Floggers
by TiffanyNida69
Summary: (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian. MORE INSIDE!
1. Ch 1 - The Deadline

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Synopsis:<strong> **(AU)** – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, and roommate, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26) is left without a dance partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take on Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hi guys! This is my first Fifty Shades Trilogy fanfic, so please be gentle lol. I hope that you all like this story! I'm not too sure how often I'll be able to update, but I will try for once a week to be safe. Some chapters will be long, others will be short, depending on how I feel and how much I want revealed in a chapter. This story will have a lot of different emotions and trials. In this story, Jose is gay. Ana doesn't take shit, but she is kind of desperate. Elena is... well, she's Elena and Christian is into BDSM and he CAN be touched. Anyways, if you like this story, reviews are MORE than welcome. Feel free to ask questions along the way, and I promise I will TRY to answer them the best I can, and when I can. Don't forget to fave/follow also hehe. Enjoy! )**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter 1—The Deadline-<strong>_

"What the fuck, Jose?" I snarl, slamming my car door shut after placing my back-pack inside of it. "You seriously expect me to serve beers and cocktails to a bunch of bondage control freaks while they fantasize spanking one of the waitresses?"

"Oh, Ana-Banana, seriously. It's not even _fully_ like that..." he pauses and I raise a brow at him. "Well, Elena doesn't allow that shit on the main floor at least. She has private rooms in the back for that, _and_ honestly, one of them would do you justice."

I roll my eyes. "And I take it that you have been justified, Jose?" I say in my bitchiest of tones. I'm beginning to get pissed that Jose has no respect for how I feel about this.

"Are you on your period? Cause your being really bitchy right now, Ana. Jeez!"

"Un-fucking-believable." I hiss, rolling my eyes as I push past my friend. Jose just doesn't get it! I'm not into the BDSM crowd. I don't do spankings, floggings, canes, or whips. And I sure as hell don't want to be in the position where I have to hear it or see the damn shit. Besides, I'm barely experienced in the sex department considering that I have only had one sexual partner... sole namely Jose, my gay roommate. _Long story, short... we were drunk and horny. The end!_

"Oh come on, Ana. Lighten up a bit. It's not like I'm telling you to go on stage and grind your ass into one of the guys at showtime."

"No, but I'd have to witness other women doing it? The answer is no, Jose. Fuck. That!" I say as I continue towards the dean's office. _What the hell is wrong with him? Why does he want me to work their so fucking bad?_

"Ana, just liste—"

I spin around, putting my hand up in his face to stop him from saying anything further. "Just. Stop! Please, Jose." I sigh. "Thank you for the offer, honestly, I truly do appreciate it. But it's just not the scene for me." I say softly.

His head drops, fully in defeat and he sighs. _Damn, he's pouting!_ "Stop doing that." I whine.

"Doing what?" and he puckers his bottom lip.

_I can't believe what I'm about to say... _"Look... I'll think about it, okay? Just go home and make me dinner, open a bottle of wine, and run me a hot bath. I'll be home after this meeting." _Pfft! Yeah right! Syke! There is no way in hell I'll ever work at Floggers._

He raises a brow. "You do realize that you pretty much gave me ways to persuade you, right?"

"Yes. Now go home before I change my mind!"

He grabs me into a bear hug, then pushes me back in arms length. "Laters, Ana." and he leaves. _Phew! _Glad that's finally over. I mean seriously... _why the sudden obsession to have me working with him?_ I mean, sure, I could use the money since my job at the grill isn't paying much of anything, but agreeing to work at Floggers? I may as well perch my happy ass on a damn street corner.

But Jose means well, and he's my friend. On a positive note, I would be a bartender after-all. It's not like I would be doing anything major. And not only would I get a check, I would be getting tips as well. _Ugh! __Damn Jose!_

* * *

><p>I walk into the office and lean up against the counter.<p>

"May I help you?" the secretary asks.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Zilanski. Anastasia Steele." I murmur.

She stands and exits the room, entering in what I think is a conference room. She returns not too long after she left. "Miss Steele. Mr. Zilanski will be with you in a moment. If you'll just have a seat."

"Thank you."

I walk over to a set of blue, plastic chairs and cross my right leg over my left. As I wait, I think about what Jose has proposed. I mean when I get to thinking about it, he is the one paying most of the bills at our apartment. He supplies the gas for our vehicles and food. Come to think of it, he's even helped me a few times on my student loans.

Which brings me to question why I'm in the office, waiting to see the dean of the University. I fear this conversation isn't going to end well, considering that I'm past due on my payments. _Ugh! Now that I think of it, taking tabs from sex frenzied patrons doesn't sound so bad at all. _As long as I get to stay in school of course. My passion to be an excecutive writer has no limits. I've worked hard to get to where I'm at, and I plan to stop at nothing to get to the very top.

"Miss Steele." Mr. Zilanski says, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Mr. Zilanski." I say with a nod of greeting.

"Please, come on back, Anastasia." he mutters as he motions his hand for me to enter the conference room first.

He closes the door behind us and we both sit at the same time.

"Anastasia."

"Please, call me Ana." I smile nervously. "Mr. Zilanski, I—"

"Ana, do you know why you're here?" he asks, clasping his hands under his chin as he leans onto the table which separates us.

"No, not really. But I've a good idea." I murmur.

He sighs heavily as he opens a manilla folder. "Let's take a look at your misdemeanors, Ana..." he trails off, glancing at my file. "You're about 4 months behind on your loan payment, Miss Steele."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Things have slowed down at the grill, and I have the bills at home that I share with my roommate. Everything is just not going well for me right now, and I promise I will have the money soon."

He nods and he closes my file. He takes a deep intake of breath as he looks up at me. "Miss Steele."

"Ana." I interrupt.

"Ana. We've been more than pleased with your hard work and your passion to succeed here at WSU. I have no doubt in my mind that you will go far..." he pauses.

I sigh. "I can't help but get the bad feeling that there is a _but_." I whisper.

He nods. "Ana, I hate to be the one to tell you this,_ but_ if you don't have the money for the past 4 months by Spring break, we'll have no choice than to place you on academic probation for a year."

"But, that means I won't graduate at the end of the semester. Mr. Zilanski, with all due respect... I... I'll need more time. Spring break is in a matter of weeks. I won't have that kind of money by then. Let's say, 3 months?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Steele. We clearly value you as one of our best students, but you have to follow the same policies and rules as the rest of the students of WSU, which also means if you can't follow the rules, you will have to face the consequences just like every one else."

_What the fucking hell?! _"Mr. Zilanski, there is no way I'll even make _half_ of that in a month, much less two weeks?! Please, there has to be another way."

He sighs heavily again. "I suggest you find a better paying job then, Miss Steele or a secondary job, and fast. I'm sorry, there is nothing else that I can do. I've done more than most dean's would have, else you wouldn't be 4 months past due now."

The very breath is completely knocked out of my lungs. _How can they do this to me? _"I guess I better get started, then. Thanks." I say, faking my smile. I stand and shake his hand briefly before turning on my heels and leaving.

I can't believe after all of this hard work and dedication that in a matter of 3 weeks, my whole life will be destroyed. All of my hard work will mean nothing to them until I pay up. _Ugh! Why is this happening to me? Has luck suddenly changed? _

And then it hits me. I come to a complete halt in the middle of the parking lot. _Perhaps I'll have to take on Jose's offer after-all..._

* * *

><p>I arrive to the duplex apartment Jose and I share and am instantly hit with the wonderful smell of his cooking. <em>Mmmm, it smells so good.<em>

I sit my purse down onto the kitchen island and plop down onto one of the stools. "Mmm, what's for dinner?"

"Your favorite Mexican dish; Shrimp Fajitas with guacamole and spinach dip." he smiles.

"Jose, if you wasn't gay I would totally kiss you right now." I giggle.

He laughs. "Oh, you could kiss me all you want babe. Wouldn't change a thing. I'll still be more gay than Ellen."

I laugh. Oh, Jose. What would I do without you?

"So, how did your meeting go?" Jose asks.

Suddenly, my laughing dies out. I frown. _Should I tell him? _"Great!" I fake a smile as I sigh.

He turns off the burner and plops down beside me. _Keep your head down. Keep your head down. KEEP YOUR FUCKING HEAD DOWN! Don't let him see that your lying._

"_Great_ meaning bad?" he says. I look up and nearly burst into tears as I nod. He sighs.

"Oh, Jose. What am I going to do? I'm 4 months behind on my loans and expenses and the deadline to pay the past due amount is set for Spring break. I won't be able to meet that deadline."

He sighs again. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

Jose disappears into the hallway. I assume he's in his bedroom. I make my way to the fridge and grab a bottle of half-drunk wine and sit it on the counter. I reach up above me into the cabinet and grab two flutes and sit them down beside the bottle. I pull the cork with a loud pop and pour us both a glass before sitting back down onto the bar stool.

Jose returns with a small white envelope, patting it on the palm of his hand nervously. He lays it on the kitchen island and pushes it across to me. "Here. Take it."

I pick it up and open it and slam it down onto the island. "Jose, I can't take this. It's too much."

"Take it, Ana. Please. It's no biggy, really."

I open the envelope again. There has to be at least ten thousand dollars inside of it. "Jose, I can't accept this. Where did you get all of this money?" I say looking up into his eyes.

"Late nights at Floggers. That's at least two weeks pay right there." he says.

I freeze. _Holy. Fucking. Shit! _"This much? In two weeks? Impossible!" I scoff.

He shakes his head. "I'm serious, Ana. Don't believe me, then see for yourself. I can prove it with a trip to the bank."

_Oh. My. God! _"And what is it you do again at Floggers?" I ask.

"I dance on stage with men and women alike for entertainment purposes. Here recently, Elena has had me at the bar _and_ on stage. So I've been paid double for the past week."

Oh, he makes it sound so tempting. "So I don't have to perform?"

"No. Not unless you want to."

"I don't want to." I snap.

Jose laughs. "Then you don't have to. Besides, the only opening Elena has is the bartender slot. And it isn't all that bad at all. All you have to do is serve drinks and flirt."

I raise a brow. "I'd rather not flirt."

"Then don't, Ana. It's your choice."

I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but... "Can we go there tonight?"

Jose smiles as he claps his hands together in excitement. "Hell yes! Let's get you sanded and primed baby, because if your looking to enter this world, you have to look the part."

_Oh, God... what am I getting myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>**Okay, so I'm wanting to take this slowly. Next chapter will be around Tuesday of next week, so check back then if you like it so far. I already have a list of songs for my playlist for this story but am open for more ideas if you wanna give them to me. More details about the club will be revealed in the next chapter and of course, we will be meeting Christian. Thanks so much and please let know what ya think. XOXO!**<strong>


	2. Ch 2 - It Must Scream Sex

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Synopsis<strong>**:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, and roommate, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26) is left without a dance partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take on Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**A/****N: Okay, so I wanted to make it VERY clear that I don't like disrespectful comments that make ME sound dumb!... ****There was only ONE out ****of ****SEVENTEEN (wow guys, yal are great!) that was rude, or seemed rude to me. Anyways, let's go thru the reviews, shall we?...**

**FIRST OF ALL, Happy Birthday to** _**anga larte! **_**I hope this update is a great present? XOXO! I love talking to you by the way in PM! Thanks so much for your review!**

**FYI, I am currently going to a community college, working on receiving ****BOTH of ****my degree****s**** in Police Science ****along with a certificate in Administration of Justice****. Of course I knew that (AND I QUOTE) "Academic Probation is NOT for being behind on payments", AND not ALL colleges are the SAME... ****At my school, if you even get **_**2 months behind**_**, you****'****r****e**** pretty much on the list for being dropped from your classes UNTIL your payments are made...**** so, that being said, I would like to state that I had purposely placed that error in there... (in the words of Christian Grey) "Because I Can." ****(****Why?****)**** Because this is a FICTION****AL**** story ****that is ****on fan-FICTION, AND it is MY story. A****gain, ****thanks for pointing that (****on purpose**** error) out to me :) **

**This story is**** going to be a slow process****ed one****, and I hope it stays interesting ****f****o****r**** you ****all ****lol. ****I may not be perfect at my storyline, and yes, I know I'll make errors. But all I ask is for you to be patient with me. ****If you thought Ch. 1 was wow, wait til Christian meets Ana... both, before AND after she gets the job ;) ****our darling man is quite intimidating (still yet) hehe. **

**More about the club will be revealed in this chapter. And yes, of course, the delicious, sexy, hunk AKA: Christian Grey is coming... (that didn't sound right, I am so sorry lmao!)**

**Janell, MY PARTNER IN CRIME! YOU DELECTABLE, SWEET GIRL! I love you! You fit right into the same category as Denise, Janice, Mary and Marianne! All of your are my soul sisters and you all followed me here. THANK YOU! And yes, we will be (ahem) meeting Mr. Grey. Am I going to be as steamy? Steamy as my BATB fics? Or as the books of FSOG? Lmao! Well, my dear, don't beg or hope, because I will do my damndest to make this story VERY steamy... of course, when we get there lol. I truly have to give a HUGE shout out to my Beauty and the Beast fans (Beasties) that followed me here!**

**Christian's background will be explained briefly in this chapter... I don't like to give TOO much away when I write lol. Christian is still pretty conceded about himself. He thinks he's God, but I think that is what I like about him most. His personality is truly hot and I have no intentions on taking that away from him... (especially since I plan to have our darling Ana strip that confidence away from him...SLOWLY, in future chapters. Hint-hint! Thats all I'm saying lol.) Christian has a similar backstory from the books but its a little different in my fic. I wanted him to be touched (by me... coughs) but I wanted to keep his sexy Master of the Universe attitude. Nope, not just the BDSM story... a little bit more. You will find out if he's a CEO in this chapter ****or not****, ****but I will say that he **_**is**_** co-owner of **_**Floggers**_**.**

**I'm not a new writer... just NEW to writing fanfic for FSOG lol. Thank you for reading!**

**I do not have a Pinterest... yet, but I plan on getting one so that it helps give a visual. ****But if I decide not to, I hope you can forgive me.**

**Oh! Also, I had received a PM about who I saw as Christian and Anastasia? Well, you all can picture them as whoever you want, but I'm stuck between either Jay Ryan & Kristin Kr****eu****k ****or J****amie Dornan & Dakota Johnson. Haven't quite picked whom yet ;)****A****gain, thanks so much for reading! I'm already ****over**** 3****0**** FAVS and ****over ****6****0**** FOLLOWS ****(after only ONE chapter) ****and that SHOCKS the SHIT out of me! Haha! Back to the story. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter 2—It Must Scream Sex-<strong>_

_**Ana POV**_

Most girls want to be hairstylists, or vets... Nurses or dental assistants, doctors or therapists.

My current occupation is flipping burgers and dropping baskets full of onion rings and french fries down into boiling hot grease. My soon to be occupation? Well, if I even survive the night—_or the first 5 second__s of the night__—_at Floggers, I'll be their new bartender. _Maybe__!_

_Can I really do this? Am I really that desperate? _Possibly. And yes, I am desperate. Desperate to keep my reputation at WSU in tact and my spot to graduate by the end of the semester. My degree means too damn much to me to just give up now. And from what I had seen, Floggers pays more than most bars, pubs, and strip clubs all combined together in one week.

"Ana, you okay in there?" Jose's voice calls out from behind my bathroom door. Honestly, I'm not sure if I am or not.

"Just... Give me a minute, Jose. I'm finishing up my make-up." I shout back at him.

I take a deep breath, and look up at my reflection. _You are Anastasia Rose Steele! You can do this! _I splash water on my face and towel dry it. Reaching up, I gather my hair and twist it into a low pony tail, then push it up against the back of my head and clip it. I decided to wear my glasses rather than my contacts, considering I had worn them all day already. With a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, I looked pretty hot.

* * *

><p>As I entered my bedroom, Jose was sitting on the bed. <em>Damn! For a gay dude, he looks mighty fine! <em>He'd changed into a pair of worn blue jeans, a white tank—_which shows off his delicious muscles—_and dark brown boots. His hair was spiked on the top and a pair of shades, which rested on his forehead as he looked down clipping his nails.

"So?" I breathe.

He looks up and makes a face. "You're wearing _that?_" he takes the sunglasses off and uses them to point at me. _What's wrong with my clothes?_

"Yeah. I am. Is there a problem?" I say, raising a brow. When he doesn't answer me, I walk over to the tall, antique floor mirror. I'm wearing my dark boot-cut blue jeans, black leather sandals with about 2-inch heels, my black tank top and a gray over shirt that falls off one shoulder.

"No, no, no. _That _outfit screams innocence. That's not a word normally used in Floggers." Jose deadpans. _Ouch! Really, Jose?_

"Jose—"

"Ana, Ana, Ana..." he stands, walking towards me, "Do you really want to work at Floggers?"

"Not really, Jose. But you know I need the money." I sigh.

He grabs the hem to the gray over shirt and pulls it off. "Then your outfit has to go by dress code and it has to scream sex."

"Sex?"

"Sex."

_I thought being a bartender wasn't all that important? _But apparently, it is.

* * *

><p>The ride over to Floggers was just enough time to fill my brain with worry. <em>What if I'm not capable of doing this? What if I can't handle being around a bunch of pervs? <em>

'_You are a strong minded person, Annie. You can do just about anything.' _My step-father's words haunt me. Maybe I'm over-thinking this? Perhaps I'm only looking at this situation by it's cover. But once we arrive, my insides twist and I feel like I'm not ready to open the book.

I take 2 deep breaths and pull down the visor to take one last look at myself in the mirror. Before we had left the apartment, Jose had me change into a tight-fitted burgundy silk sleeveless cocktail dress that wrapped around every crevice and curve in my body perfectly, and it stops right above my knees.

_At least I got to keep the shoes and the clip in my hair..._

He fixed my make-up—using dark gray shadow—applying it to give my eyes a smoky look, enhancing the blue color of my eyes, and a dark red lipstick to go with my dress. _Talk about looking like a prostitute. Pfft!_

I began pinching my cheeks to give them a blush and flip the visor back up as I sigh.

"Ana, you're going to be fine." Jose says in his most innocent, gayest tones as he bats his eyes at me.

_Will I?_

I nod. And right when I grab the door handle to the car, Jose grabs my wrist. "Wait." he sighs.

I turn to face him, crossing my arms. "What is it, now, Jose? Am I not _screaming sex_?"

"Well... It's just..."

_Oh, Jeez... just spit it out!_ I raise my brows feigning impatience. "Well?" I mutter.

He points at my skirt. "Hike it up a notch. You'll have men crawling at your feet worshiping you if ya do. Your legs scream sex."

_Oh, for the love of God! This shit again? _"Seriously, Jose." I snap. "I've already let you talk me out of the outfit I had picked, then I allowed you to 'adjust' my make-up for God's sake, and now this?"

His mouth twists and I know he's trying not to laugh. He reaches up and grabs my hair clip and releases my hair from it's confinement. My hair cascades down on top of my shoulders.

"Better." Jose breathes. "If I wasn't gay, I would totally take you home right now."

"Jose!"

"Sorry. I got a little carried away. Besides, been there, done that."

"For Christ's sake! Jose!" I'm angry now and a little embarrassed. I honestly _don't _want to remember my first night of passion being with somebody who hungers for the same sex as me. _Ugh! _"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" I add, pushing the car door open and climbing out.

I take in the scenery that stands before me. A neon sign flashing _Floggers _in a bright purple stands out the most. The building is at least two-stories and from the looks of the staircase on the side leading downward, the place has a basement as well. The establishment is made of a soft slick brown stone with mixtures of bronze and black in the coloring. The music is blazing and vibrating my feet as I continue to gaze at my soon-to-be occupation.

"You ready?" Jose says from behind me, taking my hand. "It's okay, Anabelle. Elena doesn't bite..." he smirks, guiding me closer to the door, opening it for me, "..._hard_." he adds.

I swallow hard. My knees are already feeling like jello. _What the hell am I doing here?! _I turn to leave and run into a wall of a man. I think I hear Jose gasp even.

"Oh my God. I am so sor—" My voice trails off as my eyes slowly trail up his body. _He's broad. Muscular. Long-fingered. Luscious lips._ And as my eyes reach his, my breath hitches as my body shudders to the most beautiful, piercing gray gaze staring back at me.

"I..." I start to apologize again but he extends his hand out to me.

"Christian Grey." _Holy Mother of God! His voice is just so... Wait! What the hell is happening to me?! And why does that name sound so familiar?_

"A-A-Anastasia S-Steele." I stutter, grasping his hand. _What's this? _I pull my hand back the instant our palms touch. An unfamiliar electric feeling travels from my hand all the way down... _there! _This feeling courses through my veins as if liquid fire had been injected into me. My heart pounds against my chest like a sledge hammer as I try to find my voice. "I-I-I'm truly s-s-sorry about t-that." I say quickly, stuttering still. _Again, WTF is wrong with me? I've never been this shy before!_

He looks up behind me, and I turn to see Jose—_who looks like he just witnessed somebody being hit by a freaking bus—_then back to me. "A friend of yours, Mr. Rodriguez?" he says softly.

_Oh, that voice!_

"That she is, Mr. Grey. She's here to meet Elena about the bartender opening, right Ana?" Jose says, smirking at me.

If look could kill, Jose would be dead. I give him the '_fuck you' _look. _Bastard! And here I thought I was going to get out of it!_

"Anastasia?" I snap my head up at the sound of my name on his lips. It's so sensual how he pronounces it. _O__n second thought, I think I might stay. _

"Yes?" I whisper, still gazing into his eyes.

"We need to go through some paperwork before we discuss the job opening further."

_Wait... Is he? _"But... I... I assumed Elena—" I stutter. _Jeez, get a grip, Steele!_

"Allow me to introduce myself again. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. and co-owner of Floggers. Elena is probably prepping tonight's entertainment. _I _will be doing your interview, Miss Steele."

_Oh, fuck!_

"Yes Sir." I murmur, forcing a smile.

I turn around to Jose, who seems to be highly amused with this whole situation. _Oh, don't you worry baby, because this is not over until I say it is..._

"Mr. Rodriguez. Would you be so kind as to take Miss Steele to my office. I'm going to let Mrs. Lincoln know that I'm here."

Saying that I'm confused in this moment would be an understatement. _I am completely lost!_ I never expected my soon-to-be boss to be as attractive as he is. _Oh, who am I kidding? _I didn't even think that _he_ was _going_ to be_ the_ soon-to-boss! Jose never mentioned him. He always mention his aunt Elena. _And I'm being interviewed? Now?! _Not to mention that it will be conducted by none other than Christian Grey. _May the ground swallow me whole now..._

* * *

><p>The club smells of citrus polish, wood, and leather... <em>a<em>_nd sex! _But it's a very neat and clean environment.

The inside of the club is dimly lit. Rays of pinks, purples, and reds beam in different kinds of directions. Wooden poles separate the room into two sides; four poles in total. A woman is tied to one, wrapped in ruby red braided rope and... _is she gagged? Holy shit! _She's barely clothed in a black leather bra and matching panties and, what I assume is her boyfriend, is wearing black leather pants with the top button unfastened; kissing and biting the flesh between her ear and neck. _Oh. My. God..._

I look to my left and see a man wearing gray boxer briefs chained up against some sort of wooden cross on the far wall closest to the stage. The woman in front of him is grabbing him in places that shouldn't be out in public. But deep down, I kind of expected this type of activity. I knew what I was getting into when Jose first mentioned the club.

There is a crowd of both men and women dancing slowly—_and sexually—_in different areas of the club to the sensual voice of Lana del Rey crooning softly from the rather large speakers on both sides of the stage. The stage reminds me of an old amphitheater, with a deep, dark ruby red cotton curtain. It's open enough to see a four poster red oak bed with chains and cuffs extended from each post. Red satin sheets, and a thin, see-through black curtain that frames the bed, at the head-board, and the sides of the bed. A single white stage light beams down onto the bed.

_Oh my God! This is so, frightening yet so... arousing._

Last but not least is the rectangular bar with red leather-top stools all the way around the dark wooden frame. Little white hanger lights frame the bar area in a dim glow. A register sits on a rectangular kitchen island in the middle of the boxed in bar along with different shaped glasses, mugs, flutes, and tumblers. _Hmm..._

"Jose." I murmur, pulling at his wrist to stop. "I don't think I can do this." I add, nearly in a plea.

He sighs, crossing his arms in front of him. "Anastasia." _Oh, s__o it's Anastasia now? _"I understand that all of this looks... sadistic." he sighs again. _Yes, it truly does. __No__, try animalistic! _"But looks are _very_ deceiving. Do you think I would continue doing what I do if I didn't like it? If it wasn't fun?"

_Well..._

"Ana, I love my job. I love the thrill of this experience. I love the pay. I love all of the beautiful people I've met and become very close to here. I love my aunt. And most importantly, I love the fact that everyone here treats me like a human being, and not just some outsider who likes the same body parts I bare with me."

_Wow! Who knew that Jose could be so... compassionate._

"Ana, if you want to leave, you know where the door is. I'm not going to force you into this if it's really something you're not able to face every night. But, I will say this. Once you agree to this type of occupation, there will be things done in here that you can't just go gossiping about to your best friend. Understand?"

_Are there worst things done in here than what I'm seeing now?_

My inner goddess is on her knees begging me not to go. I take another look around the club one last time. In all honesty, for an exotic night club such as this, it's really not all that bad... I_ suppose._

I take a deep breath and look back towards Jose. "Okay." I whisper.

"What?" Jose must not have heard me.

"I said _okay_. I'll do it." I shout over the music.

He smiles as he grabs my hand and leads me down a hallway of various doors. He opens a door and allows me to enter but doesn't come in behind me. Instead, he closes the door behind me and disappears. _Wow, gee thanks, Jose!_

I begin taking in my surroundings. Everything looks so spiffy in here, and it gives me a clear mind to think more about this job. The room is an off-white with a pale blue trim along the top portions of the walls. A mahogany desk sits dead in the center and it looks like 6 could sit there comfortably, and a Mac computer rests on top of it. Black leather chairs sit facing the desk and a tall black leather desk chair sits behind it. _Christian Grey's thrown, _I assume. One thing catches my eye. The beautiful art hanging to my left on the wall is completely breathtakingly beautiful.

Compared to what lies behind these four walls, its calming and relaxing to be standing in here. Out there it's loud, wild and...

"Miss Steele, please have a seat." Christian states as he walks inside. He shrugs his gray Armani suit jacket off and places it on the back of his chair. I take a seat in front of the desk and cross my legs. Before he sits, he unbuttons the top three buttons of his white dress shirt and removes the cufflinks right as he begins to roll his sleeves up.

Now that we're in better lighting, I take a better look at the man before me. He has copper-brown colored hair that slightly dangles over his forehead. His eyes are even brighter than before; bright gray and beautifully hypnotizing. He's tall. Assuming around 6'2" and he's broadly built. _Very _attractive with the light scruff outlining his jaw-line. My heart begins to race. It's so quiet in here that I fear he may hear my erratic heartbeat. _Just keep calm, Steele._

I look down at my clasped hands which are lying in my lap. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before in my entire life. This man doesn't look like he's over 21 yet he's Master of his Universe as CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. Then it hits me. _Grey Enterprises? Wait, so this is THE Christian Grey?! _My head snaps back up, my eyes gazing in his direction. _Holy crap! Christian Grey is the one who will be handing out our diplomas! _

I'd heard about this a month ago, and I had done a little research on him with my long time friend _Google. _But I never would have thought...

"Before we get started, I'd like for you to sign a NDA." he says as he grabs a sheet of paper from the printer.

"NDA?" I murmur.

He smiles, sliding the sheet across the desk to me, laying down a pen on top of it. "Yes. A Non-Disclosure Agreement. It protects this club as well as you and me and anyone who crosses the threshold of Floggers."

_Oh... _

I pick up the document and look over it briefly. I can't seem to shake the feeling that he's hiding something. I grab a pen and sign, curious to know more of what secrets he may be withholding from me.

A ghost of a smile appears on his lips and not once did he take his eyes off me while he placed the document inside of a manilla folder. I'm beginning to feel a tad bit of discomfort. "What?" I snap softly.

"Do you know what Floggers represents, Miss Steele?" he asks, clasping his hands in front of him on his desk. I think about that answer longer than I should and he chuckles before continuing. "Do you know what type of lifestyle this club represents, Miss Steele?"

"Ana, please. And to answer both of your questions, Mr. Grey, then yes, I do. I know what I am getting myself into without being reminded. I didn't exactly take too kindly to the offer when Jose approached me with the idea. Quite honestly, I need the money. My current job doesn't begin to pay what I need to keep up with student loans, and of course, I'm not a very helpful roommate when it comes to paying the bills and that's just not who I am. I can't continue to burden Jose with all of the bills."

He runs his index finger across his bottom lip. He hums his response then stands, sauntering ever so slowly in between me and his desk. He leans back and crosses his arms, cocking his head to one side. "And do you think that you can handle this lifestyle, Anastasia?"

I can't help but think that there is a hidden message in his words. I am officially paralyzed from our proximity. He's nearly inches away from me, and his eyes are still on mine. I can actually feel the heat radiating off this man and my heart begins to race. _What the hell is wrong with you, Steele? Intimidating has never affected you this way before._

"Can't say that I ever experienced BDSM before, but if you're asking me if it's going to be too distracting for me to pour and serve drinks, then the answer is no. Mr. Grey, I am a little more professional than what you give me credit for and I understand why you have asked. You don't know me. But hopefully if you give me the job I can show you what I'm made of."

He nods with a smile. "So, have you ever been in the bartender slot before, Miss Steele?" he asks, walking back to his chair.

"Not really, but I'm a fast learner, Sir. I'm sure I'll catch onto it quickly." I murmur, smiling shyly.

I swear I could hear him hiss with an intake of sharp breath. I swallow hard and close my eyes, trying to control that deep, dark feeling he sent directly to my core by this sound.

"Nervous?" he whispers.

I open my eyes, gazing back into his. "Yes." i breathe.

"Well, let's see if we can increase that feeling. Let's see what you can do, Anastasia." he smiles, raising a brow.

"...and what are you looking for exactly, Mr. Benson?" a woman with bleach blonde hair says, entering the office. Both mine and Christian's head dart towards the interference when realization strikes the woman. "...let me look through my files and see what I can do for you. I'll give you a call back." she ends the call without a good-bye, or even a fuck you.

"Christian," the woman begins, "whose this lovely little flower?" she asks, smiling at me. The woman is much older than I am. I'd guess she's around her early fifties. She has perfectly toned skin and highly fit features for an older woman. Perhaps she hits the gym?

"Elena..." _oh fuck! _"this is Anastasia Steele, our new bartender." _What?! _"Ana, this is Mrs. Elena Lincoln, your _other _boss." _...__and my roommate slash best friend's fucking aunt._

"Mrs. Lincoln." I smile, standing as I extend my hand to her. She takes it and we shake.

"Please, call me Elena. And hike up that skirt a bit. Sex sells _everything._" she says raising her eyebrow at me as she pinches and pulls my skirt up until the back hem is barely kissing my ass. I flush as the realization sets in that this woman has pulled my skirt up in front of this man, nearly exposing my ass.

_Oh for the love of everything Holy! What am I getting myself into?!_

"Christian," she begins, facing Mr. Grey, "I need you out there and ready for the um..." she looks back over to me as if she is hesitant to say any more in front of me.

"Don't worry, Elena, she signed already." Christian quickly states. "I'll be out in five, alright?"

She nods then turns back towards me. "It was nice meeting you, Anastasia. Glad to add you to our... _special _team. Have fun, darling."

"Thank you." I smile, shaking her hand again. Glancing back towards Christian, I take a deep breath and head towards the door when...

"Before you get started, Miss Steele..." I freeze as his body heat slowly swallows me whole. I close my eyes, my back facing his front, and the proximity is electrifying. He reaches up and pushes all of my hair to my right shoulder, exposing the left side of my neck. Goosebumps travel down my body and I bite my lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape my lips.

_I shouldn't be feeling this way. I hardly know this man!_

But, oh God, does it feel good. He bends until his heated breath kisses my ear as he whispers, "Pull. Your. Skirt. Down. Miss Steele." _Oh my God, I think I'm going to faint!_

Once again, I freeze and I feel this heat scorch me from head to toe. I feel his fingers brush against my hips and he pinches the fabric, pulling my skirt back down to where I had it originally. I shiver as the heat sends delicious tingles of ice down my spine. And I have a feeling that Mr. Grey has took notice in my actions. _Good going, Steele. PULL. YOURSELF. TOGETHER!_

"Not that I wouldn't mind looking at your smokin' hot legs, but they would be highly distracting and I'm afraid that I would have very little control keeping my hands off of you. And control is my middle name." he whispers against my neck. I sigh as I screw my eyes shut. _Smokin' hot legs?! Distracting?! Little control keeping his hands off of me?! IS HE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME__?! _

He moves his hands away from me and I instantly crave his touch again. The heat slowly disappears and when I turn around and open my eyes, I realize that I am now alone...

* * *

><p><em><strong>**I know, I'm a little salty when it comes to start ups on stories, but ya know what? I will get better at it as I go along. I know that I promised more info on the club and Christian in this chapter, but I wanted all of that to be in the next chapter for my own reasons. The song playing in the club while Ana was walking through was<span> Burning Desire <span>by Lana del Rey. You can search it on YouTube. I probably misspelled her name, but oh well lol. I know this shit is pretty boring right now but like I said, I want to take things slowly. If ya don't like it, STOP READING! Thanks so much and I will try to update sooner than Tuesday, but there are no guarantees ;) No Pinterests just yet, but I have set one up. Check back Tuesday!****_


	3. Ch 3 - Let Me Control You

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Synopsis<strong>**:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, and roommate, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26) is left without a dance partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take on Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>A****N: Thank you ALL for your wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate it! I did get one that "threatened me" sort of and I would like to address that HERE...**

**To the Guest reviewer that said: "If you put Christian with another woman, I will not read this anymore. It's a HARD LIMIT for me, BLAH BLAH BLAH", I would like to inform you that FIRSTLY, you don't tell me how to write MY story! If you want a story a certain specific way, then write your own story! SECONDLY, I honestly don't give a flying fuck if people stop reading my story JUST because I don't write it to YOUR liking! I said we was taking this slowly, did I not?!**

**I am going to just say that if I want CG with another woman, I'LL PUT HIM WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! Look above and read where it says HEA! In case you do not know what that means, it means HAPPILY EVER AFTER! (Le gasp!) O.M. Fucking. G! No way! **

**-Nods slowly- Yes, we will have a happily ever after! And YES it will be Ana and Christian. BUT we gotta get there! And as of right now, they are not together unless you have my story mistaken for another one?! **

**Readers, Did I ever once say they was together yet?**

_**Cricket...**_

_**Cricket...**_

_**Cricket...**_

**...**

**IT'S MY DAMN STORY! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT! I AM NOT PUTTING A GUN TO YOUR HEAD SAYING, "YO, YOU GOTTA READ THIS SHIT!" If you don't like it, STOP reading it! Point fucking blank!**

**Okay, now that I am finished with my ranting, here is more Floggers... only this time, were taking it back to CG ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter 3-Let Me Control You-<strong>_

_**Christian POV**_

After a trying day with closing deals and being Master of the Universe, I'm preparing to take my leave for Escala before a night of relaxation at Floggers. _Ah, yes. Floggers. _The only place where I can be myself, no judgments necessary. Nobody talks about the who's or the what's there, they just enjoy the specific lifestyle... _just like me._

Never in a million years would I have dreamed of being in the position of a Dominant. But that is exactly what I am and it has played a huge role in how I have been so successful in life outside of BDSM.

Leila Williams was my first love and the woman who introduced me to the lifestyle. But let's get to the chase. She not only tried to control my sex life, but she later tried to control my business, and that's just something I will not allow. I broke it off with her about four months after GEH had been born due to her control freak tendencies, but recently we had reconnected and started seeing each other in a BDSM kind of relationship; her being the sub.

And after a day like today, all I can think about is getting home and burying myself...

"_Mr. Grey, you have a phone call on line two_." Andrea interrupts my thoughts over the intercom. _Who in the hell would be calling this late? _

"Who is it?" I snap. There is a brief pause, so I gather my laptop and phone and place them into my leather carrying case. "Andrea?!"

"_Sir, __It's Mrs. Lincoln. She says it's very important that she speaks with you_." Andrea says.

I sigh. _What the hell could she want now? _"Tell her that I'll see her later. I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"_Again, she says it's urgent. She said to tell you that it involves the main event, __Sir_."

I sigh again. "Dammit." I whisper to myself. I page Andrea back. "Thank you, Andrea." I lay my carrying case back down onto my desk and grab the phone, pressing the line two button. "What?"

"Wow, you sound extremely thrilled to hear from me." she says feigning sarcasm. "Anyways, I called to inform you that Mr. Rodriguez has a friend coming in tonight for the bartender slot at Floggers. I would conduct the interview myself, but my hands are tied with the girls; especially Leila. I mean, where on Earth did you find her? She's too stiff and uncooperative during practice. Now, what do you advise me to do? Because if nothing changes with her attitude or her moves, I may be forced to fire her."

_Thank you Elena, for your lovely speech. _"Look, I'll take care of Leila. Don't fire her." I pause, sighing. "And who might this new bartender be? I suppose I can come in early and conduct this interview."

"Thank you. Mr. Hernandez didn't mention a name, which is strange. All he said was that he was bringing in some 'new meat'. Guess we'll find out once they arrive." Elena chuckles. "Anywho, I'd better get going. I'll see you later."

I hang up the phone and rub my hand down my face. Well, I guess this means that I won't get to work Leila over with a riding crop... she's already at Floggers. _Leila and her damn mouth! _ I'll have to muzzle her if she keeps it up.

_And who in the hell is this mystery person? Why didn't Jose give a name?_ It makes no sense at all, especially if he wants whoever it is to get the job. And I for one hate surprises and sneak-ups.

I sigh. _Tonight is going to be quite interesting._

* * *

><p>Considering the club is about an hour away from Grey House, I have Taylor, my CPO, drive me straight there. The ride is quiet... maybe a little too quiet for my liking since Leila—who usually travels to Floggers with me—is already at the club. By the time I get there, the damn thing will already be open.<p>

"Is everything alright, Sir?" he asks. Honestly, I'm shocked that he's even asked.

"Yes, Taylor. Everything is just peachy. It's been a long day in the office." I murmur, starring out of the window. He nods and continues cutting in and out of traffic.

Some people wonder if what we do is legal. Well, it wouldn't be an active business if it wasn't. Plus, there are two competing BDSM clubs in different locations of Seattle and they aren't as preserved as mine is. They do things openly whereas at my place, we have a VIP section for that type of sexual content and it's all for club members only.

The members vary between judges and lawyers; big time people that make glorious amounts of money. We've had men and we've had women; all of different ages. Domination varies between the two. Some have husbands, some have wives. Some even have children of different ages. My club has them all.

Their secrets will always be safe with me and Elena. Hell, we both like to indulge in the VIP section as well as the members. Elena isn't too secretive about the lifestyle as I am. But she doesn't have anything to lose like I do, and quite honestly, this type of life is not worth me losing my empire.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we've arrived." Taylor says as he puts the SUV in park.<p>

I can't believe that we're already here. Seems it didn't no time to get here. Taylor opens the door for me. I slide out as I normally do and sigh as I pull out my phone to check my emails. I slide my phone back into my pocket as I walk towards the door of the club and...

"Oh my God. I am so sor—" _Ho-ly Shit! _My breath is taking away by the sight of the beauty in front of me. I can't help but stare at her as her eyes slowly trail up my frame until they meet with mine. _God this girl is beautiful. Long goddess-like brown hair. Piercing ocean-blue eyes. Fare radiant skin. _And that dress... _Damn! It's like a second skin on her! _I close my eyes briefly to calm myself because I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable in my pants.

She begins to apologize again, but I stop her by extending my hand out to her. "Christian Grey." I say and smile. Her breath catches in her throat and she seems to be having issues finding her voice.

"A-A-Anastasia S-Steele." she says grasping my hand and the surge of electricity flies from my palm and courses through my entire body. _Whoa... what the hell was that? _She must have felt it too, for she yanked her hand back as soon as our palms touched. I continue to gaze at her. I glance down at her neck and notice that her pulse has quickened, and I must admit that mine has too.

This is not something that I'm used to. I can't even begin to remember the last time I felt like this.

She apologies again, shakily. _Yep, she's nervous. _And it isn't until now that I realize that she's here with Rodriguez. I look at him from behind her then fix my gaze back onto her. "A friend of yours Mr. Rodriguez?" I ask without taking my eyes off this beautiful goddess in front of me. She turns to look at him and I take advantage of this brief moment to glance at her ass. _Good God, she has such an amazing ass! _

"That she is, Mr. Grey. She's here to meet Elena about the bartending opening, right Ana?" Jose says, smirking at her. I can't help the smile that forms on my face as she glares at him with one of the most deadly of gazes. _So this is the lovely creature here to take on the job opening. Hmm, not too sure if this type of lifestyle is for her. _But I'm ready to give her the benefit of doubt.

"Anastasia?" I say more than I ask to grasp her attention. She turns back towards me and whispers a simple yes. I tell her about us needing to go through some paperwork, that I'll be conducting the interview and her whole demeanor changes once more. She looks more nervous than when we first met. A little confused at the same time. "But... I... I assumed Elena—" _Yep, confusion is written all over her face..._

I sigh as I look down at the ground, then back up into her eyes once more. "Allow me to introduce myself again. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. and co-owner of Floggers. Elena is probably prepping tonight's entertainment. _I _will be doing your interview, Miss Steele."

"Yes, Sir" she whispers and it goes straight to my erection.

She turns toward Jose and I clear my throat. "Mr. Rodriguez. Would you be so kind as to take Miss Steele to my office. I'm going to let Mrs. Lincoln know that I'm here." _And to adjust my uncontrollable member. _

They walk inside and I soon follow.

* * *

><p>We split directions and I begin my search for Elena. I plan to beg her to conduct the interview because I'm not sure if I will be able to control myself being alone with Miss Steele. The very thought makes my member twitch and I know I need to relieve myself somehow. My search for Elena ends as I begin looking for Leila. Unfortunately she's busy with Elena, so I rush inside of the bathroom, locking the door behind me.<p>

I make my way over to the mirror and gaze at myself as I mentally kick myself. _Get a grip, Grey! She would never want to be involved with someone like you. _And deep down I know it's true. Her dressing attire may scream sex, but her body language tells me she's innocent.

_Then why the hell is she here, in a BDSM club, wanting a job around people who are accustomed to the lifestyle?_

I shake my head, turning on the faucet and splash cold water in my face. Only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>I enter my office and am surprised that she seems less nervous than when we first met. She seems to have taken a liking into the art I have hanging up in my office. "Miss Steele, please have a seat." I say, shrugging off my coat and placing it onto the back of my chair. I remove my cufflinks and roll up my sleeves, and it's now that I realize that her nervousness has returned.<p>

Now that I can see her better, she's even more beautiful than before. _Thank God my desk hides me from the waist down, otherwise she might see my friend standing in attention._

"Before we get started, I'd like for you to sign a NDA." I say, grabbing a copy of the aggreement from the printer. She looks confused.

"NDA?"

I can't help the 32 tooth grin as I slide the piece of paper across the desk to her, laying a pen on top of it. "Yes. A Non-Disclosure Agreement. It protects this club as well as you and me and anyone who crosses the threshold of Floggers." And that's the God's honest truth.

She gazes at the paper for a moment and I pull up my emails on my computer, giving her a little time to read over it. She picks up the pen and signs it, sliding it back to me. I smile slightly, gazing upon her. I just can't help it! She's gorgeous!

I continue to gaze at her, hypnotized by her beautiful blue orbs which are gazing back into my grays. _God, this woman is beautiful!_

"What?" she snaps softly. _I guess I stared too long..._

"Do you know what Floggers represents, Miss Steele?" I ask and she looks at me as if I'm stupid or something. _Okay, let's try it this way..._ "Do you know what type of lifestyle this club represents, Miss Steele?"

"Ana, please..." _Hmm, Ana..._ "And to answer both of your questions, Mr. Grey, then yes, I do..." _Dear God, I'm getting hard again..._ "I know what I am getting myself into without being reminded..." _Reminded?..._ "I didn't exactly take too kindly to the offer when Jose approached me with the idea..." _I'm giving the man a fucking raise!..._ "Quite honestly, I need the money. My current job doesn't begin to pay what I need to keep up with student loans, and of course, I'm not a very helpful roommate when it comes to paying the bills and that's just not who I am..." _S__he's independent too. Me like..._ "I can't continue to burden Jose with all of the bills." _….__yep, I definitely like!... _

I walk around my desk and lean back on the front of it, crossing my arms, and placing myself between her and the desk and I know that she's just as effected by the proximity as I am. _Down boy, down! Good boy... _"And do you think that you can handle this lifestyle, Anastasia?" I ask, sensually. _Let's put her to the test..._

"Can't say that I ever experienced BDSM before, but if you're asking me if it's going to be too distracting for me to pour and serve drinks, then the answer is no..." _Right..._ "Mr. Grey, I am a little more professional than what you give me credit for and I understand why you have asked. You don't know me..." _That's right, I don't. But I would really love to get to know you, Anastasia..._ "But hopefully if you give me the job I can show you what I'm made of." _SIT! SIT! Oh, Good Lord that sounded hot! Show me what you're made of, Miss Steele? I'm looking forward to that!_

I ask if she's ever bartended before as I take my seat and she explains that she hasn't, but, she's a fast learner. There isn't a bit of doubt in my mind that she's not. Honestly, she had the job the moment she ran into me. I just can't shake the feeling of wanting to be close to her, and I know I might pay dearly for it later, but I don't really give a fuck. This angelic looking woman had me trapped the moment our eyes locked.

Suddenly the door opens and Elena comes barging inside while on the phone with one of her _clients _as she calls them. _Perfect timing, Mrs. Lincoln. _

"Christian, who's this lovely flower?" she asks, referring to Miss Steele.

"Elena, this is our new bartender, Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Mrs. Elena Lincoln, your _other _boss." I murmur.

Miss Steele jumps to her feet, extending her hand out Elena. "Mrs. Lincoln." she says as way of introduction.

"Please, call me Elena. And hike up that skirt a bit. Sex sells _everything._" _Oh God, seriously, Elena? _She pinches the skirt of Ana's skirt, pulling it up a bit, exposing more of her mile long, sexy legs. Hell, her ass is nearly hanging out for God's sake. _Christ__! How can I work with her like that?_

Ana blushes as well as she looks a little uncomfortable. _Can't say I blame her. Guys will be eye-fucking her all night at this rate... myself included._

"Christian," Elena starts, but she acts as if she can't say too much in front of Miss Steele. My eyes are still glued on Anastasia's legs. "I need you out there ready for the um..."

"Don't worry Elena, she's signed already. I'll be out in five, alright?"

She nods and turns to face Miss Steele. "It was nice meeting you, Anastasia. Glad to add you to our... _special _team. Have fun, darling."

Ana smiles, and God it's such a beautiful smile. "Thank you." and Elena takes her leave.

Ana sighs as she heads for the door and my member begins twitching again by the sight of her delectable ass. "Before you get started, Miss Steele..." I say as I get up out of my chair. I can't hold back anymore! This is pure torture looking at her like this and God knows I don't want another man to look at her like that.

_Wait, what the hell am I saying? I hardly even know her! _But I need a peace of mind. I can't go through the night looking at her like this. I'll lose every bit of control and end up trying to fuck her on the bar before the night is over!

I push her hair to one side, all on her right shoulder. _Oh, she smells divine. _I pinch the fabric of her skirt and proceed to pull it back down. "Pull. Your. Skirt. Down. Miss Steele." I say in my most sensual voice and Lord and behold, she reacts instantaneously. I can smell her arousal, and God, is it intoxicating. It proves that she wants me just as bad as I want her. _Gain. Control. NOW!_ "Not that I wouldn't mind looking at your smokin' hot legs, but they would be highly distracting and I'm afraid that I would have very little control keeping my hands off of you. And control is my middle name." That shot through her as well as it did me.

I force myself away from her and head towards the back where I need to change my clothes. If I had stayed behind any longer, I'm afraid that I would have lost myself. No one has ever effected me this way before. And honestly, it scares the shit out of me.

I swallow hard and shake my head of thoughts of Miss Steele and proceed to dress for my scene with Leila.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ana POV<strong>_

It's been about an hour since I started working behind the bar. So far I have done pretty well and made several tips. Since I first entered the club, they have cleared the dance floor and pulled out several different tables for the patrons to sit and enjoy the entertainment.

The stage is opened fully now and four dancing poles are on each end of the stage; two on one side of the bed, two on the other. The once white light that beamed onto the bed has turned into a deep red, with several red lights beaming at each of the poles. To my surprise, Jose told me that they do minor things here in the public eye, but upstairs they do much, much more.

In a way, that scares me. I honestly don't know what to think of what's more than stripping your clothes off and grinding up against female dancers, unless... _Oh God!_

The lights completely go out and the sound of a man humming angelically booms through the entire room along with a sensuous R&B beat. I freeze while drying off one of the wine flutes and my eyes glue to the stage. Suddenly one single red light beams in the direction of the front left pole and there is actually a female standing there rocking her hips side to side. The light only shows her belly and hips. She's wearing what appears to be a black leather bikini with various chains attached to the bottoms.

A second red light beams on the opposite side and yet another female body appears in the same outfit, only exposing the same amount of skin as the other one. Then another red light, and another, until four belly exposed women appear, thrusting their hips in sync to the sensual beat of the music.

The lights become larger, showing the whole frame of each woman. All are dark headed except for one, which is blonde, but their outfits match. Their wrists are tied together behind the poles—wrapping their arms around the poles in the process—with dark red stretch cotton cloth. They have on diamond studded necklaces, which look like collars.

As the lyrics begin, each woman has a pair of manly hands that slide around their bodies to their stomachs, while the women proceed to roll their hips back and forth.

_'Let me control you...' _the man in the song sings and every single one of the women drop, then slowly come back up, rubbing their backsides against the poles. It's so... _hot!_

When the lyrics say '_Move your body', _the men come out from behind the women and grind into the front of the women, grasping the women's hips firmly. I recognize in the guy on the back right side, it's Jose with some short haired brunette. And then in front of him is a short blonde haired man with the long blonde headed woman. A short black headed man with a long red headed woman in the back left, then I nearly faint when I see none other than Christian Grey in the front left slot with a curly long haired brunette woman.

_Oh, the way he moves his hips! _And his attire is completely breathtaking and sexy. All of the men are wearing black leather pants with matching chains on the hips and white linen shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows and fully opened in the front, exposing their impressive six-packs and muscular abdomens. _Oh, Dear God! Help me now! _

I can feel the sweat building up on my forehead and the apex of my thighs have become slippery. I close my eyes, trying to regain control of my reaction when I realize that I'm not the only one effected by the show. In fact, the entire room is effected and people have actually began making out and rubbing all over each other like sex deprived slaves.

"I'll have a Scotch." a man says, breaking me from the spell I was under. I turn to grab a tumbler and sit it on the bar, then grab the bottle of Scotch from a shelf behind me and pour the drink. The man thanks me, then lays down a twenty, telling me to keep the change before returning to his seat.

By this time, the men on stage have grabbed metallic chairs and have the women sitting on their laps in the chair, grinding into each other. The only difference is the dark red cloth that tied the women's wrists together are now tied behind their backs and the men are pulling their wrists towards the floor, forcing the women to arch their backs as they roll their hips on top of the men; the men running their noses up the stomachs of the women..._and it's so fucking hot!_

As I'm watching them, I find myself rolling my hips as well to the music, leaning back onto the bar island. Then my legs nearly give out as gray eyes meet my blues. _Oh my God, I can't breathe! _I snap back into my work, taking my eyes off of him. _I don't know if I can do this!_

And from that moment, up until the song comes to an end, I feel his gaze burning into me. All I can do now, is hope that he didn't notice how it effected me. Because if he does, he'll probably think that I'm as desperate as the patrons.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, I feel pretty confident that I've done pretty well for being my first time—<em>well, all except when the performers were dry humping each other, anyways.<em>

Jose and the other dancers appear from the back, stopping by the bar.

"Hey Annabelle. How was your first night?" Jose asks.

I can't help but smile. "It was pretty good, actually. Not as bad as I thought it would be. Was kind of... fun." I shrug, biting my lip. I continue to count tonight's earnings, placing the bills down into a red zip-up hand bag.

"Oh, Ana. This," he slaps his hand on the back of Dirty Blonde Guy, "is Elliot, Christian's brother."

"Hi." Elliot says and I nod with a smile.

"This is his lovely bride-to-be Katherine; but everybody calls her Kate." Jose points towards the Blonde Goddess Elliot was dancing with. We shake and smile at each other as Jose points toward the redheaded girl and the black headed guy. "These delicious beings are Ethan and Rose. Ethan is Kate's brother."

"Hi." I murmur, smiling as I shake each of their hands.

"And last, but formally not least is the infamous Gwen, my dancing partner and Rose's girlfriend." he says pointing to the short haired brunette. I shake her hand and smile.

"Everybody, meet my best friend slash roommate, Anastasia. She's new meat." Jose smirks and I playfully slap him in the arm, giggling.

"Wow, really, Jose? New meat?" I mutter.

He laughs, taking my hand and kisses the top of it. "Sorry, sweetie. Just pulling your leg."

Suddenly, the brunette that was dancing with Christian appears out of nowhere and plops down onto one of the bar-stools, all snob-like and The Crew—including me—just stares at her.

"Well, don't just stare at me, pour me a damn drink." she snaps directly at me.

"Excuse me?" I hiss, crossing my arms.

She forces a smile as she stands, placing both of her palms flat onto the bar, leaning in towards me. "You are obviously new, so let me explain to you how this shit goes, New Girl. I dance. I shower. I change back into casual clothing and come out to the bar, and you. pour. me. a. drink! Got it?" she snarls causing Jose and The Crew to gasp. _Oh, hell no, bitch! _

"You're right. I am new. So let me explain how _I _do things here." I growl, taking the same stance as she did until we're nose to nose. "I don't know how you treated the other bartenders here; nor do I know how you have treated the other staff. But I pour drinks to _paying_ customers only. There is no hand-outs at _my _bar. I don't take demands from daddy's little girls whom think that green paper with various presidents printed on the front makes them God's greatest creations. You want a drink? Then ask for it right and pay me for it. Otherwise, get your fucking snob ass face out of mine. _Got it_?" I say the last two words in complete mockery.

She gasps as if I hit her in the gut, glaring at me. Jose and the rest snort into quiet laughter. And when I think that she's getting ready to say something else, Elena and Christian come out.

"Leave the girl alone, Leila. She's new." Elena snaps, crossing her arms and raising a brow at Brunette Bitch.

Leila scoffs. "Yeah, I kind of got that impression." She turns towards Elena and Christian, crossing her arms. "Will you please tell this bitch to get me some damn Vodka?"

_Oh, I'll get you Vodka._ I grab a tumbler and pour the drink just like she asked and when she finally turns to face me, I sling it in her face. "Drink up, Leila." and I slam the glass down, handing Elena the red hand-bag and leave. On my way out I can hear faint laughter along with the annoying whine of Leila saying Christian's name as if he's gonna do something about it.

* * *

><p>I burst through the doors and sick in a deep breath of cool, crisp air and realize that I may have just lost my job for that stupid move I pulled with Leila. <em>Dammit, Steele! Can you not learn to control your temper? <em>

"Anastasia?" I hear that caramel coated voice from behind me. I close my eyes, dropping my head in defeat as I wait for him to discuss my fate.

Suddenly, I feel that electric pull as he grasps my shoulder to turn me around to face him. I look up and am completely confused by the way he's looking at me. In fact, he's smiling. _WTF?!_

"Sorry about Leila." He sighs. "She's not really the people person type."

"I am so sorry for how I reacted. It was totally unprofessional of me and I swear it will never happen again." I practically plead, twisting my hands together.

I look down ashamed and he cups my chin, raising my head to force me to look at him. "She deserved it." he shrugs, smiling. "She doesn't know when to shut her mouth. But your right, it wasn't very professional of you to sling a perfectly good drink into one of the staff members face."

_Oh God... this is it!_

He reaches inside of his coat pocket and pulls out a white envelope. "Here. This is the tips you made tonight."

I take it and stare at it for a moment as Leila exits the club, glaring at us. "Christian, please take me home. I'm exhausted." she murmurs, crossing her arms. He closes his eyes then glares back at her causing not only her to shrink in size, but me too.

"Go on to the car, Miss Williams. I'm dealing with staff at the moment."

The Bitch doesn't even hesitate. She turns around and walks up the sidewalk towards a black Audi SUV. He turns and faces me again, his gaze softens. "Again, she doesn't know when to shut her mouth. I expect to see you tomorrow night, Miss Steele. And in case Mr. Hernandez didn't notify you, Elena will be coming by your apartment around noon with Kate to take you out shopping for work clothing. Be ready."

"Wait, so I still have the job?" I ask, shocked.

He takes two steps towards me and I freeze instantly. He bends his head down and I close my eyes thinking he's going to kiss me when he begins whispering in my ear, "Do you want the job, Miss Steele?" I nod frantically as he continues, "Well, in that case, you still have it. Have a good night, Anastasia."

And when I open my eyes, he's gazing at me..._ and he's so damn close to me! I can even feel his breath on my lips... Lord, help me now before I do something I know I'll regret by morning! _

And in a split second, he turns around and walks toward the black SUV.

"Thank you." I whisper. And finally I release the breath that I hadn't realized that I'd been holding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Hey guys! I hope that was better than the short chapters I had previously posted before. But like I had said originally, I will write short AND long chapters. To my Beastie fans, fret not my darlings, for I have not forgot about you guys! Between 4 kids and school work, I've just been so busy lately but I have time now to get everybody caught up on fanfiction lol. Love ya guys soooooo much for the undying support. WHOSE SUPER EXCITED ABOUT FSOG MOVIE IN ONLY ONE EFFIN WEEK?! MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Lmao! Song that was used during the dance scene was Control You by The Movement. Anyways, reviews are welcome.**<strong>_


	4. Ch 4 - Are You Serious?

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Synopsis<strong>**:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, and roommate, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26) is left without a dance partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take on Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**A/N: Dear Guest Reviewer that thinks I'm a rude bitch and says my story is not good enough for me to act like a diva, (i assune its ****also THE SAME Guest Reviewer who threatened to stop reading if I put CG with another woman). ****Thank you for continuing to read my story even though it's not to your liking ****at all****... I'll continue to write for the ****TRUE FANS**** that LOVE it! And Thanks so much for the LOVELY review... I'll take your words as a compliment. I ****AM**** a rude bitch, specifically to rude assholes! ****Th****at**** especially include****s**** rude assholes whom ****troll ****peoples**** stories because ****(obviously)**** they can't seem to produce their own ****or even have the GUTS to post one for the whole world to see**** :) How's that for rude bitchiness? Again, THANKS CAPTAIN OBVIOUS, you deserve a cookie! ****(****Claps Hands Slowly).**

**To my TRUE fans that are worth my time, THANK YOU ALL! I'm sorry if I haven't ****responded to all of you in PM. I have been super busy with RL. I forgot to make it known in my last Author Note that I changed Jose's name. If you don't like it, tell me. I don't even think that I even like it lol. I****'ll change it back to Rodriguez if that's the case.**

**I'd also like to let you all know that I NOW have a Pinterest and already started a board. The link is located below if you want to check it all out. (THANKS AGAIN ANGE LARTE FOR YOUR HELP! LOVE YA DARLING!)**

**To answer a few questions...**

**-No, Ana is not a virgin lol.**

**-Yes, they are all dancers haha. **

**-****Nope, Elena is the good guy in my story. She didn't introduce Christian to the lifestyle, Leila did. And yes, he has been in an actual relationship before.**

**E****njoy lovelies!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4—Are You Serious?!<strong>_

_**Christian POV**_

Sitting in the back seat of the Audi SUV with Leila—her being on one side, and I on the other—makes me nearly physically sick for the first time ever. The ride is quiet; not a word spoke from either one of us. I'm not really upset with how Leila has been acting lately towards Elena or the other entertainers, but I _am_ furious with how poorly she treated Anastasia.

I sigh. I gaze out of the window at the slow paced scenery of Seattle, and oddly, my mind only seems to focus on a blue-eyed brunette—sole namely, Anastasia Steele—and her smokin' hot body.

The whole time I was dancing with Leila, I just couldn't resist looking at_ her._... wanting _her._... imagining that it was _her_ delectable body I was grinding up against; _her_ flesh that I was tasting... and—_oh, d__ear God_—how I just want to hear _her _moan my name in the privacy of my office. I crave to feel her claws digging into my back...

_Not possible, Grey! You don't even know her!_

Oh, but something tells me that I will know more about Miss Steele soon enough...

"You're quiet this evening." Leila, interrupts my thoughts and take a deep breath, turning my head to look at her. _No, shit! _I gaze at her like the sub she is. Hard. Cold. Infuriated. Dominant. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she adds, fluttering her eyes in anger. _Wait, why the fuck is she angry with me?_

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Williams." I say as coldly as I can. She needs to know that she fucked up... _more than once, actually. _I just don't think I can continue this type of relationship with her, although, I do need her to stay at Floggers. It took forever to finally get a bartender—_a very sexy, strong-minded, independent bartender, I may add. _It would take a hell of a lot longer to find another dancer. And considering that it would have to be someone in tip-top shape, radiantly sexy, whom can dance, and—of course—is into the lifestyle, the club would be hurting big time by the end of next week.

She crosses her arms, and narrows her eyes at me. "And what is that supposed to mean, _Christian_?" she spits my name as if it were poison. I send a quick text to Taylor to make him aware of the destination, then I slide my phone back into the inside pocket of my coat. Leila glares at me, her arms still crossed like a damn toddler.

I sigh, exasperated. "I think you already know, _Leila._" I say her name with the same venom. A part of me wants to take her to Escala and beat the shit out of her and fuck her until she stops breathing, but oddly, I feel myself resisting.

I actually feel

She scoffs, looking out the window, when her head snaps into my direction, wide-eyed. "Aren't we going to Escala? This is the wrong way!"

"It is my job as your Dom to take care of you, Miss Williams. You wanted to go home, so your wish is my command." I say flatly. Honestly, I don't care that she's burning holes through me with her eyes. _Stare away, baby__. __It don't bother me none._

"Christian..." she gasps, pleading.

"Stop calling me that." I snap softly.

She scoots closer to me until our legs touch. She reaches up and grabs my face, forcing me to look at her. "I don't know what your problem is, Christian, but know that I will never stop calling you by your given name. I have more right to say it than anybody."

I jerk away from her, giving her the most domineering glare ever, telling her to back off with my eyes. "You lost that right the night you climbed in bed with one of _my_ security team members and fucked him all the way into Timbuktu."

"And I clearly remember that it was _you_ who begged _me_ to come back despite the fact that you threw me out. So obviously you have more feelings for me than you are willing to admit." she hisses.

_Is she serious? I begged her? Is she smoking crack? _

"Actually, it was _you_ who begged me, Leila." I smile devilishly at the memory and she's instantly affected by my glare, shrinking down two sizes smaller. I guess I'd better take Flynn's advice and let her have it straight. Enough with the games! All that was unresolved before, will be fully resolved by the end of our conversation.

"Allow me to make a very clear picture for you, Leila, and listen very carefully because I won't have this conversation with you again." I turn in my seat, facing her with my hands clasped in my lap. _Keep it calm, Grey._ "If you think for one minute that this," I say, motioning my hand back and forth between Leila and I, "is anything more than just a Dom/Sub relationship, then you are sadly mistaken. If you think for just one second that what I feel for you is love, your dead wrong. Clearly I haven't made myself completely clear in the playroom. What I feel for you is hatred. I hate how you treated me, how you left me alone night after night, how you slept with one of my employees in my home, how you made me believe that what we had was real."

She flinches back into the seat, staring at me with widened eyes. _Yes, now I have your full attention, don't I?..._

"What I felt with you was merely a fascination, an obsession with you. I only thought that I had loved you, I even thought that we would run off into the sunset together and build a future. But I was a foolish man, Leila. I allowed my guard to go down way too far and I fell for your bullshit lies. I worshipped the very ground you walked on. I gave you more than anybody could ever ask for in a lifetime. I gave you my heart, as cold and hard as it was in the beginning and you did nothing more than crush it into your bare hands. Because of you, I will never let that guard down again. Love is for fools and I'll never be so naïve as to give my heart out again. You are nothing more than just a cheap fuck. _We_ are nothing more, and never will be again." I glare at her for another brief moment.

She swallows back tears, and honestly, I feel nothing. Not shame for what I've just said. There is no pain from the haunting memory of what she had done to me.

No sadness.

No joy.

Not even remorse.

I. Feel. Nothing!

I feel absolutely nothing for this woman sitting next to me.

I do, however, feel relief. Like I've released a burden that I've held onto over the years. But she asked for it. She had to know that this was coming..._._

I turn back around in my seat as I begin to gaze out of the window once more, sitting in complete silence. _My, my, Grey... You fucked her senseless without even a __single __touch..._

* * *

><p>"Out." I say coldly as Taylor pulls up in front of Miss Williams' apartment complex. She sighs, as she squeezes my hand, and on instinct, I turn my head and face her. I pull my hand away from her and she opens the door to get out. But there is just one more thing that needs clarifying. I slide out of the SUV and stop her before she heads inside, closing the door behind me. "You still have a job at Floggers if you still want it. But after tonight, our contract is void. We. Are. Done. Do you understand?"<p>

She gazes at me for a moment, then anger spreads across her face. "It's the bartender, isn't it?" she whispers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" _I'm honestly clueless._

"Ha! You're infatuated with her. I can tell. We were perfectly fine until she strutted her highly profiled ass into Floggers. She's not just new meat to the club, but to _you_ as well, isn't she?" she adds.

I don't respond to that. I just don't know what to say. I'm rendered speechless. I mean, yeah, I am attracted to Miss Steele... _a__nd yes I would love to chain her to my bed... _but the truth of the matter is that this whole conversation had absolutely nothing to do with Anastasia Steele.

She giggles, which soon turns into a gut wrenching laugh. "I knew it. You just get one glimpse of the bartender and suddenly our contract is void? So tell me, Christian, is it because of her pale complexion? Her long brown locks?"

"Stop it, Leila."

She cocks a brow, smiling at me deviously. "Did I just strike a nerve? Oh, poor Christian." she grabs the lapels of my coat, strumming her fingers up and down them. She raises up onto her toes and begins whispering in my ear, "Is she a good fuck? Has she made you scream like I have done many times before?"

That's it! I forcibly grab her wrists, pushing her back against the wall, causing her to gasp. _You wanted to play with fire, well, I'm scorching, and you're getting burned!_

"Enough!" I hiss through clenched teeth, my face merely inches away from hers, my eyes blazing in full-blown anger. My grip tightens on her wrists, which are pinned by each side of her hips.

She starts laughing. "Hmm, you know me all too well, _Sir_. I like it rough, baby. As a matter of fact, why don't we go up to my apartment and settle your frustrations in the sheets."

"I'd rather not!" I growl into her ear. "I told you, we are through." she stops her giggling as all seriousness takes over. "And to answer your question, no. Anastasia has nothing to do with my decision. Elena is sick of your attitude, as am I, and I am tired of you treating the other employees like they are beneath you. Keep it up, and you're done with Floggers, too. Don't. Fuck. With. Me! You of all people should know that I can destroy you... and I will if you so choose to breathe my name again. From now on, you will refer to me as Mr. Grey. Nothing more... nothing less. Are we clear?"

I push myself away from her, my eyes flaring, and my body is shaking in anger as I straighten my coat from her earlier fondling. I turn to get back into the vehicle when she grabs my wrist. I freeze.

"I will love you til' the day I die, Christian Grey. And like it or not, this is nowhere near over. Mark my words. You don't scare me in the slightest." she hisses and I jerk away from her grasp.

"Well, you should be." and with that, I get into the black SUV and close the door behind me. She continues to stand and stare through the tinted windows, as if she could really see me. "Escala." I snap, and Taylor instantly pulls out into the busy streets of Seattle, a city, just like New York... A city that never sleeps.

* * *

><p>I hit one of my speed-dials and he answers after the second ring. "Welch." I snap into my phone.<p>

"_Sir."_

"Get me everything you can on Leila Williams, and have it all ready to bring in to me first thing Monday morning."

"_Yes, sir, Mr. Grey."_

I hang up, pinching the bridge of my nose as I sigh. I can't believe that Leila thinks that I am sleeping with Miss Steele. As tempting as it may be, I hardly know the woman...

_Hasn't stopped you before. You've had your fair share of one-night-stands._

Yes, it's true. But still. There is something about Anastasia that makes me want to get inside of her head. I want to know her. I crave to know her. The moment I laid eyes on her I knew that I had to have her. Sadly, on my part, that's why I hired her before a proper background check. Normally I wouldn't do that.

_This is insane! _I shake my head. _What __the fuck __am I doing?__!_

I've only been around this woman for a few hours—if that—yet I'm acting like a love-struck fool.

_Love..._

Love is no longer a word in my dictionary. I've loved twice, and I'll never do it again. Love hurts too damn bad. I loved my biological mother, and she killed herself because my father left her because he didn't want me. But I must say that I am grateful for the parents who adopted me after. I do love them, and my brother, and my baby sister, too.

Then I fell in love with Leila, and she cheated on me with my own security!

If I open my heart again, I'm only putting myself into the position of having it crushed again. And I'm not about to go through that feeling again. No... if I have anything with Anastasia Steele, it will only be a contract type of relationship...

_Nothing more..._

_Nothing less..._

I pull out my phone once more.

"Welch. Hold off on the Leila project. I want you to get me information on an Anastasia Steele, and fast. I need every thing you find immediately."

"_Yes, sir!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ana POV<strong>_

_The women's wrists that are bound with red, cotton fabric are now tied behind their backs and the men are pulling their wrists towards the floor, forcing the women to arch their backs as they roll their hips on top of the men; the men running their noses up the stomachs of the women. _

_As I'm watching them, I find myself rolling my hips as well to the music, leaning back onto the bar island. Then my legs nearly give out as gray eyes meet mine... only this time, they're inches away from my blues. _

_My breath catches as I lean further back against the bar island, desperate to escape from the proximity I share with this amazingly sexy man. But no matter how hard I try, I just can't walk away. I'm trapped by his gaze. _

_It is now that I realize that not only are my hips still swaying, but his are too... against mine. And oh, does it feel good. His arms slowly wrap around my waist, and as he pulls me closer to him, my hands instinctively go to his chest. He feels so fucking good!_

_And this man wants me... he truly wants me!_

_I run my hands up his body and into his hair. And when we're about to kiss, my breath touching his, he speaks softly. "Wake up."_

"_What?" _

"_Wake up, Anabelle." he says, only this time he grabs my shoulders and shakes me. _

_What the fuck?!_

* * *

><p>I wake up to Jose shaking me. "Dammit, Anastasia. If you don't wake up, I'm grabbing a bottle of water and pouring it onto your head."<p>

"Alright! Alright! I'm awake! Damn!" I snap.

_Ugh! Why did I have to wake up now? _

"Elena and Kate will be here in 30 minutes to take you shopping. So you better get up and get ready."

_30 MINUTES?! I've slept that late? Holy shit!_

I jump up from under the covers and rush to the bathroom to shower. I can't believe that I slept so long. That's never happened to me before. _Shit! _

I turn on the water, adjusting it to my liking and quickly strip myself of my clothes. When I hop into the shower and close the curtain, Jose enters the bathroom.

"Your towels are sitting on the sink. Do you want me to grab you something to wear?" he asks.

I quickly grab my body wash, Exotic Sweet Pea, squeeze some out onto a wash cloth and lather it before washing myself. "Yeah. Please do. I want to be fully ready to head out by the time they get here. Thanks!"

After washing my hair with shampoo, the same scent as my body wash, I quickly turn off the shower and reach for a towel. I quickly dry my hair, then wrap it up in the towel before grabbing another towel to dry my body off with. I wrap the towel around my body and sprint for my bedroom.

Jose has laid out a pair of my favorite faded blue-denim skinny jeans, boot cut; a plain pale-green cotton button-up shirt with a small buttoned pocket on each breast; a pair of plain white thin heeled pumps, open-toed, and he also laid out a white lace push-up bra with matching white lace thongs. _What the hell, Jose? Ugh! I don't have time to scold him now..._

Once fully dressed, I run back into the bathroom and put on some mascara and gloss, then try to tease my hair into a wavy style. It's quite uncooperative considering I don't have time to use the hair dryer, so I settle with how it is and walk back out into the bedroom and grab my purse before heading out into the living room.

"Damn Mami, you looking fine." Jose states as I enter the living room. I can't help but smile as his compliment. "Now say 'Thank you Jose for making me look fabulous!'"

I giggle. "Thank you Jose for making me _feel _fabulous." I squeeze his hand. "Seriously, what would I do without you? And what's up with the sexy underwear? I'm going shopping, not out on a date."

Before he can respond, there's a knock at the door. "And that must be the lovely Elena Lincoln!" he says, clapping his hands together in excitement as he walks over to open the door.

"Jose." Elena greets, kissing both of his cheeks before entering. Kate is right behind her, doing the same. "Hello, Anastasia." Elena says, greeting me with a smile. I smile back, and she kisses both of my cheeks. "How are you darling?"

"Good." I say, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Hey, Ana." Kate giggles. "You and Jose ready to go?"

"Wait, you're going, too, Jose?" I turn to face him, raising a brow as one corner of my mouth starts to lift.

He rolls his eyes, grabbing his black leather jacket. "Of course! You know me, Ana. I wouldn't miss out on a day filled with shopping if my life depended on it." he smiles, and us girls giggle.

_Us girls. Hmmm... _It has a ring to it. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. And besides, who is to argue about getting new clothes?

* * *

><p>When shopping for clothes, your first thoughts are the mall, or Wal-Mart, even Sears. But in Elena's eyes, the best place to go clothing shopping is Seattle's most popular and most favorited sex store—<em>Wild At Heart—<em>out on North 11th Ave on Ballard.

The place is huge! When you first walk through the door, you see the huge selection of corsets, ripped jeans, leather wear, and underwear, all hanging up on hangers in the middle of the store, in various erotic colors. The walls are of two different erotic colors. Deep, dark purple on one side of the store, and deep, bondage red on the other side.

At the check-out counter, there are key-chains, perfumes, stockings, and different varieties of garter belts and body chains. On the right side of the counter there are various toys, chains, and cuffs—both fur and leather cuff-linked—along with various scented lubes and lotions. Next to that, there is a whole shelf of edible paints, underwear, sex books, and exotic bath salts and bubble bath gels.

In the back are shelves upon shelves of nothing but pornography DVD's and CD's with erotic music. Beside that, there is a small section of nothing but party supplies; wine flutes, sex games, penis and tit shaped lollipops, chocolates and more. The women that work here are kind, friendly, and highly helpful.

Jose takes off into the party supply section while Kate and Elena instantly start looking into the clothing racks, and me? I'm standing here like an idiot, not really sure what to do next.

"What's size are you?" Elena asks, snapping me out of the trance I was in from being in this store.

"Uhm... like a 6 or a 7." I mumble under my breath. _This is fucking insane!_

"Oh. My. God!" Kate gasps. She pulls out a Slashing Sexy black brocade over-bust corset with a fainted grunge lacy pattern all around it, 6 tiny solid steel buttons down the front, and a silk black ribbon connected at the heart-shaped top hem. I must admit that it is pretty hot, yet simple and beautiful at the same time. _I can handle wearing that..._

And then I spot the most amazingly cute jeans, and all I can think about in this moment is how badly I want them. I grab the jeans off the rack and hold them up to Elena and Kate, asking for their approval as if I was a child. The jeans are a light blue-denim with a smoky black fabric corset tie ensemble up the back and front of each upper thigh, lacing from the bend of the knee to the buttocks. _Oh, God they're gorgeous! _Both Elena and Kate look at each other, then back at me who is all giddy about the damn jeans. They both nod and I hand them to Elena to put with my lovely black corset top.

Out of nowhere, Jose appears carrying several penis shaped lollipops in his arms and I can't help the bending-your-head-back kind of laugh that escapes me from how ridiculous he looks right now. "Jose, seriously?"

"What? Jose-licious can _never_ get enough dick, baby. Ya know, maybe you should buy a few of these considering you're not getting dick any other way. Well, besides the time _we_ did it."

_Oh My Freakin' Lord... _"Jose, that was a long time ago. And I told you, I don't want to talk about it." I hiss, softly, crossing my arms.

I turn crimson at the memory, and whine in response while Blonde 1 and Blonde 2 stare at me and Jose as if we're aliens. "What?" I snap, and they burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you're definitely explaining that one, over lunch." Kate says.

"Fine." I groan in displeasure and I roll my eyes, stomping towards another rack of clothing.

* * *

><p>By the end of our '<em>lovely'<em> shopping we had hit 3 sex stores, a lingerie shop in the mall, and don't even get me started with the amazing Louboutin store we went to. That place is like a shoe-lovers heaven! Flats, Pumps, Christians, You-You's, you name it, they fucking have it. But believe me when I say this, the price-tags are friggin' nightmares! I would never be able to afford a pair of their shoes. But, Elena talked me into getting at least one pair, on her. So, I picked out a pair of Caged Christian Louboutin Stilleto high-heels with deep bondage red soles. The moment I saw them, I knew they had to be mine.

* * *

><p>Lunch was actually out of the question by the time we had finished shopping, so we decided to have an early dinner at the ART Restaurant and Bar located on Union Street at the Four Seasons Hotel. The place is completely amazing and simple. Floor to ceiling windows on one side, giving a view of the busy streets, off-white walls and ceilings, 4 black leather cushion chairs at each small rounded mahogany table. And the bar is in perfect view from the seating with it's beautiful neon purple lighting showcase of the many shapes and sizes of different glasses to drink from. The bar counter is painted white with tan polished wood trim framing it, and beige clothed patio chairs, all lined up in front of the bar.<p>

"So tell me about The Crew." I ask Kate, taking a bite of my lemon grilled salmon.

"Well, I met Elliot at Floggers. I was completely taken by him the moment I laid eyes on him, and him with me, or so he says. We was engaged 3 months after meeting. I know it seems soon, but he's it for me. He's truly the one." she giggles, taking a sip of her wine. "Elliot makes enough money off his construction company, but he wanted something fun to do on the weekends, and he was familiar with Floggers already, so he started working here with Christian."

_Tell me more about Christian..._

"Excuse me, darlings. I have a phone call to make. Won't take long." Elena interrupts, taking off towards the restroom area.

"What is Christian like?" I ask, bravely. Jose and Kate both look at me in sync as if it were a crime to have any interest in The Great Christian Grey.

"Uhm... well." Jose starts, but pauses.

"Christian is... special." Kate interjects quickly. "He's fun to hang around, but he's not very talkative."

_Hmm, how strange..._

"He's a private person, Anabelle. He doesn't talk much about himself. We've worked with the bastard for a long time, and yet we still know little to nothing about him."

"Elliot told me that they all 3 were adopted as kids. Elliot being the oldest, then Christian, and of course Mia." Kate says. "They all came from a drug addicted families. But from what El had said, Christian suffered the most. But I don't really know the details about it, don't want to, and I definitely don't bring it up around Christian."

_I'd never have known by just looking at him that he had a rough past. __This is the intimidating, smart, sexy CEO we're talking about._And deep down, I feel sad for him.

* * *

><p>We finish our meal talking about the club, and Kate told me more about the rest of the people that work there. I learned that Leila had always been a bitch to everyone around her, that it was just her nature and that I should just try and ignore her. <em>Yeah, right. Easier said than done. <em>But I will make an effort for the sake of my job. I also found out that Leila and Christian are somewhat a 'thing' right now, but from what Kate said, they're very private about it and don't want too many people to know. I kind of figured it out on my own last night when she left with him. Ethan, Kate's brother, is also involved with a Grey. Him and Mia started dating a couple of weeks after Kate and Elliot met, and, they too, are inseparable. Mia is currently in France for culinary school, which is why I haven't met her yet.

It's really sweet how close everyone is—_excluding Leila—_with each other at Floggers. Here I was thinking that this place was all about sex, which in a certain context, it is, but it's way much more than that... it's an occupation full of loving, kind people who all have their own story as to why they love the lifestyle. Kate says it's like living the best of both world's; Floggers being a way of escaping reality, and the real world just is.

The tips I made last night was a start on saving up to pay off my student loans, and then next week, I'll receive an actual check. Spring Break is three weeks away, so I need to save every penny from here up until then. I can't just let go of my dreams when I am so close to succeeding. All I can do is cross my fingers and hope for the best outcome by the time those three weeks are up.

* * *

><p>Instead of going back to the apartment with Jose, Kate invited me to get ready for work at her place over in Pike Market District. Her apartment reminds me of mine and Jose's. Simple, yet beautiful. Burgundy walls with white trim pieces all the way around the floors and ceilings, white ceiling, dark brown furniture, and apple cinnamon scented candles sitting everywhere. I sit my new clothing down next to the couch and turn back to Kate.<p>

"Can I do your hair and make-up?" she says. Honestly, I'm not a make-up kind of girl. But if it will make her feel good, then why not?

"Sure." I smile. And she squeals with delight, taking my hand and drags me into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"<em>Feels so good being bad...<em>_" _Rihanna sings as Kate and I enter the club. I'm feeling more confident than I was last night being here, and I think a little of it has to do with the fact that my new attire is making me feel that way—_and maybe the shots of Vodka I had with Kate before we left..._

I'm wearing my new black corset with the light-blue denim corset jeans with my fabulous Caged Christian Louboutins. Kate French braided my hair, starting from the left side of my head, all the way to the back of my neck and manged to somehow pin it loosely so that the rest cascades over my right shoulder in elegant curls.

The music is blaring, the club is slowly filling with desperate dancing patrons, and The Crew has disappeared into the back, more than likely preparing for tonight's entertainment.

When Leila came in, I greeted her, trying to be the nice guy, but of course she stuck her nose up and kept walking—_the bitch! _I still haven't seen Christian yet, so I assume that he was already here and is in his office.

* * *

><p>It's still a little early for the bar to fully open, so I stick with setting up glasses and flutes, and head to the back where all of the extra towels are located so that I'm fully prepared when things start getting busy. When I return back to the bar, Jose and Elliot are standing there, talking and laughing with...<em>. Hot damn!<em>

There he is. Christian Grey. _Damn, he is one fine specimen of a man._ It's also the first time I've ever seen him dress casual. He has on a nearly skin-tight, V-neck, black long-sleeve Henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of navy blue-denim, faded-at-the-knees jeans, and he's fucking barefoot! _OhMyFreakingJesus! Lord Help me now! I'm going to faint!_

"Anastasia." He greets with that low, sexy tone of his as he takes a swig of beer, and his half-smile is to die for. _Oh, I think my heart just melted... _How can this man make me feel this way?!

"Christian." I smile, going straight back to my duties at the bar. Even though my back is facing him, I can feel his panty-dropping gaze burning into my flesh. I gasp, grabbing the counter-top of the bar island as I force myself to keep focused. _But damn, it's so hard with him looking like that..._

I have to distract myself. I need to get my mind off him.

"You look mouth watering tonight, Ana." His voice is so smooth, and so close to me. I now can feel his heated breath on the back of my neck, and my body shivers by the sensual contact that controls me. I close my eyes and try to control my panting.

"Thank you." I murmur, turning around and I gasp at _how _close he truly is to me. _I swear to God if this man comes any closer to me, I'm going to fucking die!_

"Your welcome. I take it that you had a good time with Mrs. Lincoln and Kate?" he says smoothly, placing the shaft of the beer bottle to his lips, sticking his tongue out to the tip before tipping the bottle for a drink.

I nod frantically, unable to function any words. _Yep, I can see it now... Bartender has heart attack from watching the sexy, billionaire entrepreneur drink his beer... OH MY LAWD!_

It's getting pretty hot in here now. I need air._ Oh, God... I need effin' air! _

"Anabelle!" Jose shouts over the music. _Thank you Jesus! _I look over Christian's shoulder at Jose and he's out on the dance floor, waving for me to go out there with him. "I'm getting ready to play our jam! Come dance with me like old times! It's not the same without you." _Are. You. Serious?!_

But if I don't go, then Christian may think that I'm some party-pooper or something. _Ugh! Do I go out there, or stay here next to sexy-proximity man?_ I think I'll go with option one!

I toss my towel down onto the counter and exit from behind the bar, clinking the whole way over to Jose. _When did Kate and Ethan come out here? _They're dancing too. By the time I reach Jose, the song changes. It's genre lies in the Hip-Hop section-totally takes me back to high school-and the beat is hypnotizing. Sort of hard _not_ to dance to it.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I giggle as Jose does his 'come hither' motion. I sigh, shrug and begin dancing towards him, swaying my hips back and forth to the beat and my hands are in the air on each side of my face, Jose matching my moves. I spin, my back facing Jose's front and Kate jumps in front of me, doing her own moves.

_Hell Yes!_

"_You can do it, put yo' back into it..." _and I do... I lean back against Jose and grind against him, just like I did at our homecoming. My thumbs are hooked inside the waistband of my jeans as I roll my hips.

"_I can do it, put yo' ass into it..." _Jose pushes himself against me, grabbing my hips and spinning me to face him. With his hands still on my hips, I place my right hand onto his chest and I walk him backwards, popping my shoulders as I strut across the floor. We're both smiling idiots, but I don't really care. I'm having the time of my life, not thinking about graduating from WSU, or about my student loans, not even about the sex God that I _know_ is watching us right now. In this moment I feel care-free, like a teenager at the prom with her best friends.

I turn towards Kate, lunging toward her as she leans back, then she reciprocates the same move. I realize that this is the final move to the chorus, and when I spin around, Jose is no longer there. _And where the fuck is Kate? _

Instead, Christian Grey is stalking his way towards me, cutting in and out of gyrating bodies. I decide to just go with the music and continue dancing, despite the intimidation radiating off this beautiful man in front of me. He smiles then grabs my hips, pulling me towards him. I smile back shyly as my hands go up into my hair and we twist and grind our fronts against each other.

_Jesus, this man can move!_

Once I think that the dance is over, Christian spins me around, my back pressed against his front, and I push my ass back against him as I roll my hips slowly. He grabs my wrists with strong, long-fingered hands, and raises my arms up above my head and around the back of his neck, grinding into me—_hard. _He places his hands onto my hips, his fingertips sending shockwaves throughout my body. I moan softly by how amazing this man feels behind me, and I just... snap.

_"Put yo' back into it..."_

I swivel my hips in a circular motion against him. The electric charge is becoming more intense now. And I actually love how it feels.

_"Put yo' ass into it..."_

I drop to the floor, and slowly bring my ass back up, trailing it up his legs and back against his now hard erection. _Oh, God. We need to stop this! _I think I hear him hiss, and I can't help but smile at the fact that I'm making him feel this way. I grind back into him again, placing my hands on top of his, which are still on my hips and am rewarded with a soft groan.

"Do that again, Anastasia, and I will fuck you right here in the middle of the dance floor, and I don't care who sees us." he whispers into my ear, and I freeze. _Yep, it's time to stop._ I don't even know why we even danced this long._ Shouldn't we all be doing something productive here?_

I turn to face him. "You shouldn't say things like that, Mr. Grey."

He raises a brow, smiling seductively at me. "And why not?"

"Because, for one, you are my boss. Secondly, we don't even know each other, and I'm not a one night stand type of girl. And third, I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that." I say that last sentence, nodding my head behind him towards an arms-crossed, pissed off Leila. "Thanks for the dance, Christian." I smile, turning on my heels and head back towards the bar. _Jesus, the things this man does to me! _

Besides, I need a drink. Because after a dance like that, I doubt that I'll be avoiding Christian Grey anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**I know it may have been a little boring, but this was mainly a filler chapter, getting to know the characters a little better, etc. Anyways, check out the Pinterest page, I finally got the hang of it and have been posting a lot lol. <strong>_

_**Floggers Pinterest: pinterest dot com / tiffylynn1990 / floggers -fanfic /**_

_**FanFiction does not allow sites to be posted on here, so if the link didn't show up, you can email me at tiffylynn1990 at gmail dot com, or send me a tweet/DM on twitter under TiffanyNida69. Make sure you take out the spaces and replace the word "dot" with a . Reviews are welcome! Thanks so much!**_


	5. Ch 5 - What's Your Poison?

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Synopsis<strong>**:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: First of all, I want to apologize for the wait. I have been so busy with my children—especially since school has been out due to the winter storm we have received here in Virginia—and I have no internet access at home. I normally update when I go out for coffee, so that being said, I want to apologize. I will, however, let you know if I cannot meet the deadline of Tuesday's update. **

**I want to make some adjustments known. I changed Jose's name back to Rodriguez because it sounds better than what I had chose lol. I also changed the Synopsis because while I've been writing this fic, I totally went a different route than what it had originally said lol therefore, it changed to go with the story. Anyways...**

**I've received lots of questions and I know I should answer ALL of them, but I'm not. Why? Because I do not want to reveal to much in my Author's Note AND I want you all to be able to say (at some point) the following expressional quotes:**

**-Oh damn!**

**-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH DOING?!**

**-Help me Jesus!**

**-OMG THAT WAS HOT! (which was already used by a lot of you already lol)**

**-I think I just died.**

**-YES! YESSSSSSS!**

**-NOOOOOOOOO!**

**-Asfkj! (Alien for WTF?!)**

**-Maybe! Maybe! Perhaps! **

**Etc...**

**I will, however, answer questions that I know I can. Here are a few:**

**-Yes, this chapter starts out in CG POV ;) **

**-Yep, Leila introduced Christian to the lifestyle WHILE they were together as a couple. I know that a lot of you hate me for putting him in a relationship before meeting Ana, but hey, there is a purpose for it. I want him familiar with love, and when I say that he 'loved' Leila, I use that word lightly BECAUSE I hate the effin bitch myself, hence why she is my villain—yes, villain—in my story. I am as much of a AnaChris shipper as the next guy, but I ask for a little patience because we will get there eventually. **

**-This is not answering a question, but it is me admiring a phrase that was used for expressing how one of my reviewers felt about ch. 4, and I quote "Holy crap on a cracker that was hot!" I know I PM'd you, but I had to share it! It totally cracked me up! LMAO! Loved how you said that.**

**-I love strong Ana too, but just like the rest of the world, she will be vulnerable at some points of the story. XOXO!**

**-Yes Christian should have shouted "That's NOT my girlfriend." We should just slap him on the back of the head for that, shouldn't we? Lmao! Anyways, the best excuse for NOT having him say that is he too, like Ana, is going to be vulnerable at some points and remember this too, he was just grinding up against her and he IS kind of horny at the moment. Why kill the erection with a conversation about his ex? Lol. **

**-I can't tell you which security member Leila slept with yet. That will all be revealed in a future chapter ;)**

**-I will reveal how Leila talked him into the lifestyle in a future chapter.**

**-Ana has not graduated yet, so she has never met Elena before in the flesh. She has heard about her, but not met her until she started working at Floggers.**

**AND NOW... I bring you my favorite FSOG stories/authors:**

**-DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS—Seduced by the Senator by DC DIRTY SECRETS **

**-Untouched by Hannaho92 **

**-A Rose In Bloom by GreyshadesofSteel**

**-Blank Space by Lost By Words **

**-Fifty shades of lust and love by DoctorLady **

**and many more that I love, but these lovely stories just received the shoutout! WHOO! Oh, before I forget, the songs used in the last chapter were "S&M" by Rihanna and "You Can Do It" by Ice Cube.**

**Special thanks to GreyShadesofSteele for helping me with this chapter. I have to be honest... I had went so long without writing that I actually placed myself into writer's block and that is NO FUN! Thank you sooooooo much darling! Anyways, let's get to the story. XOXO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5—What's Your Poison?<strong>_

_**Christian POV**_

"Grey!" I snap into my phone as I enter my office at Floggers, closing the door behind me.

"Mr. Grey, sir. It's Welch. I'm calling in regards to Miss Anastasia Steele."

_Damn, that was fast. _It's only been a few hours since I last spoke with the man. See, this is why I hired him._ This is why I kept the bastard around. _"Yes, I assume you have everything I've asked for?"

The line goes quiet.

"You _do_ have the report I've asked for, correct?" I ask once more.

He sighs and I hear a rustle of paper in the background. "Yes, sir. But I must warn you that some of this information is a little disturbing."

_Disturbing? _"How so?" I question. He sighs again. _I hate when he acts like this. _I know he's trying to hide something from me. _But what? Surely it isn't that bad..._"Just fax it to me here at the club. I'll decide what's disturbing and what's not." I give Welch the fax number and instantly start receiving the fax.

Once the machine stops, I hear Welch sigh heavily once more. "That's all of it, sir."

"Thank you." I say before hanging up. I grab the small pile of papers and begin my research into Miss Steele.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Name:<span> Anastasia Rose Steele **_

_**Date of Birth: September 12, 1990**_

_**Address: Violett Apartements on Melrose in Seattle. Currently has a roommate, sole namely Jose Alec Rodriguez (2010—Present).**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Mother:<strong>_

_**-Carla Mae Morton**_

_**Date of Birth: May 22, 1970**_

_**-M: Stephen James Morton; (July 2014—present); Married.**_

_**-M: Raymond Bruce Steele; (April 2000—2013); Divorced.**_

_**-M: Franklin Allen Lambert; (January 1991—1992); Widowed.**_

_**Mother's Address:**_

_**-Carter Street in Savannah, Georgia.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>-Father:<strong>_

_**-Raymond Bruce Steele (Stepfather)**_

_**Date of Birth: September 20, 1968**_

_**-M: Carla Mae Steele; (April 2000—2013); Divorced.**_

_**Father's Address:**_

_**-876 5th Street, Montesano, Washington.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Siblings:<strong>_

_**-Derek Lee Steele (Step-brother)**_

_**Date of Birth: December 5, 1988**_

_**-M: N/A**_

_**Siblings Address:**_

_**Washington State Prison; currently served 7 years out of a 10 year sentence.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Education:<strong>_

_**-Washington State University (Current Student).**_

_**-West Seattle High School**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Occupancy:<strong>_

_**-Floggers (bartender) Current Job.**_

_**-The Grill at WSU (cashier; cook) Current Job.**_

_**-Clayton's Hardware (customer service) No longer employed.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Interests:<strong>_

_**Reading. Dancing. Swimming. Cooking.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Religion:<strong>_

_**None specified.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Relationship Status:<strong>_

_**N/A**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sexual Preferences:<strong>_

_**N/A**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Health History:<strong>_

_**-2004:**_

_**-May:**_

_**Broken ankle. Injury sustained by car accident with Mother. **_

_**-2006:**_

_**-December:**_

_**Violently ill with the flu.**_

_**-2008:**_

_**-July:**_

_**-Three cracked ribs; contusions on both wrists, and both ankles. **_

_**-Subject sustained a minor head injury through blunt force. **_

_**-High count of bruises branded the subject in numerous places of the body. **_

_**-Rape kit was conducted; Results came back negative. **_

_**(FINAL REPORT)—Subject was found gagged, shackled and/or chained to assailants bed. Appeared to be in distress, and held against her will. Charges were pressed against the assailant from the hospital. Subject is to remain under our care for 24 hours before being released.**_

* * *

><p><em>Holy FUCK with a capital F-U-C-K! <em>This woman has one fucked up past. And the worst part about it is, that I have conducted similar assaults to women upstairs, in this very club... _and inside the playroom of my penthouse at Escala._

I fall back into my chair, staring at the paperwork in front of me. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about this—I mean I hardly know the woman—but something deep inside of me goes...cold.

_Shocked..._

_Guilty..._

_Confused..._

_Angry..._

_and even sadness..._

I'm shocked because this woman appeared to be happy.

I feel guilty that I had even looked at her bitter past, and opened the door to something I honestly don't know anything about.

I'm confused because I want to know more about it. About her. Anastasia.

I feel angry because I am just like the person who did this to her.

And I'm sad... _Sad? Christian Grey doesn't do sad! _But I am. Sad that she had to go through such terror. Her innocence doesn't deserve to be put through that type of treatment.

_But you wanted to put her through that type of treatment, Grey..._

No, not anymore. I couldn't. It's simply impossible. I just need to keep my distance. She doesn't need a monster like me in her life and I don't deserve her innocence.

_Why do I even care? How can someone I do not know consume me so? _

I finally stand, leaving the document sitting on my desk as I open a bottle of Scotch and poutr myself a glass. _Man, I'm losing my ever loving mind! How can one girl fuck with me on levels so deep? _I need to get a grip. I need a new sub. Perhaps that is my way out. Perhaps that will help me to stay away from Ana besides in a professional manner._ I mean, we can be professional, right?_

_Of course you can! You are Christian Fucking Grey! You can do anything!_

"Knock-Knock." I hear Elena say as she knocks onto the door. She peeps her head inside, smiling as always.

"What's up?" I murmur, throwing my head back and drinking whats left of my Scotch. I remember that Ana's background check is still spread out onto my desk and I quickly pick up the paperwork and place them into her file, putting it away. I take a seat and begin removing my shoes.

"Well, I'm here to remind you that you the dancers are expected on stage within the hour and I have to be upstairs in VIP, so I need you to sort of take things over down here while I'm gone. I shouldn't be long. I just have a session in..." she looks at her watch, "...20 minutes and I have to get ready." she takes a deep breath and sighs heavily.

I roll my eyes, fully aware that she can't see me do it, as I pull my tie loose. "Sure. So I'm not entertaining tonight?"

"Nope. You can just sit back and relax tonight. Think of it as vacation with pay." she laughs. I try to smile, but it just doesn't reach my eyes. "What's the matter, Christian? You seem pretty tense. Is it Leila?"

_Leila. Not exactly... _"She's part of it. But no. Leila is the least of my worries. It's just been a long day." I murmur unfastening my belt. "Do you mind? I'm trying to change into something more comfortable here." I add.

She sighs again. "Sure thing. Have fun, darling." and with that, she walks out.

* * *

><p>I walk out onto the main floor. Jose and Elliot are standing by the bar, drinking beer and chatting.<p>

_Where's Anastasia?_

"Want a beer, bro?" Elliot asks, grabbing another bottle and handing it to me. _Already had a Scotch, Grey. Watch it!_

_What's one beer?_

"Thanks." I mutter taking the beer. Jose and Elliot have become suspiciously quiet, as if they were a couple of school girls, sharing secrets.

Then there she is...

_Anastasia._

_Dammit, this is going to be harder than I thought..._

I nearly choke on the swig before swallowing when she appears from the back in her tight black corset top—_which is pushing those delectable tits up as if __it's __an offering of sorts—_with some sexy pair of jeans. And don't get me started with the heels. _Damn... she is one fine piece of flesh._

I can feel my jeans tighten and the room suddenly feels smaller. Hotter even.

Beads of sweat form on my forehead and my body is on fire. _How can I be professional with her if she is going to be walking around here like that?! _

_Oh, have mercy!_

"Anastasia." I greet her, and in this moment, I realize that Elliot and Jose have begun silently laughing..._at me? Anastasia? WTF?!_

"Christian." she nods. _Oh, God, the way she says my name... _Bet I could make her say it a hell of a lot better. _Fuck! I could do things to make her scream it! _

It takes everything in me to not grab her by the wrist and take her to the back of the club and fuck the living daylights out of her. But I am in control. _I am Christian Grey..._

I swallow hard and direct my gaze toward the hysterical men standing next to me. _Was I that obvious? _"What's so funny?" I ask. They stop laughing.

"Oh, nothin'." Elliot says.

"Nuttin' at all, boss." Jose says clearing his throat as he takes another swig of his beer. "Welp," he adds, sitting his empty bottle down onto the bar, "I'm going to have the DJ play something worth listening to. Catch ya' later, bitches." and Jose takes off.

I turn my gaze back to Ana and I'll be damned if my eyes don't dart to her ass.

_Stop it, Grey! You're losing the battle here!_

Fuck the damn battle! I lost it the moment I laid eyes on her.

_But what about her past? _

I can be gentle. I can show her how pleasurable this lifestyle can be. And it's not like I would hurt her... _well, I wouldn't do anything that she didn't want me to. _And I sure as hell wouldn't inflict any pain that I know she couldn't handle.

_Jesus! _

I want her...

* * *

><p>I make my move and begin stalking towards her, her back facing me. No matter how many times I have told myself tonight that having her as my sub is completely out of the question—after seeing what lies in her past—I just. Can't. Help. Myself!<p>

Her body tenses and I know that she knows I'm there. In fact, I'm so close that I can feel that familiar electricity that shocks me senseless every time we are near each other. Her breathing increases and so does her heart beat. I can tell by the way her artery pulses in the side of her neck. _Fuck! __Is it possible that she wants me just as badly? _Guess we'd better put her to the test.

"You look mouth watering tonight, Ana." I say low and sensually.

_Strike one! _Her body trembles and I know that I'm getting to her. She faces me, then thanks me and I can't help the devious grin that forms on my face as I gaze into her beautiful blue orbs.

"Your welcome. I take it that you had a good time with Mrs. Lincoln and Kate?" I ask smoothly, placing the shaft of the beer bottle to my lips, sticking my tongue out to the tip before tipping the bottle for a drink.

_Strike two! _She nods frantically as her chest rises and falls in pants. _Fuck!_

"Anabelle!" _Jose-cock-blocking-son-of-a-fucking-bitch! DAMMIT! _

Anastasia looks relieved and suddenly my hard-on goes limp. _I was right there... right fucking there!_

I almost had her. _Damn! Damn! DAMN!_

Obviously, this arrangement is not meant to be...

* * *

><p>"So what's with you and Rookie?" Elliot says as I lean back against the bar, watching Jose and Anastasia dance. <em>And boy, can she dance...<em>

"Nothing." I shrug. "Why do you ask?" I take my last swig and sit down my bottle, rolling up my sleeves. My eyes are still glued on _her_.

"Well, brother, it's actually kind of obvious that you both have a thing for each other. I can tell by the way you look at her, and she towards you."

_So it's true... I'm drooling over Steele and every one can see it._

"I think you are imagining things, El. Anastasia and I have nothing going on between us, if that is what you mean. We're just friends, is all." I try my tone for impassive. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go dance with my _friend_." I smile deviously at Elliot.

He pats me on the back. "Go get her tiger." he chuckles.

* * *

><p>As I force my way through the crowd, my eyes not once leaving Ana's sexy body. Jose and Kate glance in my direction and know what to do instantly. <em>They know <em>_exactly __who I'm coming out here for._ And once she turns into my direction, our eyes lock and she instantly looks nervous. The song isn't of my taste, but it has a great beat to it and as long as I can dance with Ana, then fuck the damn music.

She continues her dance and I have to restrain myself from fucking her here and now. _Oh, dear God, this woman is going to be the death of me... _

I smile, grabbing her hips and I yank her delicious hot, sweaty body over to me until we're plush against each other, grinding our fronts together. _Fuck. Me. Sideways! _The friction feels so good and that electric pull grips me by the neck and chokes me. My pants are strained by my rock-solid erection and I feel myself losing control slowly.

I spin her around, needing more friction before I rip through my jeans and oh, does it. Feel. Good. She begins rolling her hips, pushing her ass against me even harder and I think I'm going to explode. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take. I feel like I'm going to die, _but what a way to go! _

I can't hold back any longer. _Fuck!_ I grab her wrists and raise her arms up around my neck and grind into her ass with my erect member..._hard. _

_Oh, fuck me! _She just moaned. I felt the vibration through her shuddering body, and that's it. _Strike. Fucking. Three!_

She drops to the floor and rises, rubbing her ass hard against me and I can't help the groan that escapes my mouth. I want her..._NOW!_ "Do that again, Anastasia, and I will fuck you right here in the middle of the dance floor, and I don't care who sees it." I hiss into her ear.

She stops dancing and pulls away from me, turning to face me. "You shouldn't say things like that, Mr. Grey." she mutters, gazing into my eyes.

_Really, now? _"And why not?" I respond, raising a brow at her.

"Because, for one, you are my boss." _And your point? _"Secondly, we don't even know each other..." _Oh, but I know more about you now than I did an hour ago, Miss Steele..._ "and I'm not a one night stand type of girl." _You can be a third, a fourth, and a twentieth night stand if you want to be._ "And third, I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that." she says, using her chin to point towards Leila, whom is standing across the room behind me, glaring at me as if I had committed a crime. _She's not my fucking anything anymore... _

But before I can say anything, Anastasia adds, "Thanks for the dance, Christian." and walks towards the bar.

_Fuck! _"She's not my girlfriend!" I shout over the loud music at Ana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ana's POV<strong>_

_Did he really just say what I think he just said? _"What?" I shout back over my shoulder as I continue to head towards the bar. Once inside, I grab a wine glass and prepare to pour myself a drink. I freeze, staring at the empty glass. _Perhaps something a little stronger, but not too strong? _

_Hell yes!_

I put the wine glass back and grab a shot glass. I grab the Vodka bottle and pour myself a shot, slinging it back the moment I'm done pouring. Christian is sitting on one of the stools, gazing at me, and I honestly don't know how long he'd been sitting there watching me.

I honestly don't care at the moment, and besides, the bar is slowing down anyways. I pour another shot and down it just as fast as the first.

"So, Mr. Grey... What's your poison?" I say, leaning onto the bar.

"Leila..." he mumbles.

_What? _"Excuse me?"

"Leila. She's not my girlfriend and hasn't been for quite some time." he says all serious.

_Wow. __So they were together, just not anymore. How lovely. _And oddly, I feel slightly jealous and relieved at the same time."Is Vodka okay with you?" I ask, trying to ignore what he's said.

"She. Is. _Not_. My. Girlfriend." he repeats with venom.

"I heard you the first time. Vodka or something else?" I press.

"A bottle of water will be fine for me, thank you." he murmurs.

I shrug, kneeling down to grab a bottle of water, then stand and sit it down in front of him. I grab the Vodka bottle once more, pouring myself another shot, and I sling it back, slamming the tiny glass back down before returning the bottle of liquor back onto the shelf. Christian just sits there... staring at me. He doesn't even take his eyes off of me when he takes a drink of his water. _Jeez!_

"We need to talk, Anastasia."

"Shouldn't you be practicing your recital or something right now?" I ask when I realize that Jose and the others have disappeared once again.

"Nope. Elena said she didn't need me tonight. So, here I am."

"Here you are." I mock, cocking my head to one side, smiling. But my smile is short lived when Leila appears out of nowhere.

"Christian. Darling." she says, kissing his cheek and he tenses. "We're on in five." she adds, smiling at him, then glaring at me as if I was a deranged mutant of sorts.

"Leila." he hisses, glaring at her as he pushes her hand away as she tries to caress his face. "Back. The. Fuck. Off." he warns. _And that is my cue to walk away..._

"I'll just, uhm... I'll be in the back. I'm taking my break." I stumble through my words as I lay my bar towel down and exit the bar area.

* * *

><p>Instead of going to the back, I head for the front exit of the club. <em>I just need some air<em>... And finally, I'm there. I'm sucking in the cool breeze as if it was my last. God, does it feel good. I plop down onto a nearby wooden park bench and lean my head back, closing my eyes as the sweet spring air takes my body over. I feel a hell of a lot lighter now, not to mention, less faint, and less irritated. I swear, Leila's presence is an unwelcome one, and the only reason I've jumped to say something about how she's been glaring at me like her last meal, is because I work with the bitch...and of course, Christian.

_How did he end up with someone as vile and rude as Leila? What the hell is—or I should say, was—he thinking? _I mean, yeah, she's attractive, but there is more to life than just looks.

_Pfft! Tell your own self that, Steele! _My subconscious snarls at me. _So far the only thing you're familiar with when it comes to Grey is his sexy, hot looks!_

Oh, shut the fuck up!

I sit up, laying my head down into my hands and I sigh heavily. _Why do I even care? _This is ridiculous.

And something inside of me tells me to look up. I have no idea why, but suddenly I raise my head and I gasp as the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

_Can it be? Oh, no! _I blink several times—in case my eyes are playing tricks on me—as I gaze directly across the street from where I'm sitting. _Oh, fuck! Derek! He's here! But how?_

A bus drives by as I rub my eyes, attempting to blame my eyes once more or maybe even my brain for playing games with me. And in the blink of an eye, he's gone. Poof! Vanished! _Maybe my eyes are playing tricks with me. _After all, I did have a few shots of Vodka, and I may not have drunk enough to be drunk, but I may have consumed enough to hallucinate. Oh, well.

I shake my head and begin laughing. _This is crazy. He's in prison for fuck's sake!_

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, I'd made well over 200 in tips alone. <em>Sounds crazy, I know. I'm just as shocked as the next guy. <em>I suppose the patrons get thirstier when the dancers are performing, who knows. But I can't really complain too much. That's more money to go towards my college finances.

After cleaning the bar and clearing out the register, I place the money into the red zip-up bag and head towards Christian's office. I hadn't seen him since the whole Leila at the bar issue.

I knock on his door and wait for a response, but get none. I knock again, but am interrupted by a tear-stained Leila and she scoffs.

"Well, Newbie, I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds." she snarls at me before taking off to God only knows where. I push the door the rest of the way open and find Christian sitting on the edge of his desk with a tumbler at hand, half-full with what I assume is Scotch.

"Christian?" I step forward slightly, not really sure of where I should be at the moment.

"Please, Miss Steele... Have a seat." he mutters, swallowing what's left in his glass before taking a seat himself. "There is something that I wanted to discuss with you. In private."

"Ooookay." I say as I sit down where this all began. A ping of some unknown emotion strikes me, and my stomach twists as my heart races. _Have I done something wrong?_

"Miss Steele."

"Ana." I correct him.

"Anastasia." he says. "I want to let you know that I run background checks on those who work for me."

I giggle. "Yes, Mister Grey. I am highly aware of that."

He looks up at me, and pulls out a file, laying it down onto the desk. He opens it, still gazing at me, and pulls out a sheet of paper and slides it over to me. _Something tells me that I am not going to like the outcome of this conversation._

I glance over the paperwork and immediately drop the paper as I stand, covering my mouth. "H-H-How did you?"

"Find out? Easy. I have once of the best men for the job. I don't hire amateurs, Miss Steele. These people that are a part of my security team are simply the best in Washington State, and maybe even the USofA. " he says taking a stand and he walks over towards me, leaning back against his desk, his arms crossed.

I lay the red bag down onto his desk as tears threaten my eyes. _I can't go back there. I won't! _I clear my throat, and a sudden ping of anger slits through me like a knife. "But these are personal medical records, Christian. Records from when I was nearly 18!"

"Okay, well, I run _thorough_ background checks on my employees. That's how I got this." I've learned over the years to keep close watch on the people around me. Although, nothing bad came back, and honestly, I'm shocked that this had even popped up. I had no idea, Anastasia. You just seemed so... I don't know. Innocent? I never would have guessed that something so harsh had happened to you."

I am stunned. I can't even get an edge worth out of my mouth.

"You suffered quite a bit, Miss Steele. Right now, I am trying to get a better understanding of what happened."

"No, what you're doing is invading people's privacy and using work as an excuse to get there, Mr. Grey, and I am just not having it!" I hiss as my voice finally returns. I begin stalking towards him. "I am not interested in telling you, nor the drunken homeless man on the corner of this block a single word of my past. Because that is exactly what it is, _my_ _past._ And frankly, I would appreciate it if this subject was never brought back up again." We are now nose to nose. "The Ana you read about died a long time ago. This," I say pointing towards myself, "is the reborn version of something greater than that 17 year old girl. And I will. Not. Go. Back. There!"

"Ana—"

"Hard limit, Mr. Grey. I'm sure that is a term you know _very_ well." I interrupt him.

He stands straight up, glaring down at me. His eyes have gone three shades darker. "Are you finished, Miss Steele?"

I shrug, crossing my arms. _Dammit I'm so pissed off... _"Yes." I whisper.

Suddenly he cups my face and crushes his lips against mine. I squeal in protest. _This isn't how it's supposed to be, is it? This can't be happening! _He's my boss for God's sake! And his ex-girlfriend is his dance partner.

_But this feels so good... _My body defies me and i begin kissing back. My hands end up in his hair and his end up on my hips, pulling me closer to him.

_This isn't happening... It CAN'T happen! This is so wrong in so many ways..._

I finally gain back my senses as I push him back and slap him loudly across the face. "How dare you take advantage of me!" I whisper.

"Wow." he breathes. He actually looks drunk.

I scoff to his reaction. Definitely not what I had expected, and once again, I'm rendered speechless. Grabbing the door knob, I yank it open and pause. It's as if I want to say something more, but I can't find the words.

"Wait! Anastasia, please." he finally says, and since my voice has failed me once more, I sigh and leave.

_Oh God! What have I done? _

I sprint towards the bar, in need of a drink as I ask myself the usual bar tending question. _What's your poison, Anastasia?_

I touch my lips, feeling the soft swelling after affects from kissing Christian.

_It's him... Christian Grey is my new found poison. _And now I have to figure out whether or not_ this_ Snow White is going to be dumb enough to bite into the apple again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Sorry for the rustiness. I'm a little off : I knownit was shorter, but i have to stop it there lol. I get this way when I haven't written in a while. Oh well. Lol. Again, special thanks to GreyShadesofSteele for helping me through this chapter. Reviews my darlings! XOXOXO!****_


	6. Date Night Well, Morning

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Synopsis<strong>**:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So, I want to say that I am sorry for the late update. I am currently snowed in and unable to get out to update at all - hence why I am updating by my phone. Please excuse any errors as there will probably be more than what I usually leave behind since I am writing this on my cell. I will try to go back and fix any mistakes as I can. **

**I am completely blown away with the amount of favs/follows on this story and the awesome reviews keep coming as well. THANK YOU! **

**I wanted to clear something up before I continued writing. Some have PM'd/reviewed asking why I make Ana dance like a skank. Well, I honestly don't know how to answer that other than saying that I wanted to. I dance like that and it doesn't make me a slut. Well, okay, maybe it does but that is besides the point lol. I like dancing like that ONLY with my husband so if I am slut for dancing like that with my husband, than I'm a slut ;) **

**Thank you anyways for asking. Enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6—Date Night...Well, Morning.<strong>_

_**Christian POV**_

"A word, Miss Williams. _Now!" _I hiss into Leila's ear after her performance on stage. Without waiting for her response, I grab her by the bend of her elbow and drag her into my office.

Once the door is closed, she leans back onto it, with one of her most devious of smiles. "In need of a quickie, darling?" she murmurs, untying her black sleeveless wrap dress.

I place my hands onto hers to stop her. "For fucks sake, Leila. Have you no dignity?"

She narrows her eyes at me, releasing her grip on the tie of her dress, and pushes past me to grab the bottle of Scotch from my desk. She walks towards the mini-bar built into my bookcase and grabs a glass. "So," she sighs, "if you're not looking to lay me out on this desk and fuck my brains out, then why am I here?" she hisses, taking a drink as she leans against my desk.

I smile angrily. "Pushing you're bare tits onto my happily engaged brother on backstage isn't good enough reason, Miss Williams?"

"Jealous?" she smirks, taking another drink. Her eyes are still glued on me.

"Not in the least little bit, Leila. I've told you, we're through. What you've done was completely unacceptable, as well as unprofessional and you owe Elliot and Kate an apology."

She scoffs, giggling. "Over my dead body." she whispers with a smile.

I walk up to her, and she gasps once we're nose to nose. I look over her body, down then back up in disgust. "That can easily be arranged, Miss Williams."

She blinks rapidly, cocking her head back in bitter shock. "Are you threatening me, Mr. Grey?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here, causing a riot between my brother and his soon-to-be wife? I warned you, Leila. And now, I'm cutting all ties with you. As unfortunate as it is to say, because you have been one of my best dancers..." I lean in closer, and she closes her eyes—I assume she thinks I'm going to kiss her—but I stop once my lips are breaths away from her ear, "You. Are. Fired!" I hiss in a whisper.

I push past her and head over to my filing cabinet, where I pull out Miss Williams' file. This is a bittersweet moment. I'm glad to be rid of the bitch, but at the same time, Floggers is now minus one dancer.

"You can't do this to me! You're supposed to be a silent partner, which means you have no right. Elena runs the show here." she yells, forcibly pushing me with her hands.

_What the fuck?! _

I close my eyes and begin to count to ten.

_One... Two... Three..._

"Christian, please! This club means everything to me." she begs. I sit down at my desk and continue to pull out her paperwork, trying real hard to ignore her before I completely snap.

_Four... Five... Six..._

"You're a monster! A vile, cruel monster whom only thinks of himself!" she hisses. She's probably right. It's not the first time a woman has told me this information. I mean after all, I am pretty heartless. Special Thanks to Leila and her new-found lover, which was part of my security team.

_Seven... Eight... Nine..._

"I'll ruin you, Christian Grey, and everyone that stands in my way!"

_TEN! _

I jump out of my chair, slinging it backwards as I slowly, yet venomously stalk the vicious woman in front of me. Her gasp and steps back tell me she saw my dark, deadly glare. _Yes, Dominant Christian is in the house, plus five. _

Once I have her backed up against the wall, her chest begins to move to match her rapid breathing, in what? Fear? _Good, she should be afraid me!_ I cross my arms and raise a brow, as my head cocks to one side. "This has nothing to do with your love for the club. It's the fact that you have completely lost control over me and your desperate to get it all back."

I smirk as she flinches. Then the next few sentences fall off my tongue, venomously, "Let me make myself clear. One. Last. Time, Leila! You and I are nothing more than acquaintances with an unfortunate past. The only good thing that came from our relationship was the control you gave to me."

She raises a brow, all fear has disappeared as she gives me the exact same gaze as I give to her. "You're exactly right, Christian. I made you..." she takes a step closer to me and brushes her lips against mine, causing my blood to boil even further. "And I will break you. You better remember that." she hisses before pushing past me.

"Break me?" I chuckle before she makes it fully to the door. I turn to face her, as she has turned to face me. "Not even your stupid affair with Samantha Prescott broke me, Leila. As a matter of fact," I add stepping closer to her until she is pinned against the door, "_That_ is what made me who I am today. Nobody... and I do mean no-damn-body can break the _new_ and _improved _Christian Grey. Now get the fuck out of my office and stay the hell away from me."

She's silent as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. My heartless ego forces me to smile. "Hmm. Looks who's broken now."

Suddenly, I'm pulled back to reality when there is a knock at my door. Leila makes no attempt to move. "Out." I growl low.

On the second knock, she turns on her heels and snaps open the door. I return to my desk, sitting on it and grab Leila's unfinished drink and try to shake off this headache that she left behind.

"Christian?" I look up and there she is. Anastasia and all of her beauty. She looks quite confused, but I guess I can't blame her.

"Please, Miss Steele... Have a seat." I mutter, swallowing what's left in my glass before taking a seat at my desk. "There's something that I wanted to discuss with you. In private."

"Ooookay." she says. She sits down in front of my desk, just like she did when I first took the pleasure of interviewing her. She looks a bit worried.

"Miss Steele." I begin.

"Ana." she corrects me.

"Anastasia." I say. I actually prefer that over Ana or Miss Steele. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. "I want to let you know that I run background checks on those who work for me."

She giggles. _What a lovely sound... _"Yes, Mister Grey. I'm highly aware of that."

I sit up slightly and pull out her file, laying it down onto the desk, opening it. I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. _Hot damn, she's beautiful!_

I pull out a sheet of paper and slide it over to her across the desk and wait for her to take the bait. If anything, I'm hoping she tells me about what happened to her and who did it. I would love to be able to face the motherfucker that did this to her; although, it's quite obvious who _did_ do it. I had put two and two together earlier.

She glances over the paperwork and I simply wait.

_Keep going down, Miss Steele..._

_On down..._

_Keep reading a little bit further..._

Suddenly, her expression changes to a combination of fear, anger, hurt, and sadness. She snaps her head up, glaring at me.

_Bingo!_

"H-H-How did you?"

"Find out? Easy. I have once of the best men for the job. I don't hire amateurs, Miss Steele. These people that are a part of my security team are simply the best in Washington State, and maybe even the US of A."

I stand, walking over in front of my desk, hoping that she starts talking about the assault. I cross my arms and lean back onto the mahogany surface, and soon, I regret even showing her the paperwork when tears stain her eyes.

"But these are personal medical records, Christian. Records from when I was nearly 18!" she snaps.

_Alright, she's a little upset...understandable._

"Okay, well, I run _thorough_ background checks on my employees. That's how I got this." I murmur. She goes silent, still glaring at me with tear stained eyes. "You suffered quite a bit, Miss Steele. Right now, I am trying to get a better understanding of what happened." I add.

"No, what you're doing is invading people's privacy and using work as an excuse to get there, Mr. Grey, and I am just not having it!" she hisses.

_Okay, maybe she's a little more than just upset... _but dammit does she look hot while angry.

She gets out of her chair and stalks toward me. I swallow hard at the close proximity between us. "I am not interested in telling you, nor the drunken homeless man a single word of my past. Because that is exactly what it is, _my_ _past._ And frankly, I would appreciate it if this subject was never brought back up again." We are now nose to nose. _Fuck! If she gets any closer our lips would definitely touch... _"The Ana you read about died a long time ago. This," she says pointing towards herself, "is the reborn of something greater than that 17 year old girl. And I will. Not. Go. Back."

"Ana—"

"Hard limit, Mr. Grey. I'm sure that is a term you know _very_ well." she says defensively. _Good God! She knows about limits? Fuck. __Me. Running__! _My cock begins to twitch.

I stand up straight, glaring down at her with my most domineering gaze. "Are you finished, Miss Steele?"

She shrugs, crossing her arms as she says a simple "Yes."

And in that moment I feel completely vulnerable. _I __can resist her no longer__..._

Honestly, I have no idea what came over me. This isn't something I normally do, but the only excuse I can come up with is that I allowed all of my control to slip through my fingers.

_Allowed, Grey? What the fuck is wrong with you?!_

I was a goner the moment she began running that smart mouth of hers. All I wanted to do was shut her up, and before I knew it, my lips crashed against hers. And what places the cherry on top of_ that_ fine sundae is the fact that _she_ kissed _me_ right back. _Oh, and how g__ood__ it felt to have her lips pressed against mine._

Once it was all said and done, she shocked me even further by striking me. Honestly, I didn't feel a damn thing. I only know that her hand had made contact with my face.

"How dare you take advantage of me!" she whispers.

"Wow." I barely get out in one breath, completely numb by the glorious feeling of the aftershocks of the intoxicating kiss I just shared with Anastasia. I'm slightly speechless to top it all off, and all I can think about now is how badly I want that to happen again. I highly doubt that _she_ would want to kiss me again... _or give me head, or ride my cock into oblivion... _STOP IT, GREY!

She scoffs, not saying another word. Before I knew it, Ana had began walking towards the door to leave. This completely takes me back to the here and now and I feel a slight ping of panic as she grabs the doorknob.

"Wait! Anastasia, please." I find my words finally. But again, she's silent, and she continues out the door.

I slump back into my chair once the door clicks shut and rub a hand through my hair before running it down my face. _Good going dumb-ass! Now you've ruined everything!_

No... I won't believe that. Anastasia needs this job. She wouldn't leave over something simple I did... _which__ was stupid and careless..._ or would she?

_I can't let that happen! I won't let her leave because of me!_ I get up out of my chair and frantically grab my coat, rushing out of my office to try and catch her before she leaves. I feel like I should explain myself to her. Apologize for my actions. I just need to fix this between us so things don't end on a bad note.

* * *

><p>As I enter the main floor, I realize that I didn't have to go far. Slumped onto a bar stool, leaning onto the bar with her back towards me is none other than Anastasia Steele. From the looks of it, we're the only ones here. I take a deep breath and sigh heavily, looking down at my feet. When I look back up, I straighten my coat and stand straight as I begin walking towards her.<p>

"You can't do that to me again." she whispers as she pours herself some Jack. I'm shocked that she even knew of my presence, but she did.

I sit on the bar stool next to her, my hands are clasped onto the bar and my thumbs are fidgety. _Damn, why is this so hard to do? Just __say __you're sorry and walk the fuck away. Easy. As. Pie, Grey!_

I sigh again, unable to look at her. I realize that in this moment, I am ashamed of what I've done. This feeling is quite new to me considering that I have never had to answer to anybody for my actions. It's slightly unnerving to say the least. But in my defense, Anastasia isn't like anybody else. She is strong minded and brave. I can't even recollect the last time some one had stood up to me. Hell, she's the first to strike me since Leila.

I look up and watch as she traces the rim of the glass with her finger. "I'm sorry." I finally say. The corner of her mouth slowly lifts, but is short lived as she throws the rest of her drink back, and slams her glass down.

"You should be, Mr. Grey." she turns on her stool, facing me. "That was highly unprofessional, especially coming from you." she adds.

"The background check, or the kiss?"

"Both." she deadpans, pouring herself another drink.

A grin spreads over my lips. "Which one is more over the other?"

She blushes, biting her bottom lip, I assume to stifle smiling back at me. "Perhaps the kiss?" she whispers.

_Dammit woman, stop biting that fucking lip!_

"Well, I guess that makes two of us then. Before you slapped me, I clearly recall you kissing me back." I smirk. She pours herself another full glass and chugs it on the spot. _She's nervous._

"Well, it will never happen again." she says without even looking up at me. Suddenly, I feel like she's gutted me. _It will never happen again?_

"Can I be honest with you?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of her.

She nods. "Yes. By all means." she murmurs, narrowing her eyes at me.

I can't help the chuckle that escapes me from her actions. She is quite adorable when she's trying to be serious. "What if_ I _want it to happen again?"

"It's not a debate, Christian. It _can't _happen again."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my bossq." she whispers.

_Hmm... _I smirk. "In that case, you're fired."

"Christian!" she scolds.

I laugh. "Just kidding."

She giggles. _Oh, that sound... it's__ become my favorite symphony._

"Truce?" I ask. She shrugs. Looking up, our eyes lock and we just stare at each other momentarily.

She's the first to look away. "I'd better get home. Jose is probably wondering why I haven't made it there yet."

"Then tell him the truth. Tell him that you were with me. I'm sure he would understand." I shrug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ana POV<strong>_

"No-can-do, Mr. Grey. I signed a non-disclosure agreement that states that I am not to talk about anything that goes on in this club. And knowing Jose, he would ask a massive amount of questions." I murmur.

Surprisingly, all frustrations from earlier has vanished. _This isn't the intimidating Christian that I met last night... this is happy-go-lucky Christian._ And I must admit, I like it.

He places his elbows up onto the bar, perching his chin onto his clasped hands. Our eyes lock once more. "Well, there is _one way_ to work around that tiny little detail, Anastasia." he murmurs with an all-white-toothy grin.

_Hmm... this could be interesting. _Especially coming from the great Christian Grey.

"And what might that be, Mr. Grey?"

"Well, if you're hungry, we could go grab a bite to eat. My treat?" he says.

_Did he just ask me out? On a date?_

I look at my phone to check the time. _Holy shit! _"Seriously? It's nearly two in the morning. No offense, but I highly doubt a high-priced restaurant of _your_ choice is even open this late."

Silence...

I sigh, rolling my bottom lip between my teeth. "I really should get going. Thank you for the offer, though, Mr. Grey." and with that, I stand and grab the black leather jacket Jose left for me on one of the bar stools, slipping it on, and head for the door. But I am brought to a halt when he begins to speak.

"Look, I was an ass. The least I could do to make it up to you is take you out for a meal."

_Jesus, this man obviously doesn't know when to give up... _I sigh as I turn to face him. "And where exactly would we go at this late hour?"

He raises a brow as both corners of his mouth rise. "I know just the place." he stands walking towards me, taking my hand into his. "Come."

* * *

><p>We're seated in a booth, sitting directly across from one another, at <em>13 Coins, <em>a diner located on Boren Ave in Bellvue. It's Seattle's quintessential 24-hour restaurant. The décor falls somewhere between fabulously dated and elegant and quirky.

The lights are slightly dim. Beige colored carpeted floors. The walls are made up of cream colored marble with steel metal trim around the tops, separating the walls from the ceiling. The seating varieties in either mahogany wood, black leather booth benches with thick, mahogany wooden tables; mahogany perfectly squared tables which seats four with black metal chairs, cushioned by more black leather; or by the mahogany curve-wooden bar, with steel metal bar stools seated with leather.

A pale red-headed woman approaches us and lays down a couple of menus, "And what can I get you two to drink?" she asks, batting her eyes at Christian. I don't know why, but I feel a tad-bit jealous suddenly.

I shake the unwanted feeling away as I respond. "I'll just have some tea, thank you." I mutter, scanning my menu. Christian asks for a cup of coffee, black.

"Do you need a little more time, or are you ready to order?" she asks Christian more than she is me. This is actually becoming irritating.

Christian doesn't once take his eyes off me. I could feel them burning through me the whole time we've been here. It's a little unnerving. "I'll take the Steak and Egg Breakfast Bruschetta on French." he says, his eyes still glued on me. _He didn't even look at the menu._ It must be one of his favorites.

"I uhm..." I begin. _Jesus, the prices are a bit extreme! _Luckily for me, I got paid tips tonight so, "I'll have the Spinach Omelet with spicy tomato sauce on the side, please." I say closing my menu, handing it to our waitress, whom is still eye-fucking Christian.

I mean seriously, give the woman a fucking drool bucket for God's sake!

She sashays purposely away from our table and disappears into the back. _Thank God!_ I know I have no right to be jealous, but I am. I hate how she looks at him, even though he paid her no mind. I look up at him and flush. _Why is he staring at me? _

My eyes dart to the waitress who is now returning with our drinks. I thank her and as she sashays away again, I choke on ,both, a giggle and my tea. "I think she likes you." I whisper, sitting my cup down with a smirk on my face.

"And?" he asks.

_Well, uhm... _"She just seemed pretty desperate to get your attention." I sigh, locking eyes with him.

He chuckles. "Yes, well, I have my eyes set for only one person at the moment, Miss Steele, and it's definitely not the waitress."

_Asfkjhkglks!_

I flush. "Uhm... okay."

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself. What are you majoring in, Anastasia?"

"English Literature."

He smiles. "Ah, the hopeless romantic."

"I wouldn't say hopeless. Romantic? Yes." I smile shyly.

"So I assume that you are the book-worm type, correct?"

"Maybe." I shrug, fully aware that I'm biting my bottom lip.

He closes his eyes and sighs heavily. Opening his eyes, I realize that they have become a few shades darker. I shoot my eyes to my hands which are laying in my lap.

"Please don't do that, Anastasia." he breathes, his tone is seductive, sexy even. It shoots shivers down my spine, my stomach does a flip, and electric shockwaves spread all the way to my core.

I snap my head back up to meet his deep, dark gray gaze. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"I'm not trying to scold you. It's just that if you're wanting to be strictly professional, it would be highly advised that you not bite your lip. Otherwise, I may not be able to control myself... especially with you." he murmurs.

_For the love of everything holy! What the fuck is this man trying to do to me?!_

_I may not be able to control myself..._

_Especially with you..._

_With you..._

_You! _

_Me?! Why me?!_

I'm flushed... turned on... _and I hardly know this man! Snap out of it Ana!_

Unconciously, I bite my lip again and instantly release it when the realization of the situation sets dead into my brain.

_Oops!_

He moves so fast that I don't even know what's happening until he's standing directly beside me, extending his hand out to me. "Let's go." he gasps, his tone seems pained.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't tear away from his gaze. I'm frozen in place, unsure of what events might occur if I allow this man to take me out of this restaurant.

Finally, my mind is made up and as I stand I grab my coat and bolt for the door. _I just_ can't_ do this..._

* * *

><p>It doesn't take him long to catch up to me, and boy can he run. Seems like it only took him three strides to get in front of me. He places his hands onto my shoulders, preventing me from going any further and I look over to my right shoulder at his long-fingered manicured hand... <em>which is touching me. Oh, please, help me now!<em>

I can feel the tension building between us while I continue to gaze at his hand. I know that if I look up into his beautiful smoky eyes again, I'll be a goner and my body will win this battle with him. But I take a chance anyways and look up until my eyes reach his. Blue to gray.

We stand there in complete silence, just gazing at each other when his lips part and he pushes a puff of air out. I feel like I am staring at a predator, for his eyes are now full of deep hunger and are completely black besides the very thin line of gray outlining it.

"Anastasia..." he whispers leaning in towards me.

_Please, God no!_

Words have failed me once again. I shake my head as I gasp from the closing-in proximity between us in an attempt to deny him. And when it feels like I can no longer breathe, I close my eyes as the words I couldn't say moments ago to him return and hurl at him at full force, "Stop!" and he comes to a complete halt. "I have to—have—I gotta..." I stutter under my breath, "I have to go. I'm sorry. This was a mistake."

He backs away from me, removing his hands from my shoulders and I nod at him as I walk past him and wave for a taxi. I hate that I left him in such a manner, but I can't lose focus on my job just so I can make-out with the boss. I wasn't raised that way, and it would be completely out of character for me. _Foolish_ even. A cab finally pulls to a stop and I turn to face Christian one last time before heading home. "Goodnight, Mr. Grey."

"Good morning, Miss Steele." is his only reply as he steps into the back of his black Audi SUV.

* * *

><p>When I arrive home, I do my best to not wake José as I enter the apartment. To my surprise, Jose is already awake, his eyes wide and a tumbler at hand.<p>

"Sweet Jesus, Ana! What the hell is wrong with you?" he says. I don't Blane him for being upset because I know he cares about me, as I do him, and I didn't tell him nothing at the club, nor did I call or text him. As a matter of fact, my phone had died during the drive to the apartment.

_Ugh! Its late._ "I'm sorry, José. I was-"

_"Then tell him the truth. Tell him that you were with me. I'm sure he would understand."_

"Well?" he pushes, crossing his arms.

"Mr. Grey and I went out for a very early breakfast. Sorry I didn't call you. My phone died." I mutter, clapping my phone onto my palm.

His eyes have grown even wider. "Wait... _The_ Christian Grey_? Our boss_, Mr. Grey?!" he says with the biggest shit-eatin'-grins on his face. _Ugh, oh boy. Here we go with the José inquisition_.

"José, please. I'll explain another time. Right now, all I want to do is go to bed." I whine that last sentence, furrowing my brows as I cross my arms back at him.

He nods and I sigh as I lock the door behind me, taking his leather coat off and hanging it onto one of the dinner-table chairs. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him, placing a kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you for always looking out for me, José. I truly am sorry for worrying you. Forgive me?" I say as I give him the fat lip with fake-saddened eyes.

He tries to look hard, but after a few moments he gives in. "Whatever, Anabelle. Just don't do it again. You nearly gave me a hear attack!"

"Deal!" I smile, turning to head to my room.

"Oh, and Ana?"

"Yes, Jose?"

"We're going costume shopping tomorrow, well, today, since the club doesn't function on Sundays. Elena is throwing a costume only party at the club this coming weekend and employees have to dress up as well."

_Shit! Damn! Fuck!_

"Alright, alright. I'm off to bed now. Goodnig- good morning, Jose." and with that, I head into my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep not long after hitting my head on the pillow, drifting into a deep sleep where I live in a world where Christian and I are always together.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Ending it there. I'm going to be honest and say that I am not one who is good at prolonging the couple when writing lol. Although I am trying really hard, my inner writer says LETS DO THIS SHIT! I will admit that I will purposely confuse you, ask my lovely Beastie readers ;) I am one who likes to write cliff hangers as well. Just be informed in case any of that happens. Anyways, I know it wasn't much of anything special but again, I am trying for slow paced here lol. Sorry for mistakes, I typed this on my phone and it took me 4 days since the print is so small on my phone. My eyes went cross sited several times and my phone froze up on me as well. Not sure when the next update will be due to still being stuck up on my hill x.x but I will try for soon since you all are so lovely :) thanks again. Xoxo!**<strong>_


	7. Ch 7 - Hump Day

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Synopsis<strong>**:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Hellur my lovelies! So now that Leila has been fired, it is time for the motion of the story to go at it full force. I will try to pick up the pace with Ana and Christ****ian, BADLY, but then all of my plans for this story will not go as I want them to****. **

**I know a lot of you are thinking "Ana you idiot, the man wants you!" but she has issues in her life pulling her back. Yes, she wants him just as much as he wants her, but she will not pursue him...yet ;)**

**To the Guest reviewer whom thinks my story is amazing but doesn't like my Author's Notes because they are (And I quote) "Unbelievably annoying, sound bratty, and are simply unnecessary. Like people who should not read your story if they don't like it, you shouldn't react to reviews you don't like."**

**Well, here is my "reaction" to YOUR review:**

**First of all, thank you for enjoying my story. I appreciate it. Secondly, ****YOU. CRACK. ME. ****THE. FUCK. ****UP! When I read your review, I literally laughed my ****effin**** ass off! I honestly don't care what ****YOU**** think about my Author's Notes, I'm going to ****CONTINUE**** to post them regardless of what anybody says. ****If no one wants to read them, then skip them. Simple. As. Pie!**

**(And people wonder why I sound so bitchy in them...)**

**Well, allow me to enlighten you, ****lovely Guest Reviewer,**

**I am a ****HUMAN BEING****. It is MY right to respond to ****MY**** reviews, good or bad, just like it is YOUR right to post how ****YOU**** feel about a chapter. But if ****YOU**** disrespect ME in any effin way, I will call ****YOU**** out on it, RIGHT HERE, in my Bratty, Unnecessary, Unbelievably Annoying Author Notes. ****'****Kay?! ****A****nd another thing, when people tell me they don't like something, that's okay too. But when they tell me they don't like, why they don't like it, then tell me HOW to fucking write it ****so that they WILL like it****, THEN I WILL GLADLY LET ****THEM**** KNOW TO STOP READING IT IF YOU HATE MY IDEAS SO BADLY! ****I mean seriously, if I don't like a particular story, I DON'T EFFIN READ IT!**

**And to the reviewer that said it was stupid for Christian to take Leila back... I have nothing more to say about it. Christian is known for making stupid choices sometimes (OBVIOUSLY) because he sure as hell kept Elena around in the books for QUITE SOME TIME ****after everything she did to him****! That was pretty stupid of him, but hey, it worked out in the end, ****right?**

**Look readers, I'm not really a bitch at heart, but my inner bitch will come out when necessary. Just saying.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the norm, and I'm sorry about that. Anyways, Thanks! & as always, my lovely readers, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter 7—<strong>**Hump Day****-**_

_**Christian POV**_

_Mistake..._

Nobody has ever_ said_ that to me before. I mean, sure I knew that people had _felt_ that way about me many times, but nobody has ever openly _said_ the word, in a full sentence, directed towards me.

_This was a mistake..._

Her haunting words echo in my head.I can't help but feel like the wind was completely knocked out of me the moment the words slipped out of her mouth. In the hollow of my chest, I can feel it aching where my heart is supposed to be.

So here I am, sitting in a chair in the middle of my playroom at Escala, still in the clothes I wore to the club, drinking straight from a Vodka bottle while pondering about my life before Anastasia elegantly walked into it.

_You're a monster!_

Yes, that is nothing new. I knew that I was a monster because I never really cared about the pain I inflicted on women.

_You don't have a heart!_

Up until tonight, I didn't know that I _had_ one either. I have no idea what is happening to me, or why, but I must admit, it feels pretty damn good.

_This was a mistake..._

_No!_ I can't believe that. _I won't!_

The look in her eyes told me the complete opposite of her words. Despite what her mind was voicing for her, her delectable body was inflamed with want and desire. And now I find myself wanting her even more. _So why won't she admit it?_

_Because you're my boss, and it's unprofessional._

That was her own words. She'd said it. But quite honestly, I don't give a flying fuck, I want her—_all of her—_and at this point, I think I'll take her any way I can have her, although, I'd prefer to have her tied up to my bed while I pound into her, screaming my name at the top of her lungs while she begs for more.

I shake my head of the thought, sitting up in the chair as I take a long, large swig of Scotch. I look at the high priced bottle in my hand, and suddenly, I burst into gut-cramping laughter. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Grey?_

Looks like I'm getting drunk over a fucking woman... whom doesn't want me.

_She wants you..._

….yet she won't pursue me, because, I'm her boss.

I snort another laugh at how ridiculous it is for me to talk to myself. _Damn, you're really losing it, man... _and I must admit, I'm pretty drunk right about now, too. Yet another first. I frown. Never before have I ever consumed alcohol to get wasted.

Suddenly, my phone begins to ring. _Who the hell would be calling at four in the morning?!_

"Grey!" I snap, not looking at my phone to see who it is.

"Err, Mr. Grey, sir. It's Welch."

"And you're calling me at four in the morning, why?" I snarl.

"Well, you told me to keep tabs on Derek Steele because of your suspicions of him possibly being Miss Steele's attacker in her assault back in 2008."

Well that grabbed attention. "And?"

"Sir, it seems that Mr. Steele was released from prison yesterday on parole. I have no idea why our system didn't pick this up as soon as it happened, but I'm definitely going to look into it, just in case."

I'm officially sober. _Did I hear him right? Is the alcohol making me hallucinate now, too? Does this mean that Mr. Steele will be looking for Anastasia?_

"Anastasia." I whisper in shock.

"Sir?"

"Sorry. Uhm, thank you, Welch. Let me know if you find anything else." I murmur, pinching the bridge of my nose. I end the call and head out of my playroom, locking it behind me, then head towards the staff quarters to find Taylor.

But luckily for me, he's already up and in the kitchen making coffee.

"Taylor, I need you get three men over to Violett Apartments on Melrose to keep a close watch on Anastasia Steele, Apartment B5."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Grey."

"And I don't want a bunch of amateurs, Taylor, I _need_ the best you've got. I have a feeling that Miss Steele may be in some type of danger and I want to make sure that I'm one-hundred steps ahead."

"Yes, sir. I'll get on it right away, Mr. Grey."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ana POV<strong>_

I'm beginning to think that Christian is forever more going to haunt me. Throughout the week I have found myself thinking non-stop about him and our brief encounters during my first weekend at Floggers. Very _interesting_ weekend, I may add. His piercing gray eyes follow me in my sleep, his soft beautiful lips touching mine imposes my thoughts during my classes, and his rather large erection pressing against my backside during our dance causes delicious shivers to run through my body while I work at The Grill.

There is no escaping Christian Grey, no matter what I do. I promised myself that I wouldn't allow a man to distract me from receiving a degree, and here I am over-killing that promise. I keep asking myself why I don't just fuck the man's brains out to get it out of my system, but that could become quite a stain if I do, and I can't afford to lose my title at Floggers for fucking the boss.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday, since my classes were canceled, Kate, Jose and I go to Party City over in Northgate to shop for costumes for the party this weekend, and I must admit, I'm actually excited.<p>

"What about this one, Ana?" Kate holds up a women's blood red knee length devil costume with a v-shaped slit in between the breasts. I raise a brow and succumb to a fit of giggles.

"No way, it's too plain Jane for me. Maybe you could wear it, Kate. I'm sure Elliot would appreciate the attire." I smile, innocently batting my eyes before bursting into laughter again.

She rolls her eyes and giggles briefly before putting it back onto the rack. "Elliot has already seen me in a similar one, thank you very much."

"Like I'm supposed to know that?" I laugh. "I'm still learning to get to know all of you, and your personal bedroom experiences is not on that list, or any list for that matter."

"Ooh, Anabelle, what about this? It's sexy, it has feather's and it is totally screaming your name right now. With a beautiful body like yours, I'm sure you could work it." Jose says excitedly while holding up an erotic angel costume.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Why don't _you_ buy it for yourself, Jose? I'm sure that you would find plenty of ways to _work it_."

"Well, unfortunately my dear little Anabelle, it doesn't come in my size. Oh, damn." he responds in his best irritated tone, but it's short lived as he begins laughing with Kate and I.

I look through rack after rack after rack of different costumes, some being quite scary as fuck—_not literally—_and others are of no interest to me. I look for a few minutes when one particular costume just seems to pop out unlike the rest. It's not something you normally see a woman wear, but it's hot and not too revealing and I just absolutely love it!

I grab the lovely female Swat Team ensemble off of the rack and look at the size to make sure it will fit me, and to my lucky stars, it's my size. Just to be sure, I take it to the back and try it on. The costume comes in 5 pieces, the first being the black fish net stockings. Secondly, is the white and black dress with the word SWAT written in big, bold black letters across the white breast potion of the dress. The skirt comes down to about mid thigh. Third is the plain black thigh garter and matching arm band. Fourth, is this soft black leather overhaul vest that pushes my boobs up a little and has three fasteners down the stomach. And lastly, a pair of thin black soft leather gloves with the fingers cut out of them.

Now I'm not one to act all conceided about myself, but damn, do I look effin' hot right now! All I need is my hair fixed up nicely and a pair of black knee-high, high heeled boots to finish it off.

I walk out to where Kate and Jose are still looking through different racks of costumes and when their eyes dart in my direction, I do a little spin. "So... what do y'all think?"

"Ooh, it's perfect! Now all you need is a pair of cuffs and a baton and you're complete. Oh, well, besides a pair of some really nice boots. I think I may have some at my apartment if ya wanna look, Ana?" Kate says.

"I agree, Anabelle. You look fucking hot, girl!" Jose chimes in with a smile.

I giggle, running to the dressing room to change back into my clothes so that I can pay for my costume. Then it hits me. _How much is this going to cost me? _I never even looked at the price tag. I've neve done that before, so I guess this new job has given me some what a little confidence. _But what if I become a snob? _I look back down at the costume in my hands and sigh, rolling my eyes. "It's just a costume." I whisper to myself. "Jeez!"

By the end of our costume shopping, Kate picked out a beautiful women's pirate costume; white cotton leotard with a dark brown corset, white lace elbow slips, three different colored belts down the torso (brown, tan, and gray), with an off-white ruffled cape skirt, and Jose picked out some kind of orange thin cotton convict leotard that shows off his amazing body; only covering his manhood and ass, GUILTY written in black bold letters across his backside, then he grabbed a pair of plastic cuffs to go with it.

* * *

><p>After grabbing lunch at a nearby diner, we all ride over to Kate's to get ready for a shorter shift at Floggers. I mean, seriously, who doesn't go to a sex club on Hump Day? From What Jose and Kate told me, that's actually their busiest night.<p>

I know that I'll more than likely see Christian there, but I have already coached my mind to try to keep myself together instead of falling into a big pile of goo by his feet.

Yes, tonight I'm going to be strictly professional; which means no dancing with boss, no kissing the boss, etc. I have a boss to do... I mean, err...uhm, I have a job to do, sorry about that. _Dam__mit__! _I can't even keep my mind clean of the bastard. _Ugh! This is going to be harder than thought._

* * *

><p>The club is booming with techno-style music when we arrive, and like Jose always says, I'm working it tonight. Kate loaned me a black lace and dark red dress with black Pumps. She helped me curl my hair into loose waves, and applied a dark shadow with liner, mascara, and light peach lipstick with a touch of lipgloss.<p>

I must admit that since I've worked at Floggers, I feel prettier and more confident in myself than I ever did before. I didn't even know that I had self-esteem issues before until now. But I have to add that I honestly feel great, and I love how I look and feel every single time I walk through Floggers' doors.

I don't waist any time, check in with Elena—_rather than Christian—_and get behind the bar. I'm instantly slammed with alcohol-hungry patrons, pouring in from left and right. _Shit, Kate and Jose wasn't kidding._

"Need some help?" I hear from behind me. When I turn my head to look over my shoulder briefly, I'm relieved to see Elliot.

"Hey, El. Yeah, I could really use some extra hands over here." I sigh heavily as I sit 10 shot glasses down, side-by-side and grab the Vodka bottle with the spout and pour a line of shots.

"Who ordered a shot of Vodka?" Elliot yells over the banging sound of Muse's _Madness_ as he grabs a few of the glass and starts handing them out.

I preoccupy myself with a couple of Scotch's when a shadow of a man appears to my left in my peripheral. Suddenly the air feels broodingly tight, and my stomach flips as nausea strikes me. My eyes widen when I recognize the scent of cologne. My body shivers in fear, and I screw my eyes tightly closed as I raise my head.

I know that I shouldn't have looked up at him. My mind was screaming at me to ignore his presence. But I open my eyes and I nearly faint when I see Derek, my step-brother, standing not even three feet away from me. My body freezes. All of the color has literally drained from my face. It is so hard to explain the emotions that I'm feeling right now because I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating or not.

Then the wave of questions crash down on me. _When did he get out? How long has he been here? Why is he here? How did he know that I worked here? Has he been following me? Am I safe? Is he going to try to kill me for revenge? _Then suddenly, I hear Elliot's voice from beside me.

"Ana? Are you okay? Do you need to go sit down?" Elliot says, grasping my shoulder, forcing me to look at him.

I turn around to see if Derek is still standing there, but he is long gone. _Am I that fucking crazy that I am seeing him __everywhere __when he's not even __t__here?! WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?! _"I uhm..." I pant, trying to find words to say. I place my palm onto my forehead as my breathing increases.

_Oh no! Not another one! _"Elliot? I think I need... I think I-I-I..." And everything goes dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christian POV<strong>_

"Knock, knock." Elena sings before entering my office, striding over to one of the seats in front of my desk.

"And what brings Her Majesty into my office on such a busy night?" I say, sarcasm evident in my tone.

She laughs. "Oh, cut it out, Christian. I'm here because I was wondering if you had found a new dance partner yet?"

In all honesty, I haven't even thought about it since I fired Leila. "Not yet, I haven't. Why? Have you?" I say as I begin checking my email's as a distraction.

"Well, there is one that brings interest to me, but, I'm not sure how you would feel about it."

_Hmm, interesting... _I look up, waiting for her to continue.

"What do you think about the bartender? Anastasia Steele?" she asks and my heart slams to a complete stop. _Is that supposed to be a trick question? Have I been that obvious with my feelings involving Anastasia?_

"And what exactly do you mean, Elena?" I say cooly with a sarcastic smile.

She sits onto the corner of my desk as she clasps her hands on top of her lap. "I mean, how do you feel about having her as your new partner? You know, that thing that the vile little snake, Leila, used to do?"

I sigh. I'm really thinking about this. Even if I wanted Ana to, she would just turn the offer down. She doesn't want me to touch her in any sexual way period. But oh, does it sound tempting. I could touch her in ways that I've wanted to since I first laid eyes on her. Maybe not to a full extent, but this way she might just want more with me. _But could I do that to her? Could I really __be so cold to take advantage of the situation with Anastasia?_

"I highly doubt a woman like Miss Steele would be interested in being a dancer, Elena. Besides, I don't think that she could keep up, nor do I believe that anyone could teach her what it takes to have a place on that stage. It would take a lot of work, and time is what we're lacking here. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No. Not in the slightest." she hisses as she stands, walking over to the mini bar. "You know, Christian, I watched you two Saturday night on the dance floor. You both seemed mighty comfortable together, not to mention she dances with ease, nowhere near as stiff as those girls we watched last night."

She pauses, taking a drink of Scotch before sitting back down onto my desk, directly in front of me this time. "Christian, I believe Anastasia has more potential than any woman I have ever interviewed, scouted out, or even worked with in my entire career here at Floggers. I think you and I both can agree on that."

_Dammit! _I sit up in my chair, taking the glass of Scotch away from Elena and downing the rest of the amber liquid in one gulp. "Even if I thought that it was okay, Elena, I can promise you that she will not go for it, at all."

"And why do you say that?"

I laugh. "Because she _wanted_ the bartender spot,_ that's_ why."

"So?"

"_So_?! The answer is no, Elena." I snarl.

She sighs, standing, placing a hand down onto my shoulder. "All I'm asking is that you think about it. I don't know what has got you so worked up about the subject, but I hope that you get over whatever it is and reconsider—"

"Elena! Thank God I found you!" Elliot bursts through the door with Jose and Kate behind him, and he's carrying a lifeless Anastasia in his arms. _What the fuck?! _I jump up from my chair and Elena turns to face them. "I don't know what happened. She just... fainted." he adds, carrying her over to the chaise couch in the corner of the room. Kate kneels beside her and blots a white rag on her forehead.

_Shit! _"What was she doing before she fainted?" I ask, running over to the mini bar to grab a bottle of water.

"She made shots, which I helped her get them out because the workload was piling up on her, then she made a couple of Scotch's and then it was like she zoned out or something. I shook her a couple of times before she responded and then, _boom_, she fainted right into my arms." Elliot says, and I can't help but feel jealous that he was there to catch her and I wasn't.

"Does she have a history of this happening, Jose?" Elena asks Jose and he shakes his head, covering his mouth in shock. She kneels in front of Ana, touching her neck, forehead, and right behind the ear, I assume to check for a fever. "She doesn't have a fever, so, if it was me, I would let her just sleep it off."

"Well, she can't stay there all night. I'll get the car up front and El and can bring her out so I can take her home." Jose says.

"No." I murmur, and I nearly regret it when everyone begins staring at me. "I'll take her to Escala with me. It's not like I have to be here, honestly."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can take her—"

"I'm sure, Jose. Just pick up where she left off at the bar. If she gets worse, which I highly doubt, then I'll call you, alright?" I take a cleansing breath, pulling my phone out of my pocket hitting a number and the send button before pulling my phone up to my ear. "Taylor, pull the car out back. I'll meet you there in a minute." and with that I hang up.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, then look up at all the eyes that are focused on me. "What?!" I snap. "Everyone needs to get back to work."

I walk over to Anastasia's sleeping form and lift her up into my arms. Her head rolls onto my chest, right where my heart is located, and I can't help but just look down at her. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. Hell, she's beautiful all the time, actually. When I look back up, everyone has left and so I make my way for the back door exit.

Each step I take with her in my arms, I feel somewhat closer to her. I can't really explain it, but I do know that every step I take—my eyes locked onto her beautiful face and her soft skin that brushes against my fingertips—I can feel my heart racing like a bullet train, beating against my chest as if it were desperate to escape the icy prison that it resided in for so long.

Finally, I'm sitting in the back of the Audi SUV, looking down at Anastasia's lifeless body in my arms whilst stroking her hair, heading to Escala. In this moment, there is nothing more that I want other than to take care of her, protect her, and hold onto the tingling warmth that her body brings me.

I realize that for the first time in a long time that I don't just want her tied to my bed; I don't just want her to be down on her knees in front of me, giving me head; I don't just want her riding me like there is no tomorrow. No, what I _feel _that I want is something I've not considered for years.

I know for a fact that I _want_ Anastasia Rose Steele to be mine... and I honestly don't care what it takes to have her be a part of my life because I know that I'll take her in any God given way that I can have her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Song used in this chapter was "Madness" by Muse (2012 Version). Sorry for the long wait. I've got too much going on right now to do much writing, but hopefully I can update sooner than I have been. Excuse any errors, please, i will go back when i can. I'm already working on chapter 8, which is also the beginning of the costume party as well. The party will probably be in two or three chapters, depending on how much I wanna write ;) Anyways, you know what to do! But remember, be respectful if you want a respectful response!**<strong>_


	8. Ch 8 - What Is It About Elevators?

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Synopsis<strong>**:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>A****N: Wow! Just... wow! You all are like truly amazing! Seven Chapters and I have received over 200 reviews, over 180 favorites, and over 380 follows. WOWZA! Seriously, y'all are amazing! I can't thank you all enough. ****I want****ed**** to **_**especially**_** thank one of Guest Reviewers for ****actually**** getting me. Yes, I am totally an aggressive person BUT only when I have to be. Thank you so much for understanding! I appreciate it. :****)**

**So a lot of you have been hoping for a little insight on Ana's past, so, there is a slight glimpse in this chapter of what happened. I hope that helps answer some of your questions. **

**I want to say that I truly have problems writing in Christian's POV because I do not have a penis, so I don't really know what goes through a man's mind. So if at anytime I confuse you with his POV, just tell me. I honestly know what I am trying to say in his POV, but it is sometimes hard to get out on the computer ****screen.**** So please excuse my weirdness. ****L****ol!**

**This chapter was going to be like ****extremely ****long. ****So, ****I debated ****on ****it for ****a while**** on whether or not I should put a piece of the party in it ****and chose not to****. ****I know I promised, but I needed to get this out there first because I wanted to give you all at least one hot moment before shit hits the fans.**

**(****NOTE: I am not all that great with lemons or hot shit, so if it sucked I am truly sorry!)**

**I finally ****decided today (with the lovely help of my awesome side-kick, and partner in crime, GreyShadesofSteele) that I will be breaking this chapter up into two ****different chapters****, and I will ****try ****updating tomorrow ****so you don't have to wait too long****. ****I don't have school going on right now because we're on break (PRAISE JESUS!) lol.**

**Please, if I don't make the deadline, don't hate me. I DO NOT HAVE INTERNET AT HOME! If you must know where I get my Wi-Fi, then yes, I borrow off the McDonald's Wi-Fi (I know, LAME! LM****A****O!) But hey, that's how us country hicks here in Bum-Fucked-Egypt Virginia roll! HA! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Things ****are ****getting h****eated****, so please feel free to grab an ice bucket (or maybe two...**** okay, three****) and read with caution. (Well, it was that hot for me ****anyways****, hehe!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter 8—<strong>**What Is It About Elevators?****-**_

_**Ana POV**_

_My eyes flutter as I begin to wake. Sight is a little blurry, my head is pounding with a splitting headache, and on instinct, I try to reach my hand for my forehead but soon realize that I can't move my arms at all. _

_Panic shoots through me. Suddenly, my vision becomes perfectly clear. This isn't my bed, nor is it my room._

_My eyes widen and dart up to my bound wrists. I begin to pull, hoping that the rope I've been tied with will give in, but they only become tighter. I try to sit up, but I instantly realize that my ankles are also tied to the bed._

_I am immobile._

_I can't get free._

_This is how my life will end._

_My breathing starts to increase. Tears spring into my eyes as I take in my surroundings. I know where I am, but I have no idea how I got here. _

_The room is dark. Dark gray walls, black curtains, and deep blood red sheets. The wall to my right has been decorated with cut-up photos of me in a collage shaped like a huge heart. By the looks of some of the photos, he's been stocking me for nearly two years.__ My heart begins to literally beat nearly out of my chest. It's actually painful. And I can't do anything about it because I'm stuck in this bed. On the bright side, I'm clothed._

_I look in the far corner, closest to the door, where a small beige colored desk with a pile of books on top of it sits. I strain my neck to look at the books, but I can't really tell what they are from here. I look over my left and notice that there is a dresser with a few framed photos on top of it. I blink a few times and strain both my neck and eyes to see if I can recognize who is in the photos. One is of my stepfather, Ray, holding a baby. I think the baby is me. It's an old photo because Ray looks so young._

_Suddenly the door bursts open, and there he is. Derek Steele. Standing at the foot of the bed, staring at me with the look of hatred. He looks like a starving animal._

_Oh God, what is he going to do to me? _

_I begin pulling and tugging with all four of my limbs, desperate to get free. I can't die like this. I can't die by his hand. He smiles as he walks all predatory-like towards me, then I feel the bed sink at my feet. He's crawling his way up the bed, up towards me and all I can think to do in this moment is start screaming for help._

"_No one can hear you, Anastasia." he says devilishly._

_Derek sits on my legs, straddling me. He smiles again as he leans down towards me to—what I assume—kiss me. I scream even louder, if that's even possible, and he grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me._

"_Stop screaming!" he yells, concern written all over his face. Tears fall down my face uncontrollably and I don't stop screaming. "You're having a bad dream, Anastasia. Wake up!" he yells. Only this time, he sounds a bit like... Christian?_

_Derek suddenly disappears and it is now Christian hovered over my body while shaking me. "It's okay, Ana, I'm here. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you." Christian says as he continues to shake me. "Anastasia! Wake. Up!" he demands._

* * *

><p>"Ana! Stop. STOP! It was only a dream!"<p>

I finally look up, realizing that I am beating the hell out of... "Christian?" I whisper.

I jump up out of the bed and look down at my nearly nude form. _Oh, God! Please tell me I didn't! _I look back up to Christian. "Where is my dress?" I ask, embarrassed that I'm standing in front of my boss with nothing but a shirt, bra and panties on. He doesn't respond. Instead he continues to stare at me.

I roll my eyes as I begin searching the room for my dress so that I can leave. This is extremely weird considering the circumstances.

"I sent Taylor to buy you some clothing if you would like to change." he says. _Praise Jesus! He speaks! _Pointing over at a desk that sits in the far corner of the room, I see a paper bag sitting on top of it. "Thank you." I murmur, walking over to grab the bag.

Forgetting where I'm at, I pull off the white shirt, leaving me in just my black and teal lace bra and panties. I hear a sharp intake of breath from behind me and I instantly freeze; my eyes now wide and my mouth is gaped open in shock. _Oh, Jesus... what the hell __is wrong with you, Steele__?! _

I quickly grab the sheet off the bed and run for what I assume is the bathroom. _Shit! _It's the closet. I'm sure that Christian is having a field day with the fact that I'm making a complete ass of myself right now. _And I'm in my underwear for Christ's sake__! _

I guess I can take a shower later when I go back home. I drop the sheet and grab the contents out of the bag. _Hmm, nice! _There are a pair of dark-blue jeans, black Converse shoes and a plain dark gray T-shirt inside. _Wait, how did he know the size of my clothes? _I shrug, putting on the clothing before exiting the rather large walk-in closet.

Christian is now nowhere to be seen once I'm back in the bedroom. I guess I embarrassed him with my awkward actions. Hell, I embarrassed myself to the point of wanting to throw myself out of the floor-to-ceiling window across the room right about now. _Good going, Anastasia! You've just earned your __Undress-In-Front-Of-Your-Boss badge! Yipee!_

I head downstairs and boy is this place amazing. It's like walking through a palace. Beautiful art from various artists hanging on the wall; all different shapes and sizes. A crystal clear, rain shaped chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the staircase. The walls are pearly white, with black trim along the tops and bottoms of the walls.

When I make it downstairs into what looks like the living room, I notice that the floor is made of salt n' pepper marble. There is a beautiful black grand piano to my left. It sits facing the floor to ceiling windows that has a spectacular view of Seattle. There is a black leather L-shaped sofa to my right with mahogany end and coffee tables with black marble tops. There are white lamps with black shades sitting on each end table.

I make my way over to the window to take in the beautiful scenery before me. Seattle is truly a sight to behold from up here. _Up here in the castle of the sky. _I'm sure if I stood on the rooftop of the building, I would literally be able to touch a cloud, we're so high.

I laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, then frown when I see a shadow appear in my peripheral. I turn to see Christian holding out a glass of orange juice for me. I take it, thanking him quietly because I honestly don't know what else to say, plus, I'm still pretty embarrassed from my earlier strip-show I performed in front of him. I know I probably have turned into several shades of crimson by the thought of my actions, because my face seems to be on fire now.

"You fainted at the club." he breaks the silence, causing me to jump from being startled by his sudden appearance. And damn, does he look good. You can tell he's cleaned up and he's wearing a dark gray suit with a dark blue silk tie. "Nobody really knew what to do, so Elena suggested that you sleep it off." he says, unbuttoning his suit and taking a seat on the couch.

I look down, unable to form words even though I have played this out several times in my head since I ran into his closet. I sigh, taking a drink of the juice he gave me. "So, you brought me here?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just take me to my apartment?" I say a little more angry than I wanted to. He stares at me for a moment, shock evident in his expression by my tone and I sit back onto the couch, glaring at him.

"Because I had no way in, otherwise, I would have. You were passed out, and Jose was still at the club. I didn't want to disturb you, nor him over the matter. So, here you are." he says. _Oh..._

"Where is _here_ exactly anyways?" I ask more calmly, unable to look him in the eye.

"Escala. This is my apartment." _Wow...__nice digs! _

I become mute. I'm not sure what to say. _Did we have sex last night? Did he change my clothes? Where is my purse?_

"To answer your questions, Anastasia..." he sits up, sitting his glass down onto the table. _Did I ask those questions out loud? Oh, God... just let the bowels of hell open up and swallow me whole already! Jeez! _I turn crimson again as I squirm in my seat.

"No, we did not have sex last night. I would never take advantage of you, especially since you were passed out and slept all night." he says. _Wow. So he __**can**__ be a gentleman after all. _

"Yes, I took your dress off..." _oh Jesus! That sounded so hot coming from him..._ "and yes, I put one of my shirts on you. As beautiful as that dress looks on you, Anastasia, you looked pretty uncomfortable, and since none of this was planned, I had nothing for you to wear, hence why you were wearing one of my shirts." _Is it possible that he could have said that any hotter? _I squeeze my legs together as my core begins to throb.

"And as far as your purse goes, Jose brought it by here after his shift. It's in the foyer if you would like to go get it."

"I've never been here before, so how would I know where your foyer is?" I say exasperated by his choice of words.

"Touche, Miss Steele. I'll go get it then." he smirks, standing and heading out of the room. I can't help but stare at his glorious ass. _Oh, my! Is it firm. Hmmm..._

I get up and walk around his apartment until I make into the kitchen. _Damn! The kitchen is bigger than my apartment! _I walk over to the wooden, dark gray marble-top kitchen island, tracing my fingers along the smooth surface as I go by it. There is a fruit-bowl sitting in the middle of it with a variety of different fruits. I grab a banana, peeling it half way and take a bite. _Mmm, so good._

Large cherry-wood cabinets hang high and low, framing the kitchen. A huge solid steel refrigerator sits next to a matching stove and stackable ovens. A large cherry-wood table sits over near the floor-to-ceiling windows that lead into the living room that could sit at least twelve people. _Nice! _It's quite obvious that this man is a billionaire.

"There you are." he says, causing me to jump from being startled by his sudden presence. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I see that you've made yourself comfortable while I was away." he adds, nodding his head towards the banana in my hand. _Whoops..._

"Oh, uhm... yeah, sorry. I was feeling a little hungry." I whisper. He smiles.

"No need to apologize, Miss Steele. You can have whatever you'd like."

"Thank you." I mumble, taking another bite of the banana. Suddenly, I realize what today is. "Shit!" I whisper to myself.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"What time is it?" I ask, panicked.

He narrows his eyes at me, then looks down at his wrist. "It's a quarter past seven. Why?"

_I'm going to be late for class! SHIT!_

"I have to go home. I have to get ready for class. Oh God, I'm going to be late!" I ramble, tossing the banana into the trash bin next to me, and running around the apartment searching for the way out.

"Anastasia, wait."

I stop dead in my tracks, crossing my arms. Now I'm starting to feel even more panicky, and honestly, I don't know why. I spin around, facing him. "I really need to get going, Christian. Not everyone can sit around and do nothing for the hell of it because they are stinking rich, because not all of us are multi-billionaires like yourself. Yes, I may struggle to pay for my tuition and all that great stuff, but I have worked hard to get where I am at now, and I can't afford any distractions to keep me from receiving my goal." and with that I walk towards a set of elevators, hitting the call button, even though I have no idea where the hell to go or where this elevator leads to.

* * *

><p>When the doors open, I walk inside, Christian right behind me. "I was actually going to offer you a ride over to the university, Miss Steele. No speech about the importance of a college education was really necessary. But, thank you. You sure do have a way with words." he smirks.<p>

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms. _Bastard!_

Once the doors close, and the elevator begins to go down, I notice that the atmosphere has changed around us dramatically. Even though it's just us in the elevator, it feels like there are twenty more passengers inside with us. I'm finding it harder to breathe. That familiar electric feeling travels through my body, all the way down to my...well, down _there_. I look up at him from under my lashes, and I'll be damned if he doesn't feel it too.

He's staring at me, his mouth slightly open. His breathing has increased and his eyes are three shades darker. I bite my lip and he groans, looking away from me as he clears his throat. My heart is racing and I'm beginning to feel wet between my thighs. I shift my legs, trying to find some sort of relief, but fail miserably.

He looks down at me as I look up at him. I gasp. The tension is highly evident between us. He takes a step closer to me, and I take one back. He takes another, and another, and I follow suit, taking steps back until my back is flush against the elevator wall. He takes two more steps closer. He's merely centimeters away from me.

I can feel the heat radiating off his body, followed by a spark of electricity as his hands grasp my hips. _Oh, Dear God! _The feeling is mind-blowing, and all I can think about in this moment is how I don't want him to stop. His dark gaze travels down to my lips then back up into my ocean blues. I think he's going to kiss me. Part of me wants this, but the other half is screaming at the top of her lungs, saying how wrong this truly is.

_Oh, __f__uck!_

His hands move to cup my face as he slowly leans in towards me, and oddly I find myself leaning towards him, too. Our lips are almost touching now. I can literally taste his breath. My eyes close and I wait for his lips to finally touch mine, but the elevator pings, and the doors open to the lobby.

"Fuck!" he breathes as he backs away from me. Suddenly I feel embarrassed because deep down I know this is wrong. _So why do__es it__ feel __so__ right?_

Swallowing hard, I push past him to leave, when I feel that familiar spark shoot from my hand to my groin as he pulls me back into the elevator. He pushes the parking lot button, then pushes the stop button when we are in between the 1st and parking lot floors. Slowly, he turns to face me, and within seconds, he shoves me up against the wall and crashes his lips against mine.

_Holy Mother of God!_

On instinct, I reach up and fist my hands into his hair, and his arms wrap around my waist. His tongue darts out, seeking entrance into my mouth. I open my mouth, granting him access and our tongues begin dancing together in sweet passion. _Oh, this feels so good... but you need to stop this, NOW!_

_I can't! I just can't help myself! _

A moan escapes me, echoing in his mouth, and I'm instantly rewarded with a groan from deep within his throat in return. The kiss becomes more frantic, more needing and wild, all to the point that I just can't find my self control to stop him. Honestly, I don't know if I _want_ to stop him. _No!_ _I don't want him to stop at all._

He pulls away from my lips, only briefly to squeeze my backside, and I gasp as he lifts me up against him, sitting me onto the rail. Naturally, I wrap my legs around his torso. He bites my lower lip, sliding his hands up and down my thighs which is rewarded by another moan from me. He presses his lips against mine once again and thrusts up against my sex, causing me to whimper into his mouth.

But as the saying goes, _'All Good Things Must Come To An End'._ The elevator pings and he breaks the kiss, placing me back onto my feet. _When did the elevator start moving again?__ Wait... __what am __I __doing__? __What have I done? __What happened to being profess__ional?_

Obviously, everything I have told myself about Christian went straight out the damn window... _and __straight __to my vagina._

I suppose it isn't just men who think with their sex. Women obviously do, too. _Well, at least Anastasia Steele does..._

I sigh. _Oh God, what am I going to do now?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christian POV<strong>_

The ride over to the university was a quiet one. I assume it was all because of the intense, raw kiss that we shared in the elevator. I honestly don't know what came over me. I really thought that I had more control over myself than that. But with the sudden atmosphere change, I just couldn't resist her anymore, and once our lips touched, I couldn't bring myself to stop. _What was that __anyways__? __Why is it every time we touch, or are close to each other, there is an electric charge between us? _Honestly, I don't know. I've never felt that way before with anyone. Not even Leila.

_Egh, Leila..._

The thought of that bitch makes me feel physically sick. I honestly don't know what I was thinking bringing her back into my life—_even as my sub—_when I did. I cringe thinking about it. I'm so fucked up it's not even funny. Here I am, a smart, well-educated, CEO billionaire, getting into a relationship with a crazed lunatic of a woman named Leila Williams, find her in bed with my first—_and __last__—_female security members, then take the bitch back as my sub. _What the hell was I thinking?! _I guess at the time, I wasn't thinking. At least not about anyone but my selfish self.

_See? That's why you can't have Anastasia! _I'm incapable of caring. _Love is for fools, remember?! _

Last night was another sleepless night for me. I couldn't get Anastasia out of my head, nor the fact that she was lying in _my_ bed with only a dress shirt and underwear on. I wanted to leave her alone in what she was wearing, but the truth of the matter was, she looked completely uncomfortable.

So, I grabbed one of my white dress shirts and changed her. I prayed that she wouldn't wake up the whole time, thankfully she didn't. That would have been an awkward situation to explain myself over. At the same time, I had imagined her waking up and fucking me senseless. _But that is the monster in me talking. _

Yes, I played several songs on the piano that night, trying desperately to get her out of my mind. I made a promise that even though I want Anastasia in my life, the feelings are not mutual. She doesn't want me. Hell, she doesn't _need_ a man like me. I'm too dark, cold, cruel and heartless. _Or am I? _I think back to when she was in my arms in the SUV and I smile at how good it felt to hold her.

_Feel... I actually felt something?_

This is all so very confusing for me. One minute I picture her chained up to the cross in my playroom, the next I... I actually picture myself having her in my life forever.

But if truth be told of the whole situation, it would be in her best interest that I stay away from her. I'm just no good for a wonderful yet innocent human being like Anastasia Steele. But something deep inside of me wants her. Craves her. And needs her.

I just want to take care of her in some way. _But how? She's a difficult woman to pursue._ Suddenly, an idea pops into my head, and I smile at the thought.

* * *

><p>I drivel my Audi R8 Spyder to a halt in front of the university, shutting off the engine. And I must admit that I'm not too happy she's leaving. I sigh, getting out of the car, and walking around the car to open the door for her. She hops out and stands, staring at the ground for a moment before looking back up to me.<p>

"Uhm... Thanks for the ride, Christian. Oh, and for the clothes." she murmurs, biting her lip.

"Laters, Ana." I smile and I lean in and kiss her cheek good-bye. She smiles, then takes off towards the university and I notice that people are staring. _Fuck it. I'm used to it... _I honestly don't care right now. My eyes dart back to Anastasia, whose ass looks glorious in the jeans Taylor purchased for her. _I need to give the man a raise! _I continue to stand there, watching Ana until she disappears into the building.

Soon after, I walk inside myself, heading straight for the dean's office to have a chat with good ol' Mr. Zilanski.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ana POV<strong>_

_Christian Grey this... Christian Grey that! _I wish that I had come here on my own without him. _Jesus H. Christ! _I swear if one more person asks me what my role is with The Great Christian Grey again, I'm going to scream.

Is he your boyfriend?—_nope. _Is he really as intimidating as he acts?—_oh boy, is he ever!_ Is he good in bed?—_what the fuck?! _Is he gay—_seriously? NO! He fucking kissed me for God's sake! _But I never voice that last sentence. _Ugh! _All day I have been asked question after question after question. People I didn't even talk to before asked me questions.

It's really annoying because everyone that knows me here, knows that I don't _do_ distractions. _And Christian Grey has been the biggest distraction so far..._ Which reminds me that I have to avoid Christian by any means necessary now because I have finals coming up soon.

I still haven't figured out how exactly to pay off the rest of my school expenses. I still have a ways to go and the deadline is set for Spring Break, which is in a little over a week.

* * *

><p>By noon, I finish my last class of the day and receive a note from my teacher that the dean wants to see me after class. I'm a little worried to be honest. I really don't know what he's going to say.<p>

I sigh as I walk into the office, letting the secretary know that I'm there and take a seat to wait. I close my eyes as thoughts of Christian invade my mind. I haven't been able to get him off my mind since our last kiss. I mean, yeah, we've kissed before, but that also lead to me slapping him, and breakfast and me running away from him like a damn idiot when the man clearly wants something to do with me.

But people like Christian Grey are dangerous. He doesn't seem the hearts and flowers type of guy. And that is exactly what I hope for in a man. I want to be able to go to the movies and eat popcorn and make-out. I want a guy to go ice skating with me, even though I can't skate. I want a guy to look at me and tell me I'm beautiful everyday, whether I believe him or not, because he wants to make me feel special. I just want a guy to love me for me.

_But oh, God, the way he kissed me in the elevator._ I felt wanted for the first time. My legs literally turned into jello and I was actually grateful that he sat me on the rail so that I didn't fall into the floor. _God only knows what would have happened if we ended up in the floor._ His kiss was so thrilling. So soft, yet hard and passionate at the same time. So controlling... so hot... so... _Oh, I wish he hadn't stopped! _I can only imagine what it would be like to make love with someone like Christian if the man can kiss like that. _Having him inside me, thrusting into me until I reach sweet oblivion and..._

"Miss Steele."

I jump as if I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar, resting my palm onto my chest. _Jesus!_

"Sorry to startle you." he says. _Oh, no problem, Mr. Zilanski. I __was __just __secretly __having wet daydreams of my boss, __so apology excepted! _

I walk inside of the conference room, and take a seat at the table. I bounce my leg out of nervousness. _I guess some habits die hard._ It's extremely quiet for what seems likes an eternity. I can't really take it. I'm so nervous I feel sick. _Is he dropping me out of my classes? Is he keeping me from graduating? _

"Miss Steele. I've called you in here today because I wanted to talk to you about your past du—"

"Mr. Zilanski." I interrupt him. "I'm doing my best here. I know that I haven't paid all that much, trust me, I do. But I took your advice and I got a second job. I promise that I'll have the rest of the—"

"Anastasia." he says, putting his hand up to stop me. _Whoa! He never calls me by my given name._ "I called you in here specifically to give you this." he pauses to hand me a folded piece of paper. I open it and gasp as tears threaten my eyes. _What the... _"I also want to let you know that Mr. Grey—"

I jump up from my chair, sending it backwards. "Mr. Grey?!" I hiss. I am literally pissed off. _What in God's name does he think he's doing? Buying his way into my heart? I don't fucking think so! __That's not how it works! _"He did this? H-he... _paid_ my past due balance and _you_ let him?"

"Miss Steele..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zilanski. It's just... I don't know. I mean, I wanted to be able to do all of this on my own. So if you will, please excuse me, for I have an arrogant boss that I should be thanking." I lie through grit teeth. _Oh, buddy... do I plan on thanking him. I'm going to floor him! How dare he inade my personal life like this! How could he?_

Christian Grey better be sitting alone in his office if he doesn't want a scene. Because the moment I walk through the doors of Grey Enterprises, I plan on ripping him a brand spanking new one.

* * *

><p><strong>Pins are up, and updated to go along with the chapters. I didn't post many for this chapter, but i will when i get time.<strong>

_****O.O Okay, please don't kill me! I promise the party is in the next chapter FOR SURE! It really isn't what it looks like. Things are not even going to be all that bad between them. If it helps, there is a lemon coming soon. I have it mapped out in my fucked up head as we speak MUAHAHAHA! Lol. Oops, sorry, I actually like drama, although I do not plan on keeping them apart for long AT ALL! I thought that this chapter was well, meh. Lol. Forgive me for any mistakes, my laptop is having spasms lately (as well as my hands) hehe-hoho-haha-waha! Okay, let me know what you think, but of course, AS ALWAYS, be respectful! XOXO! Peace! **_


	9. Ch 9 - Dirty Little Secret

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Synopsis<strong>**:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>A****N: Sorry for the ****long ****wait. I had a lovely vacation at the DMV all day ****last ****Friday (which sucked huge balls!) so forgive me for not updating on Friday. **

**Saturday****, I was definitely not able to update because it was my oldest sons 6****th**** birthday! Whoo! Anyways, we had a party and it took longer than I had expected. We had a bl****a****st though, so it was well worth it!**

**The rest of the time, I have been changing things with the chapter and rewriting it because I wasn't too happy with it. (I'm still not, but that's okay.) ****Real life has been taking my time up, but I hope that even though I thought this chapter sucked major donkey-balls, that you all enjoy it. **

**I ****need to apologize for Christian's POV again. I truly suck at writing him, so just look over me lol.**

**Thank you all for your love and support of this story. I truly appreciate it! I love getting reviews, so keep them coming. ****Again, allow me to remind you to keep them respectful if you want a respectful response.**

**To lemonize, or not to lemonize? That is the question... Muahahaha!**

**Anyways, here is chapter 9! Sorry that it's so long. I can honestly say that not all of my chapters will be this long in the future, just because I always want to stop when I feel it's right, so, yeah lol.**

**Oh, just edited this by the way :) So reposted it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>**Chapter 9—Dirty Little Secret****-**_

_**Ana POV**_

The ride over to GEH gave me enough time think of how I was going to approach him. Honestly, I had planned on just barging into his office, without a care in the world of what he was currently doing—_the same way he barged into my personal life and took away my independence as a college student_—but then I realized that that was just too insane.

_I'm not that crazy, no matter how tempting the opportunity may be. _

Nope. Instead of acting like the crazed psycho girlfriend—_which I am neither_—I sent him a text, asking if I could stop by on the way home. He accepted, told what floor to go on, and told me that Andrea, his secretary, would be notified of my visit.

So here I am, sitting in the parking garage of GEH, in Jose's jet-black '69 Chevy Camaro. It took him a while to finally agree to let me borrow it, but he finally handed the keys over—_reluctantly._

I've been sitting in the car for about ten minutes, just staring at the wall in front of me. I can't really explain it, but every time I'm around The Great Christian Grey, I seem to lose my train of thought. I honestly have no idea how things will go down once I step foot into his office, but I do know one thing... I have to keep a strong mind about my visit here, and _why_ I'm visiting.

Sure, it's easy to just say no if he attempted to kiss me again, but the truth of the matter was that whenever he touches me, or even looks at me a certain delicious way, I lose my self control and become slayed by him.

_Jesus! I'm becoming hot and bothered just thinking about it!_

But I can't. I can't keep allowing Christian to distract me. That kiss in the elevator, it... it was great—_really great—_but right now, I'm really not in a good place to continue this with him—_whatever this is __between__ us, anyways._

I sigh, finally exiting the car, locking it before I shut the door. My heart begins to race and my hands are slightly shaky when I approach the elevator. I hit the call button, bouncing on my feet nervously, whilst I bite my lip. _Ha! Good thing Christian isn't around to see that._

I enter the elevator and hit the button of my destination. Once the doors close, my thoughts go back to the kiss we shared back at Escala. I fall back against the wall, closing my eyes as I gasp, hitting my head a few times silently, trying to escape the memory. _Dammit, Anastasia! Pull yourself together, woman!_

The elevator pings, snapping me out of my thoughts. I clear my throat. _This is it. Do it or die, Steele!_

I step out and into what looks like a waiting room. To my far right, I see a white desk, with wide chrome trim with a beautiful blonde headed woman sitting behind it. I assume that this is Andrea.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asks, with a forced smile. From what I'm reading from her body language, she hates her job.

"Hi, uhm... Anastasia Steele. I'm here to see Mr. Grey. He's expecting me."

"Ah, yes. Right this way, Miss Steele." She stands, clasping her hands in front of her as she leads me down a hallway to a large mahogany door with chrome handles.

_Jesus, what's up with all of the chrome?_

"Just go on in, Miss Steele."

"Thank you." I give her a smile, and she returns the gesture before turning around and walking back in the direction of which we came from.

I take a deep breath, releasing just as heavily as my hand rests on the handle. _Keep strong! You can do this!_

"Ah, Anastasia." he greets me once I've opened the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

_Jesus, he looks so fucking good. _He's still wearing the suit from this morning, only his suit coat is hung on the back of his black leather desk chair he's sitting in with his tie, he has the top three buttons of his white cotton dress shirt open, and his hair has that sexy just-fucked look about it. His eyes are that perfect shade of blushish-gray. _God. Help. Me!_

_Be strong, Anastasia! Don't let his looks change the fact that you're angry with him right now. _

I swallow hard, clearing my throat. "What the hell is wrong with you, Grey?" I snap, getting straight to it. He looks at me as if he has no knowledge of why I used such an angry tone with him.

"I'm sorry. I believe you have me at a disadvantage." he responds, softly. But his eyes are warning me.

"Oh, cut the crap, Christian." I say, placing my palms flat onto his desk as I lean in towards him. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Why did you do it? Why did you pay off my loans?"

He sighs heavily, standing from his chair smoothly as he mimics my stance. _Oh God! _His face is so close to me right now that I can feel his breath against my lips. "Because I can."

_Oh, the nerve of this man! _

"Because you can? You don't even know me!" I hiss, standing straight as I cross my arms.

He narrows his eyes at me before pushing himself away from his desk as he walks over to a cabinet and opens it to a mini-bar, similar to the one in his office at Floggers.

_Floggers..._

Speaking of Floggers, Elena sent me a text while I was on the way here and has asked that I come straight into her office Saturday night so that we can discuss 'work matters'. I honestly don't know why—unless it has to do with last nights fainting incident while I was on the clock. _I truly hope that she doesn't fire me. _I've come to a point where I actually enjoy the job.

"Want a drink?" he asks, sitting two glasses down in front of him, breaking my thoughts.

"No. What I want is answers, Christian. Excuse me for being rude, but I can't seem to quite put my finger on why someone that knows so little about me would pay my student loans off." I'm so effin pissed!

"I told you why." he says, taking a drink of his Scotch.

"Because you can? Really?" I raise a brow.

"Yes." he turns to face me. His expression is unreadable.

"Well, that's not a good enough answer." I say, releasing a rather large intake of breath and leaning back onto his desk. I see that I'm getting nowhere like I thought I would. I mean, yeah, it's a nice gesture. But what did I do to deserve it?

My independence means everything to me, and has since I was teen. Watching my mother hand over her life to the various men she's been with just didn't cut it for me. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but she has made life so difficult, hence why I moved in with my step-father, Ray. My independence is what defines me and makes me the person I am. So yeah, it pisses me off that Christian would intervene into my comfortable lifestyle.

"Do I have to have a reason?" I jump, startled by how close he is to me. _How the hell did he get over here to me so fast?_

Suddenly, I feel it. I feel that familiar spark that we have shared many times before. My eyes are glued to his, and I'm finding it difficult to breathe.

My heart feels like it could just jump completely out of my chest. His gaze is dark, smokey even, and oh so sexy like always. _How can I make my point with him looking at me like this?_

_S__tay strong! You have to fight this!_

I walk over to the floor-to-ceiling windows, trying desperately to recollect my thoughts. "I'm not a charity case, Christian." My words come out in a whisper. _I'm even finding it hard to speak!_

"Charity case? Is that what you think this is?" he asks, angrily. His voice is low.

I roll my eyes, turning to face him. "It's either that or an over-elaborate ploy to get me into bed." I scoff.

"I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't." he says, seductively and it travels down to the apex of my thighs. His eyes are a few shades darker than when I first entered his office. "But no, this was neither a charity case, nor a ploy, as you say." he adds. He looks sincere. _Really _sincere.

I bite my lip, my eyes still locked on his. _I can't believe he said that_... "Not going to happen, Mr. Grey."

He begins walking towards me, and—of course—I back away from him. "Oh, but I disagree." he says. Arousal evident in his tone.

_Excuse me?!_

"Fuck you!" I snarl, my anger returning in full force. _Who the hell does he think he is? _I continue backing up until my back hits the wall. He places his palms firmly on either side of my head and leans in towards my ear.

"I'd bet that you would like that, wouldn't you, Miss Steele?" he whispers into my ear. "To be able to fuck me."

_Asfsjkgk!_

My breathing increases along with my heartbeat. It's pounding so hard I can hear the blood rushing through my ears. My face is on fire and my skin has developed goosebumps from his breath on my heated, sensitive flesh below my ear.

_UGH! He's killing me! _I can only see this leading to something that I do not want. Or, maybe I do._ Okay, I really, really do... _

He lifts his head, meeting my gaze. _Gray to blue. _I trade glances between his lips and eyes. All of my anger is suddenly gone and replaced with arousal. _Oh my God, just fucking touch me already!_

_Focus, Ana! Focus! _

I snap out of the trance I was briefly under, swallowing hard as he leans in closer to me. "I-I have... I have to go." I whisper, pushing past him, heading for the door.

I pull the door open, and he soon slams it shut, pinning me up against it as his mouth finds mine.

_Sweet Mother of God! This man slays me! _I return the kiss, placing my hands onto his chest. His heart beat is strong yet wild under my palms, mimicking my own as my body begins melting into him.

_This is what I need._ I need to just get this out of system so I can move on with my life.

He pulls back, panting. "Anastasia." he breathes against my lips. His eyes are questioning. "Are you sure?" he adds.

_Yes! _

My fingers slowly inch around the back of his neck as my gaze travels to his lips. I trail my fingers up into his soft copper-brown hair and I pull his head down towards me as I answer his request. Sealing my lips over his, I drink in his wonderful scent while I finally surrender to these onslaught of sensations that his kiss has conjured.

The tip of his tongue traces across my lips, coaxing them open. I part immediately, eager to know if he tastes the same way as I remember.

_Mmm__, so good! _

His tongue fully darts inside of my mouth, finding mine, as he taunts me with little nips and licks that eventually give into deeper strokes and soft bites.

From the very beginning, there was an imaginary line with Christian. On one side of it, I wanted him badly, but at the same time, I knew that I could somehow muster the willpower to refuse him. But as of right now, right in this moment, we're on the other side of that line—_the one__ where I __am__ completely at his mercy_.

"Christian." I gasp.

"Tell me what you want." he breathes as his lips find the sensitive flesh between my neck and collar bone. I moan, moving my head to give him better access.

"You." I whimper as he places open-mouth kisses along my jaw. "I feel this pull everytime I'm around you. It's hard to explain, because we hardly know each other. But I do. I want you." I whisper, looking into his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christian POV<strong>_

_Anastasia Rose Steele is going to be the death of me. _

I find it harder and harder to resist her with every encounter I share with her. She is all I think about, day in and day out, ever since she bumped into me the night she climbed on board at Floggers.

Flynn—_my shrink—_seems to think that I'm developing feelings for her, but I must say that I honestly don't think that is true. And even if it were true, it would never happen. I'm too fucked up. She couldn't handle a monster like me.

Let me be very clear with you. I love control in all things. It's my A-game, and nothing will ever change that fact about me. I love bringing women to their knees, begging for my dick. I love hearing them rasp every single time my hand makes contact with their ass. I love the expression I see every time I get a woman off in every way possible. I love to fuck—_hard_—until I have full control over their bodies.

Make no mistake about it, I want all of those things with Anastasia. No. I _need _those things with her. I could take her to high levels of ecstasy. I could show her things that she never dreamed of. Not even pornography can beat me. I'm the Sex God. I'm the best at what I do.

_But is all of that enough?_

I doubt that I will ever get enough of Anastasia. Something deep inside of me tells me that this is only the beginning of Ana and Christian. _But can I do this? To her? _

I guess there is one way to find out.

* * *

><p>I learned something new about Ana today. She's not only a strong-minded, beautiful, intelligent woman—<em>with a smart mouth<em>—but she is very independent, and she takes her independence seriously.

When she first arrived, I was surprisingly shocked that she was upset about me paying her college expenses. I honestly wasn't expecting her reaction at all. I had actually expected a simple 'thank you'. But no, that wasn't the ending result. Instead, she entered my office and bit my head off.

_Not that I'm complaining, now that she's kissing me like her life depends on it. Fucking hell!_

She wants this just as badly as I do. Her body reacts to me every time I touch her. Even when I'm _not_ touching her, her body screams 'fuck me'.

She's a very confusing woman though. Has been since I met her. One moment she wants me—_or so her body says—_the next, she's denying what her body is telling her and telling me that what we're doing is wrong.

_Then why does it feel __so __right?_

I don't know how to explain it, but I have this feeling that Anastasia and I would have met eventually. Even if we didn't meet at Floggers at all, I just have this deep feeling that we'd bump into each other at some point.

_Wait! What am I saying? That we're meant to be?_

That's nonsense. I don't do love. _Love is for fools._ I'm incapable of loving another woman because I don't _trust _women anymore. They are liars, cheaters, and only want somebody to fuck. _Just like the crack whore who gave birth to me._

In my case, they all want a rich bastard to fuck instead of a random guy you would see on the street. And I have fallen for it before... _many times._

But if I were to be honest with myself, Anastasia is different, and she has made me think about a lot of things... _differently. _I am drawn to her in a way that I have never felt before. Nope, never before with the fucking bitch, Leila, not with the three subs after Leila, not with the one night stands I've had. Not one woman has made me feel the way Anastasia fucking Steele does.

_Oh, God! I crave the taste of her skin. I want to see her body trembling as I worship it. I need to be inside of her, making her scream my name into oblivion._

I reach to my right and lock the door with a loud _click _I bend down, breaking the kiss long enough to pickher up by her thighs and her legs instantly wrap around my waist as I walk her over to the soft fabric-covered black couch, laying her down onto it whilst our lips lock for another euphoric, hardcore kiss.

She's pulling at my hair in the back of my head and it shoots straight to my already hardened cock, causing it to flinch. _Oh, have mercy on me! _She's Aphrodite. The only fucking woman who has ever brought me to my knees. _Jesus! _I don't know if I can resist her any longer.

I sit up, unbuttoning the rest of my shirt, my eyes stare into her now dark blue gaze. _Oh yeah. She wants me. _

She reaches down and grasps the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. _Fuck me. _I can see the arousal evident in her eyes and her fast tempo of breath, matching mine. I know that if I don't do something fast, she will snap out of this and run like she always does.

I don't want Anastasia to do something that she'll regret later, even though—_like the ass I am—_I'll think nothing of it. So again, I ask her if this is what she wants and I'm rewarded with a seductive nod while she bites her bottom lip. _Fuck!_

I pull off my shirt, letting it fall into the floor next to us with hers. My mouth crashes against hers once more and the feeling is exquisite. She places her hands on either side of my face, holding me to her. Her lips are pressed firmly against mine, her tongue lapping, sucking, and nibbling mine and I release a shuddering breath against her lips as I whisper her sweet name like a prayer.

With my hands on her legs, I slide them up to the jut of her hipbones, popping the button of her jeans open and pulling the zipper down. She's panting now. Whimpering and squirming by my tantalizing touch. I sit up once again, trading glances between her eyes and the area where my hands are and hook my fingers beneath the hem of her jeans and pull them down slowly.

I drop them in the pile sitting in the floor next to us, and begin unbuckling my belt seductively, my eyes locked with hers. Suddenly, she sits up and I freeze. My heart is racing. _This is it... She's running!_

"Let me." she whispers, and I'm relieved.

I hold my hands out with my famous fuck me smile as I say, "Don't let me stop you."

She makes short work of my pants and they soon join the rest of the pile of clothing. I'm now in only my gray boxer briefs, and she's in only her black and teal lace bra and panties. _Damn, I could look at her all fucking day. Just like this... Jesus!_

Her eyes are wide and glued on the massive bulge of my briefs, and a smile creeps up onto my lips. "Like what you see, Miss Steele?"

She raises a brow, smiling as she looks up at me. "Hmm, what if I said that I'd seen bigger?"

"I would say that you're a terrible liar."

She giggles. _Oh, that sound is music to my ears. _She pushes me back until my head rests onto the arm of the couch, climbing up on top of me.

My hands roam the curves of her torso, stroking up and down, then slide to the clasp of her bra. With one hand, I unhook it, sitting up so that we are nose-to-nose. My arms wrap around her tiny frame and kiss her shoulder with gentle open-mouth kisses before sliding the first strap down her arm.

"You have such beautiful skin, Anastasia." I say in between kisses following the strap. I turn my attention to the other strap, and slowly slide it down her arm, following the strap with the same open-mouthed kisses. She gasps a moan, throwing her head back as I fully remove her bra.

_Motherfucking hell! _Her breasts are truly a sight to behold. They are firm, average sized—_I'm guessing C-cupped. _Her nipples are erect and that perfect shade of pink. _I have to taste them... _I cover one nipple with my mouth, my hand massaging the other one. My name slips from her lips in a loud whimpering moan. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, her fingers tugging at my hair, and pushing me into her. She starts moving her hips slightly when I start flicking the tip of my tongue gently, up and down onto her erect nipple. _God, she tastes so good. _

Her movements increase and I groan at the friction building between us, as I switch breasts. _Hmm, I could make her come this way... _I think that I will.

I suck harder, biting and licking her other breast. She says several incoherent words and moves on top of me faster and I meet her with my own thrusts as well. _That's right, baby. Feel me! _I hum a groan onto her nipple and that's all it took before she throws her head back again, pulling my hair even harder, and begins shaking and trembling her release as she screams in agonizing pleasure.

_Thank God my office is sound-proof, else the whole building of GEH would have heard her._ _Jesus, she's so responsive! Fuck!_

"I take it you've never came like that before?" I pant, out of breath.

She shakes her head slowly, breathing heavily as she reels in the aftershocks of her orgasm. I chuckle before grasping her hips with my hands and I lay her back down onto the couch.

I know that I should be working right now. But honestly, I don't give a fuck. I'm the boss here, I own this company! I sure as hell am not going to miss out on fucking Anastasia's brains out. _I mean, what can I say? I know I'm acting like an ass, but I can't help myself. I am, after-all, addicted to sex._

She grabs my head, pulling me down for a kiss and I respond instantaneously. The kiss starts out soft and gentle, but soon erupts into a mind-blowing, sparks-fly, heated-yet-intimate, tongue-dancing kiss. I love her fucking mouth... _smart mouth, that is._

I trail my kisses down to her neck then back to her breasts again. She squirms and thrusts upward, desperate for more friction. _In due time, Miss Steele._

I stick my tongue out and glide it on down her body to the hem of her panties, where I place a hot open-mouthed kiss between the hem and her bellybutton.

"Christian." she shudders, pulling my hair.

I reach around my neck, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. "Don't move." I command softly, looking into her eyes. They're sparkling, yet darker than I've ever seen them before, full of want and need. Simply mesmerizing. I'm officially under her spell, but she nods her head, questioningly, and I release my grip with my right hand around her wrist.

Without taking my eyes off hers, I softly slide the backs of my fingers down the side of her neck, over her beautiful, full breasts, down across her ribcage—_in which she squirms slightly—_and on down to the lacy hem of her panties. She closes her eyes, arching her neck, but she does as she's told and keeps her hands up.

Releasing her other wrist, I sit up, placing my left hand onto her hip. I trace the hem with the tips of my fingers, rewarded with gasps and moans. I stop all movements. Her chest rises and falls frantically. She opens her eyes, gazing into mine.

Slowly, I slide my hand down into her panties. _Fuck! She's got an airstrip! __Lord __Jesus, help me now... _My eyes close and I groan lowly, swallowing hard as I move my fingers towards her slit. _Hot damn! _She's wetter than I had imagined.

"Fuck, Ana!" I whisper, biting her lip and pulling it. "So wet." I add. And now, I'm finding it harder to resist being inside of her.

I pull my hand free of the confinements of her underwear, sitting straight up as I take both of my hands and rub them up her legs to the apex of her thighs. I hook my fingers under the hem of her panties, pulling them outward, and pushing my thumbs into the thin fabric, ripping them completely off of her.

"Christian!" she gasps. "What the—oh, God. So good!" she adds as I insert, not one, but two fingers deep inside of her. _Fucking hell! She's tight as fuck!_

I reach down for my pants and pull out a foil packet. I remove my briefs pretty quickly, right before opening the condom with my teeth. Her eyes nearly bug out of her head when she see's my best friend. _Yeah, feast your eyes, baby. _"Don't worry, you'll stretch to my size." I murmur, rolling the condom on and leaning back down onto my left hand, which is placed onto the arm of the couch above her head.

I lift both of her legs, hooking them at my hips; my other hand rests onto her thigh, pushing her legs open until her delectable pussy is fully exposed to me. _And boy is it an amazing sight..._

I position myself at her entrance, searching her eyes one last time for permission. She swallows hard, licking her lips as they part. And as soon as she nods, I thrust forward—throwing my head back as she raises up, placing her head onto my shoulder—entering her and we both howl in ecstasy.

_Oh my God! She takes my breath away._

I look back down into her eyes, and oddly, I feel panicked. _Did I hurt her? _She's so tight, I'm finding it difficult to speak. _Is she... was she a..._

"I'm not a virgin. It's just been a long time." she answers my unspoken question, lifting her hips to make me move. In a way, I feel slightly disappointed that I wasn't the first person to be inside of her.

Slowly, I pull back, and this time, I slam back inside.

"Jesus!" she yells, rolling her head back. She closes her eyes. Normally, this wouldn't bother me if I couldn't look into the eyes of the woman I'm fucking, but—_for some unknown reason_—deep down into my darkened soul, I want to get lost in Anastasia's ocean blues.

"Look at me." I demand, softly. She looks up at me so lovingly; her mouth parted to assist her frantic breathing. A slough of unknown emotions flood into the hollow of my chest. Nobody has ever looked at me like that before. _And I do mean, no-damn-body!_

"Anastasia." I grunt, pulling back and thrusting into her... _hard._This time, I don't stop.

"Oh, God!" she whimpers between thrusts. Her hands find a place up onto my shoulders, and she digs her nails into my flesh, dragging them down my back.

"Fuck!" I scream, picking up a faster rhythm, pounding into her. There was just something about her scratching my back like that, and it brought the animal out of me.

She's meeting me thrust for fucking hardcore thrust, and the room is instantly filled with the sound of our breathing along with grunts and groans; cries of pleasure occasionally, the sweet melody of her whimpers and of course the smacking of our bodies thrusting together.

Our mouths clash together. The kiss is animalistic. My fingers dig into her hips as I thrust even harder—_if that's even possible-_and I'm sure she'll have bruises in the end.

"Oh my God, Christian!" she screams, squeezing each cheek of my backside into her hands, pulling me into her. "I'm" _thrust "_so" _thrust "_close."

"Fuck yes!" I groan, pounding into her in rough and rapid thrusts.

Her whimpers soon become louder and louder, matching her frantic breathing. I can feel her walls tightening around me. _As the saying always goes, Ladies first._

"Give in to me, Anastasia!" I growl through clenched teeth. "Come for me, now!" And boy, does she ever. She tightens even more as fever pitch heat radiates around my cock. She screams my name—_as I have fantasized her screaming it many times before—_and clings to me as I continue the pleasurable assault on her pussy.

But in reality, it only takes three more vicious thrusts, stilling on the last one, and I come hard, growling out my release to the fucking stars.

_Shit... _That was intense. Hot. Hardcore. Raw. And the _absolute best _sex I've ever had. _Anastasia makes a terrific fuck, that's for sure._

We're panting heavily, trying desperately to catch our breaths. I pull out of her, causing us both to wince, and I fall into the floor.

"Wow." she breathes, giggling. _Giggling? _

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just... Wow, Christian. That was—"

"Amazing?" I finish her sentence with a chuckle. I raise up from the floor, removing the condom and tossing it into my waste basket, grabbing our clothing and I reach my hand out to her to assist her up off of the couch. "I, uh, have a bathroom over there if you want to get cleaned up?"

"Yeah... uhm. Thanks." she murmurs, low, taking her clothing from me and disappearing into the bathroom.

Suddenly, I feel... _guilty._

I can't really explain why, but I truly do. I don't regret fucking her, trust me, I don't. But for some reason I feel like maybe I pressured her into this. Perhaps she really didn't want this, even though I did and have since I met her.

_What do you care? You are Christian fucking Grey! Why don't you go grow some? Y__ou're becoming soft lately._

I finish dressing, buttoning my shirt back up as she emerges from the bathroom.

_Damn this is really awkward..._

"I guess I'd better go." she finally says, twisting her palms together, looking down towards the floor.

I know that I should have at least asked her to dinner. Maybe even a movie. _But it's not in my nature. I don't do dates... _"Yeah. It was nice seeing you again, Miss Steele." I nearly choke out.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

But I already know the answer to that. I don't want Anastasia to go. Who knows if and when we'll see each other again. _Well, of course we'll be seeing each other again. _We work together at Floggers. _But who's to say that it won't be awkward, now that we've taken things to a whole other direction?_

We gaze at one another for what seems like hours. She takes a deep breath, pressing her lips together before heading towards the door.

_Say something!_

"Ana, wait..." She turns to face me, waiting for me to continue. "I hope that what we did doesn't change anything between us. We still work together, and I don't want this to make things—"

"Awkward?" she sighs, cutting me off.

"Yeah."

"Uhm... yeah, sure. Of course." She forces a smile. "Thank you for... well, everything, I suppose. I'll see 'ya around." she adds. And with that, she opens the door and leaves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ana POV<strong>_

It's been three days since I've confronted Christian at GEH. Not to mention, three days since our intimate encounter. I mean, I haven't tried contacting him either, but I'm not that type of girl. _Besides, what reason do I have to call him anyways?_ It's not like we're a thing or anything like that. We just shared a moment of weakness together. That's all.

I know that I said I needed to fuck him to get it out of my system, but the truth is, I can't stop thinking about him and what we did in his office.

_Mmmm... _I get chills just thinking about it.

Jose was my first, and my only partner. _I know... what are the odds of losing your virginity by a sexy gay man, only for it to be a one night stand._ We were drunk, it was messy and it didn't even involve us kissing. I never even came. _No seriously! I have NEVER had an orgasm before._

I never fingered myself, because honestly, _what's the fucking point?_ I have no toys, vibrators, etc. So that's a definite no. I had a couple of boyfriends though. Just none of them even interested me in the slightest for anything sexual.

I was always the girl who put studies first before anything; including relationships. And I'm not saying that Jose sucked—_well, what I can remember of it he didn't—_but he's gay for God's sake. That would never happen again, even if I wanted it to. Plus, he's kind of like family, in that awkward I-had-sex-with-him-before-I-really-got-to-know-him kind of way.

_B__ut, oh my God! _Christian gave me the most Earth shattering orgasms. _Yes, orgasms!_ I had two.

And don't get me started on his... uhm, _thingy. _I've felt it against me through his clothing before, but with it actually naked and in front of me? _Good God Almighty! _The phrase 'Hung Like A Horse' comes to mind. Honestly, it scared me to freaking death. I wasn't sure if it would even go into me. But once he was, I truly was a goner.

That man is a Sex God. He made my body feel things that I wouldn't dream of feeling. The way he touched me sent shivers down my spine, his kisses were intoxicating and obsessive. But the best part was when he slammed inside of me, bringing me within an inch of my fucking life.

_Oh Jesus!_

God, that was amazing!

The harder the thrust, the better it felt. _Rough, yet rapid, pussy-pounding, raw and dirty hardcore sex. _

_Did I mention that he left a hickey?! _Yup, he sure did. It was small, but visible, located on my neck right below my ear.

_Oh God!_ The look on Jose's face when I came home that night was priceless. And soon after—_of course_—the Jose inquisition began. I told him it was definitely_ not_ any of his business, and went straight into my room to shower.

I sigh.

I sort of feel angry that I allowed myself to give into him in his office. I guess you could say that I feel a little used too. I feel like he only paid my fees off at the college to get into my pants, and my dumbass let him! I honestly don't know if I can face him tonight because of it, but I value my new job now, and I plan on making it through the night and Elena's party if I have to die in the process.

I mean, how hard is it to avoid one person in a crowded room full of sex-deprived people whom are obsessed with whips and chains? _Meh, shouldn't be all that hard to do..._

* * *

><p>I sit on my bed, pulling up the black soft-leather knee-high boots that Kate loaned me to wear with my SWAT Team costume tonight. Jose has already left, leaving Kate and I here to finish getting ready for the party.<p>

"Ooh, Ana! That costume looks even hotter on you now than it did the first time you tried it on. Guys will be buying drinks just to talk to you."

I laugh. "Oh, shut up, Kate. You look better than me in your lovely pirate ensemble."

"Elliot is going to be a pirate, too. I can't wait to see how sexy he looks in his costume. And don't even get me started with Christian..." I physically cringe by the sound of his name, but luckily, Kate continues her rambling, completely oblivious to what's happened in this past week. "...now, all we have to do is your make-up, and straighten your hair, then you're finished."

_Yeah, yeah, yeah... Hoorah! _I roll my eyes. "Not a lot this time, Kate. I'm not too big on make-up."

"Hmm... Your costume makes it difficult _not_ to use a lot, but I'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Kate." I smile.

* * *

><p>We arrive slightly early so that I can talk to Elena as she requested. I walk straight for the office—<em>the office she shares with Christian. <em>

I hesitate, but prepare to knock when the door swings open to Elena in a beautiful Queen of Hearts costume. _Wow! _For an older woman, she truly looks amazing.

The costume is a black sleeveless sweetheart-shaped corset dress which stops mid-thigh. The dress has three red hearts going down the front torso. White trim starts from the white and black lace skirt and goes all the way up around the neck. The cape is also black, made of silk, and drapes down past her black leather knee-high high-heeled boots. _Ha! She's even wearing a crown._

"You wanted to see me?" I ask, stepping fully inside and closing the door behind me.

"Cute costume. And yes, I wanted to discuss a promotion that may be in your very near future, dear." She stands, walking towards the mini-bar. "Drink?"

"I'd better not. Thank you, anyways."

"Ana—it is okay if I call you Ana, right?" she asks, sitting back down with her drink.

"Uhm, yes."

She takes a sip, then smiles. "I wanted to see what you thought about being one of my dancers?"

_Brake check! WHAT?!_

"Uhm..."

"I know you haven't worked here long, but I watched you the other night with Christian. I feel that you have potential to take Miss Williams' place."

I stand, abruptly, laughing nervously. "Wait... you want me to be Christian's _partner_?"

"Yes. I asked him what he thought about it, too. But he was less than thrilled about the idea. But I would love to have you. You are better than any of the girls I've scouted out." she pauses, I assume to watch my reaction—_which is clearly shocked. _

_What the hell?!_

"I-I uhm... Wow, Elena."

She stands, walking up to me, stroking my hair softly. "You're a beautiful woman, Anastasia. Completely flawless. Your body is a damn knock-out. You dance with ease, and, all of those qualify for what I'm looking for in an exotic dancer. You don't have to give me an answer now, but I do hope you let me know something by Sunday night. I'm desperate, you see. Christian hasn't been on stage since he fired the little twit known as Leila Williams, and I'm losing money. Most women that come to see the show, they want Christian."

_Well, isn't that sweet. Christian has little fans running around Seattle..._

She sighs, walking back to the desk. "I never knew what Christian saw in her. Leila, I mean. Amazing dancer, yes. But her attitude was worse than that woman that Meryl Streep played as in The Devil Wears Prada."

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. _Who knew that Elena could be funny?_

"I promise, Mrs. Lincoln. I will think about it."

"Just so you know, Ana, the pay is a hell of a lot more than what you're making now. Maybe you can pay off those student loans like you wanted in the beginning."

_Wait, how did she...?_

"Christian told me about it." she answers my unspoken question. "And I must say, I am in awe of you. Not many of us here at Floggers have a college education. Christian went for a little while, but he dropped out, of course, because of that vile fake-boobed bimbo he was with."

_Wow, nice way to describe Leila..._

"Well, in that case, I'm sure he's already told you that he had paid them off Thursday morning." I say, crossing my arms with a sarcastic smile. "I plan on paying him back every cent, though."

She stares at me for a moment, holding her tumbler in the air as if she was about to take a drink. A smile slowly forms onto her face. "Wow. How un-Christian-like of him. Sounds to me like he's pretty smitten with you."

_Smitten? With me?! Not hardly!_

I nod my head, smiling back, unsure of what to say next.

Elena stands, draining what remains in her glass, sitting the glass down onto the desk. "I'll let you get back to your duties, then, Bartender-Girl." and with that, she winks at me.

Elena truly is a sweet person. Awkward, but really, really sweet.

I take my leave and head straight for the bar. I tuck my purse under the bar and grab a bowl of limes, oranges, and lemons to prep for tonight's drinks.

I honestly don't know if I will take her up on her offer. I just can't see myself on stage, grinding up against Christian. _Okay, maybe I can. _But that would just lead to things, since we took things to the next level... _well, __sort of._

I sigh. _I just don't know anymore._

Suddenly, my eyes are covered, blocking out my sight. On instinct, I force my elbow back, right into their gut.

"Jesus, Anabelle! What the fuck, woman!" Jose coughs, doubled over.

_Whoops..._

"Sorry, Jose. I didn't know that it was you." He continues coughing. "Oh my God, Jose. I'm truly sorry. I thought you were..."

He holds his hand up in way of silencing me, which works. "No worries. I understand." he strains.

I can't help but laugh. And Jose's barely-covering-the-body, orange leotard looking jail costume is making me laugh even harder. I honestly can't remember the last time I laughed this hard.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Anastasia. That really hurt, 'ya know!" he hisses, finally standing up.

"Sorry. My dad's ex-military. But you already know that." I giggle.

He sighs. "Hand me a damn lime, would you? I'm bored out of my mind and Elena hasn't called us backstage yet."

I hand him a knife and a lime, then begin cutting one into slices as well. Kate walks up, jumping up and down with glee. "What's tickled your pickle, Katie?" Jose asks.

"Elliot has asked me to marry him!"

"Your already engaged." Jose says, raising a brow. I laugh. _Damn these two!_

"Yes I am. What I mean is, Elliot asked me to marry him _next weekend_!" she says, squealing like a child who won free candy for life.

"Aww, Kate. Congrats!" I chime in, dropping the lime and my knife, walking around the bar to embrace her in a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"You know you have to be my maid of honor, right?" she asks me.

My eyes become large and I shake my head frantically. "No, no, no, no, no! I-I can't, Kate."

"Oh, come on Anabelle. I'm sure El will have a hot best man you could make out with. Ooh, or maybe meet someone there who could give you another hickey like the mystery man from the other night."

"What?!" Kate gasps.

_Oh my God! This isn't happening!_

"Jose!" I snap, pinching the bridge of my nose, as I walk back to behind the bar to continue cutting fruit.

Kate sits in a bar stool in front of me, Jose following suit next to her. "Oh, no, Anastasia Steele. You're totally giving me details. Was he hot?"

"Yep." _Fuckably hot..._

"What does he look like?" she asks, Jose leaning in with the I'm-getting-details-too-bitch look on his face.

"Uh, no. It's not up for discussion. It was a one time thing, and I'm sure it will never happen again." I murmurs, starting on an orange.

"What won't happen again?" Elliot chimes in from my right.

_Oh, Jesus! What gives?!_

"Ana was just telling us about her mystery date the other day. Jose said she arrived home with a hickey." Kate says, excitedly.

_Oh brother... _

"Well, come on, tell us." Elliot says, sitting on the opposite side of Kate.

"There is nothing to tell!" I yell, swinging my hands in the air, exasperated. _And this is why I wish what happened between Christian and I never happened!_

"What's all of the fuss about?"

_Speaking of the freaking devil... _It's Christian. _And here I was thinking that I would be able to avoid him. _

_Just my freaking luck!_

Christian looks at all of us as if he's missed out on the secret of all secrets. He looks really hot in his costume, though. _Really fucking hot!_

He's wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt, a black and silver pin-striped vest; a blood red handkerchief tucked elegantly into the pocket of the vest. There are eight silver buttons going down the front of the vest in two's, and a pair of black dress pants. He's got a cute black silk tie, with a silver money symbol printed on the front of it and black suede freshly-polished shoes. Surprisingly, he's wearing a hat. It's black as well, with a black silk ribbon strapped around the middle with another silver money symbol, and it's tilted like you would see a gangster wear one.

His eyes finally find mine, and I must have been staring because he smiles. I jump right back into my duties as Jose responds to his question.

"Anabelle here, had a date on Thursday and came home with a highly visible hickey on her neck."

_Fucking bastard! _

"Hmm. Interesting." Christian says. I glance up and it's as if he never took his eyes off me. He sits along with the rest of the crew and clasps his hand under his chin. "Why don't you tell us all about it, then, Anastasia." he says with a smirk.

_He knows exactly what we're talking about!_

"Because there is nothing to tell, _Christian_." I state through clenched teeth. "Like I told them," I say, pointing the knife towards Kate, Elliot, and Jose, "it was a one time thing and will _never _happen again."

He glares at me. _Ha! Bastard! __How do you like that one?_

"Well, what if the guy you went on a date with wants it to happen again?" he questions, still glaring at me. Everyone directs their attention towards me.

"Then that's just too bad. It was a moment of weakness, is all. Just meaningless sex, and I think he agrees, considering he never called me after it happened."

The crew direct their attention to Christian. His eyes are still on me. "And what if it meant more to him than what you are implying?"

"Again, he never called me. So, how else am I suppose to take it?" I snap, glaring at him. By this time, Elena comes out with Rose and Gwen, calling the others backstage. _Wow! _Rose and Gwen are matching tonight in short red T-shirts and bright blue short-shorts. Only difference is Rose's shirt has Thing 1 written on it in a white circle and Gwen's says Thing 2. _How cute! _

I look back to see that Christian and I are alone. And I must admit, I'm feeling pretty uncomfortable right about now.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I honestly didn't know what to say."

"How about, 'Hi, how are you?' That would have been a start." I hiss, turning away from him. I know I have no reason to be upset, but I am. I just can't bare to look at him right now.

"Ana, I—"

"Don't, Christian. Please." I murmur, low as I wipe down the bar with a wet thick cloth. "Just leave me alone." I add in a whisper.

"I can't, Anastasia."

"And why not?" I snap, still wiping down the bar, refusing to look up at him.

"Because, I can't stop thinking about you, especially since the last time I saw you." he murmurs.

"Since we fucked, you mean?"

"Yes, since... that."

I finally look up at him, sighing heavily before throwing the cloth down onto the bar. I head for the door, as it is now time for Floggers to open.

"Just give me five minutes, please." he pleads, walking behind me.

"Not interested!" I yell over my shoulder. He grabs my wrist before I make it to the door and pulls me into a dark room, causing me to gasp. The room lights up by the flick of a switch and Christian turns to face me. "You're very persistent, aren't you?" I add, crossing my arms as I look down at the floor.

He cups my face, forcing me to look at him. "Only when I see something I want." and with that, his lips crash down onto mine. I resist at first, but there is something about him that makes me melt into a big pile of goo.

_Again... This man slays me!_

He pulls away, gazing into my eyes. "I want you, Anastasia. I crave you."

"Why me? You're a hotshot, a sexy young billionaire. You are part of the rich and famous, for God's sake! You _should _be trying to pursue a model, not someone like me." I say, finally snapping out of the trance he held me under.

"I'm not interested in any fucking models." he hisses.

"That is the strangest thing you have ever fucking said, Christian. You do realize that, right? I'm a mess. There is absolutely nothing special about me. But with a model or a socialite even, you pretty much know what you're getting into." I say, sadly. "I mean, look at me."

"I do, frequently. You've been driving me insane since I've met you, and the past three days I..." he trails off, gazing at me like he's trying to form the right words to say. "I haven't been able to sleep. I just can't get you off my mind."

_Holy shit! _His confession has rendered me speechless. I honestly don't know what to say.

But if anything, I have this feeling that tonight may be the night that I may start seeing life in another perspective... _and possibly, Christian may be in it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>**<strong>__**Okay, so I want to say that I totally suck at writing sometimes in general because I'm not all that great at describing things, so I am sure the lemon sucked as well. I am truly sorry about that. I have written lemons in my Beauty and the Beast fanfics before, but not really well in POV's lol. It's almost always been in my POV when writing them. So again, I am truly sorry for the weirdness. I hope you all liked this chapter. I know that I had plans to add more, but I wanted to stop it here.****_

_**Pins are up, and fixed for this chapter lol. I am sorry for the confusion on my pins on this story. I'll update on Pinterest soon.**_

_**Also, big news! We have a new character coming our way... well, new, but not new. Make sense? Things are about to go haywire! Leila is coming back (ugh, I know!) but a story isn't a story without drama in it ;) (Well, to me it isn't.) lol.**_

_**Anyways, my lovlies, please let me know what you think!**_

_**THANKS SO MUCH!**_

_**Do you think Ana will take Elena's offer? What trouble will Leila bring with her to Floggers? **_

_**Let me know your answers in your reviews!**_


End file.
